The Moon's Call
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. What happens when they notice something different about each other?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, when they notice something different about each other, both vows to find out one another's secret.**

**Author's Note: I got bored with reading vampire fan fics. No offense to those who have vampy fics up who are reading this and/or whose stories are on my faves list. It's like listening to one type of music for too long. There has to be something different for a change. I tried to cut and sew the mythology and history to fit this story. So read it and enjoy.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter One**

July 2nd

"Father, what is wrong with me?"

Lucius Malfoy stared at his edgy son. They were in his—oh, dare he say it?—cell in Azkaban. He was flattered that Draco had come all the way just to see him, even though obviously he had come for information.

He moved slightly on his cot of a bed, nearly wincing as the rough fabric of his uniform rubbed against his skin. Lucius cleared his throat, pleased to find he still had that imperious ring to it.

"Draco, sit down." He gestured to the rickety chair next to the cot. His son took one look at the chair and sneered at it in disgust.

"You call _that_ a chair?"

Lucius was pleased. It seemed Draco needed a lesson before he was told what he is.

Gathering his inner strength to allow himself to change just a little, Lucius lunged forward and growled, "Sit down!"

Draco sat immediately. His already pale eyes and face went even paler.

Lucius knew how he must have looked. His blonde hair went shaggy and white as fresh fallen snow. His eyebrows came together, thick and burly. His teeth were long and sharp. Then he had returned to his normal self. The change was quick as a split second and very effective. Lucius had longed to do such a thing when Draco was just a toddler.

"Listen to me, Draco. What you are experiencing is very natural and to be expected," he began. "As you likely suspect, this began on the day of your 16th birthday, which was yesterday."

"Why do I hear things I can't possibly have heard? I can even see in the dark! I smell things I shouldn't be able to smell!" burst Draco.

"Silence."

"No! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I was getting to that." Lucius settled more comfortably. "You have heard of werewolves all your life. If you are bitten, you turn into a werewolf. This is all common knowledge, but what many do not know nor suspect is that there are two kinds of werewolf."

"What—"

"THIS is a secret that must never get out, Draco. It is a secret that we pass on to the next generation when they come of age and take to our graves."

"You're mad." Alarm shone in Draco's eyes. Lucius did not doubt the sincerity of his son's eyes. For once, they were clear and unguarded. "You're saying I'm a werewolf? I'm not. I wasn't bitten by anything!"

"Calm yourself, boy. I'm not just saying you're a werewolf. I'm one as well as your mother. Our family is not pureblooded wizard, but also pureblooded werewolf. Once our children reach their 16th year, their blood becomes…active. Their blood changes."

"Father, I don't understand. How did we become werewolves?"

Lucius smirked. "Family legend says it happened when the Sumerian civilization was at its peak, but I daresay our family contracted its gift when the Greeks came into existence. Either way, you and I are still wolves by blood, by inheritance."

Draco shook his head as if to deny his heritage. "This is madness."

"It is not, Draco. What I say is true. Had I not been captured, you would have known of your heritage yesterday, but as things stand…well." Lucius shrugged. "As I cannot give you all the answers, Draco, you must see my brother, your uncle Lucien."

"What? You have a brother?"

"Yes. My older brother. He and I have…lost touch over the years since I came into the Dark Lord's services. He did not approve." Lucius briefly remembered Lucien's fit of rage over his direction of loyalty. "You must get in touch with him. He, too, has the gift of change."

"Father…will I…turn into a werewolf?"

Lucius considered his only son. Draco was spoiled, yes. He could be petulant, but he was also loyal to the family. He followed orders albeit with a little 'help' from him, but he was a good son. Smart, ruthless, ambitious…yes, Draco was a good son.

"Most assuredly, yes. On the night of the full moon, you won't be able to resist the call of the moon. Why should you, in fact? This is a gift of power. You will turn. Make no mistake about that, Draco."

Draco gulped visibly. "Will I kill?"

"It's in our blood. We're killers by nature. Write Lucien. He will be of more help than I at this moment." Lucius smiled grimly. "Do not worry, son. The full moon isn't for another three weeks."

"Father! What about you? Will you be able to change without being discovered?" asked Draco, his eyes now full of worry.

"I'll be fine. With the dementors gone from Azkaban, it is fine. I know the guards already," he lied smoothly.

"Oh."

"Go on now. There's no sense in you staying any longer, Draco," said Lucius brusquely.

Draco rose from the chair. Lucius gazed at it. It did not break. It's a miracle.

"Guard!" called Draco. He glanced at Lucius. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"I don't think so. Don't come back, Draco. It's looks suspicious."

"Very well." The guard came and opened the door. Draco nodded at Lucius. "Good-bye, Father."

"Good-bye, son, and do take care. Remember what I said." Lucius watched Draco leave and sneered at the guard.

"Fine boy you got," said the guard, undaunted.

"Yes."

"Hate to see him die because of who his father is."

"Are you threatening my son?" asked Lucius quietly.

"Nope. Just lettin' you know how people feel about you Malfoys." The guard finished locking all the locks on the heavy oak door. He grinned at Lucius through the tiny barred window. "Have a good day."

The guard turned away, whistling a merry tune. It drove Lucius up the wall. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Someday I'm going to rip his throat out," promised Lucius.

* * *

**Not very long, but it will have to do. The first few chapters are kind of short because I wanted to move the story along so the whole school thing will come into the picture. Now, if people like this story, I'll continue it, but if I get no reviews for it, I'm dumping it like my other story Blood Will Show. There's no use in having something up if no one reads it, right? So please, please review.**

**- TG**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, when they notice something different about each other, both vows to find out one another's secret.**

**A/N: Hey, guys…I really have to apologize for something. When I posted this story, I meant to post this chapter up as well. I didn't mean to just put up the first chapter and leave ya'll to wonder what Hermione's secret is. So when you read this and her secret is not what you expected, blame it on me. I'm really sorry, but I hope this won't count against me as an author. On a lighter note, I want to thank you for the reviews. They were great and I appreciate them.**

**Here it is!**

**The Moon's Call  
****  
Chapter Two**

August 3rd – One month later

Creak.

Hermione Granger's brown eyes opened. Was it just her or was her room looking different? Then she heard, "What are we going to do, Richard?"

That was her mum. Frowning, Hermione sat up and listened.

"I know," her dad replied. His voice was muffled. "We've been dreading this day ever since she was born, but it had to come sooner or later, Katlyn."

"I would rather have it later rather than sooner," snapped her mother.

"Do you want me to go upstairs and wake her?"

Upstairs?

But aren't they in their room a few doors down? Hermione shook her head. There was no way she could hear her parents downstairs in the kitchen.

She stopped.

How the hell did I know they were in the kitchen?

Her mum was cooking. Hermione could smell the faint delicious scent of bacon.

_Stop it_, she cried out silently. _You don't smell bacon. You don't hear your parents talking downstairs in the KITCHEN! You are simply…becoming delusional. Yes, that's it. Just read one book too many, that's all. Just cut back on reading._

Hermione knew it was no use. For some unexplainable reason, she could hear and smell better than usual. She needed to write this down. Looking for her diary, she scanned the room. Her eyes picked up something on a poster across the room.

"Oh fuck!" She covered her eyes instantly. "I did not see that. I did not see that. I'm going to move my hands and will not see it anymore."

Slowly she moved her hands and focused on the same poster, at the bottom left corner.

"Impossible!"

She could see MADE IN THE UK in print small enough so she shouldn't—_couldn't_—have read it.

"Honey? Are you awake?" she heard her mother call. Hermione could hear her coming up the stairs. She opened the door. "Sweetie?"

"What's wrong with me?" asked Hermione helplessly.

Her mother sighed as she came into the room. Hermione could smell bacon on her and perfume that was suddenly too heavy a scent to bear. Her mother sat down and Hermione began to breathe through her mouth.

"Oh, my darling," Katlyn said. "I'm so sorry that you have to live with this. You must know that your father and I never wanted this life for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Hermione…you're a…a werewolf."

She couldn't think. Her thoughts all just suddenly vanished. What did her mother just say? No. It wasn't possible. There was no way she could be a…werewolf. It just wasn't logical. She was dreaming. Yes. This was all a dream.

"Hermione?"

It's a dream. A stupid, fantastical dream that came from reading too much.

"Honey, are you all right?"

Hermione looked at her mother. "Yes. Of course, I am. This is just a dream."

Katlyn narrowed her eyes. "A dream? Herm, this isn't a dream. You are a werewolf by blood. You've inherited a curse that's been passed on for nine generations."

She laughed. "Right, Mom. I'm a werewolf and Grandpa's death was murder."

"It was," said her mother quietly. "Someone found out what he was and they killed him."

Hermione discreetly pinched herself to prove this was a dream. She hissed in pain.

"What?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just pinched myself to wake myself up, but it didn't work." The wheels in her mind slowly began to turn once more. "I'm really…a, uh, werewolf."

"Yes. You're more of a pureblood wolf than a witch. I know this is hard to accept and I know the changes you are going through right now, but you will get used to it."

Something suddenly struck her. "Is this why you and Dad are gone during the full moon?" Why hadn't she made the connection before?

Katlyn nodded. "Yes. Your father is a wolf by blood as well. It's a miracle, really, that we found each other."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we're not wizards, so it should have been nearly impossible that muggle pureblood wolves meet. It does happen, mind you, but far less frequent than in the wizard world where there are more wolfen families."

"Wait. Did you say 'wolfen families'? Are there actually wizarding families that are werewolves, too?" Hermione asked. It was too much to believe.

"Yes, but the names of the families are very secret. I imagine that it is possible you have met a pureblooded wolf and not even know it." Her mother stroked her hair lightly. "Understand this, my dear, wolfen families keep their secret to themselves because if anyone not wolf knew, there would be a witch hunt. It is easy for us to live in the muggle world because werewolves are mythical. In the wizarding world, however, it would be much worse."

Hermione practically yelled, "You knew about wizards before I even went to Hogwarts!"

Her mother smiled. "All pureblood wolves know about the wizards. Those of us not magically-inclined are warned to never reveal ourselves to them. We are more vulnerable than wizard wolves."

She abruptly thought of someone. "Mom, do you remember Professor Lupin, the man I introduced you to at the station? I never told you he's a—"

"Werewolf?" her mother cut in.

Frowning, Hermione nodded. How did her mother know? God, this was so confusing!

Her mother saw her face. She elaborated. "I knew by his scent and when he first looked into my eyes."

"What?"

Her mother smirked. A dimple winked at her. "Lupin's eyes dilated and he looked away. He feared me. I could smell it on him. I knew he was afraid of me. If your father had been there to greet you, he would have found an excuse to leave immediately."

"Why was he so afraid? Is that why last month when I saw him, he avoided my gaze and barely spoke to me? Did he know about me?" asked Hermione.

"He was bitten, not born. Therefore, he is weaker than a pureblood. We call such wolves Betas. The term is from the Greeks."

Finally something she could grasp without spinning her head. "Yes. It is the second letter in their alphabet—"

"And is appropriate for those bitten. Human is their first and natural form. Wolf is second. You must understand," her mother said, "that they are entirely controlled by the moon's call. Wolves like you and I are not. We can change at will. Purebloods such as ourselves are called Alphas."

"The first letter of the Greek alphabet," Hermione whispered. This was so fantastical that she could hardly believe it, but something within her told her it was all true.

Her mother didn't say anything. Hermione glanced at her. She was watching her carefully. Hermione sighed and looked away from her mother's piercing gaze.

"So," she started. Hermione had to say it with conviction or she would just be going in circles. "I'm…a werewolf."

There.

It was a statement. One she reluctantly accepted. There was no backing out now. Hermione took a deep breath. She felt she had to say it again to make it final.

"I'm a werewolf."

She heard finality and acceptance in her own voice. Was it just here or did she feel a new weight on her shoulders? Oh God, what was she getting herself into?

* * *

**Whaddya think? So this whole werewolf and werewolf thing is a little too predictable, but I could have some fun with this story line. You'll just have to wait and see. You know what to do now: review it.**

**-TG**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, when they notice something different about each other, both vows to find out one another's secret.**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I didn't think this story would appeal to many, but thanks for proving me wrong!**

**Vashka: I appreciate your input about the sentence structure. I don't have a beta, but I do like to think that my writing has no flaws usually, as most writers do. I am willing to own up to shortcomings that I have when it does come to writing, though. I'll also re-read my chapters and correct any awkwardness that I see. If it continues, though, I will consider getting a beta.**

**Rhiannan24: I didn't catch that connection about the name Lucien and the movie Underworld. It was purely coincidence, but it does provide some intriguing food for thought, no?**

**For the rest of you reviewers, if you have any questions, ask them and I'll do my best to answer.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Three**

"_Drink." The cup was held out to him._

_Draco stared at the cup. The liquid within it turned his stomach. He could barely control his urge to gag, or worse, retch. He shook his head. "No."_

"_You must. Otherwise, you will be a danger to everyone around you," came the reply. "You must drink."_

_Draco could smell the coppery tang. It was in his nose and he tried to breathe through his mouth. It didn't work. It was there, too. "I won't drink it, Lucien."_

_Lucien lowered his pale eyes to the cup. He swirled it gently. Then he spoke. "I do not see the problem, Draco. It is only blood. This is child's play compared to what your father would have you do for that vile creature he serves."_

"_But it's human!" he yelled. The deliberate degradation of the act was almost too much, and panic was beating on the boundaries of his sanity. Draco didn't think whatever his father had planned was this terrible. It couldn't be._

"_And you no longer are, Draco."_

"_No! It's sick and—and ghastly!" He shook his head fiercely. "I refuse to do it."_

_Lucien smiled coldly. "What you want to do is pointless. Your will is no longer relevant on the issue."_

_Draco backed away warily._

"_IMPERIO!"_

_The curse came out of nowhere, catching Draco off guard. His mind felt blank. He was floating gently. He was barely aware that Lucien had pushed the cup into his hands._

_Drink, Draco…drink from the cup…_

_He brought the cup to his lips, but stopped. A voice in his head asked why should he. Why should he drink?_

_Drink…_

_He tipped the cup up._

_The voice shouted no._

_But it was too late._

_Lukewarm liquid washed over his tongue, filling his mouth. He could taste copper. He felt the blood go through his body, touching every nerve, every cell. It was like being filled with incredible energy. It—_

_"NO!" Draco threw the cup away from his lips. It hit the far wall. Blood splattered across the wall like red paint upon a canvass. He spat out what he could. His stomach gave a violent shudder. Draco fell to his knees, clutching his middle…_

Draco woke, but kept his eyes closed. He didn't hear or smell anything in his room. It was clear. He opened his eyes then.

His room was still dark, but he could see clearly. The sun hadn't come up yet, but he was up. It was no use trying to get more sleep.

Groaning, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. After sliding his feet into his slippers, Draco went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Wrapping the towel about his waist, he wiped the steamed mirror in one downward swipe. He saw himself and curled his lip in anger.

He still looked like his father…and Lucien. The shade of blonde hair, the pale gray eyes, the jaw line—all the same!

Just as he turned away, Draco saw something he never had taken into account before—his nose. It was his mother's nose. He smirked. At least one part of him wasn't dominated by his father.

He went into his room and dressed slowly. The sun was barely rising.

His mother didn't like Lucien. Perhaps it was because he looked too much like Lucius for comfort. Draco didn't like him either, but he respected the man. He knew just about everything about werewolves.

Here was what he told Draco so far:

There are two kinds of werewolves—Alphas and Betas.

Alphas are born werewolves, but their inner beast doesn't wake until their sixteenth year. Betas were originally humans who were bitten and then turned into werewolves. Alphas are more powerful than Betas inevitably. Both kinds turn, but Alphas are not ruled by the full moon like Betas are. Alphas can change at will.

In their wolf forms, Betas go by instinct rather than intelligence although they keep some part of their human mind. Alphas, on the other hand, retain the whole of their intelligence. That is why Alphas have never been discovered.

When an Alpha is captured and/or killed, their families pass them off as Betas so their secret does not get out. In the wizarding world, Betas are eventually caught either way.

Both kinds can be destroyed by silver. The metal is harmless when it touches the skin, but turns deadly when it gets in the body either by a cut, swallowed, or injected. Lucien says that is the most common way to kill a werewolf.

They can also be killed by another werewolf or creature just as powerful. Lucien said suicide is another way as is fire, but fire is the most difficult. A werewolf would have to be chained down or immobilized for that to succeed. Then again, any wound that can cause heart or brain damage will work, too.

Draco left his room to see if his mother was up. As he strode down the hallway, he thought of the change. He had already seen his first full moon. He could still remember sweet pain, the ecstasy of the change. It was like an orgasm. He had reveled in the gift, running as fast as he could and even stereotypically, howling at the moon.

Lucien taught him to fight that night. He had fought to the best of his ability, but Lucien was too experienced, not to mention more muscled, but in the end, Draco had to submit. He was ashamed of that, but Lucien disabused him of that notion.

He said be proud that he had put up a fight. More than his old man, in fact.

But that only made him despise Lucius even more. Draco wondered if that was Lucien's aim all along.

"Draco," her mother called when he passed by one of the many sitting rooms they had in the house.

He whirled around and joined her, glad that she didn't like to sleep in.

"So, how are the lessons going?" she asked politely.

He relaxed in one of the chairs opposite her. "All right, I guess."

"When did you get in last night?"

He looked skyward in concentration. Draco counted off the hours in his head. "About two in the morning."

"I don't like that he keeps you for days at a time," sniffed Narcissa. She picked up her tea cup and sipped. She put it back down. "I hardly see you anymore."

He merely shrugged, not bothering to say what was at the tip of his tongue.

"Full moon's in two days," she commented. "Are you going to stay here until then or does he have something else in mind?"

"I'm leaving again tomorrow night and staying with him until Monday next week. I'll be back to pick up my booklist and go to Diagon Alley, so don't worry yourself about school."

"I see. Is he going to take you to Diagon Alley?"

"No. I plan to go by myself."

"Is that wise, Draco?"

He chuckled and looked at her. "Probably not, but oh well." The slight smile faded away. "Mother, why didn't you tell me what I was to become?"

She glanced at him and then away, embarrassed. "To tell the truth, I forgot. With your father…gone and the war starting out in the open, I somehow managed to forget. I'm not proud of it, Draco."

He took one long measuring look of her and nodded once.

Narcissa asked softly, "What does Lucien have in mind this full moon?"

"He said he's going to take me for a run somewhere." Draco sneaked a look out the window. The sun was fully out. He stood up quickly. "I'm going to Diagon Alley for a bit. Did you want anything?"

She shook her head. "No, son, but thank you for offering."

He nodded again and left the sitting room. Draco walked out of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Thank you, Father," he quipped softly. There were advantages to being the son of a Death Eater. One had to learn more spells than others his age. Apparation was only one.

Draco decided to get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Then to Flourish Blotts afterwards.

Yes, that sounded like a plan.

* * *

**What do you think? You know what to do...**

**-TG**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, when they notice something different about each other, both vows to find out one another's secret.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. You make my world go round. And Draco's not going to meet Hermione just yet.**

**The Moon's Call**

**Chapter Four**

"Mom, it's so hot. I can't breathe."

Hermione pulled at the collar of her dress. She was with her mother at her grandfather's old place. It was in the middle of the countryside. The nearest neighbors were seven miles away.

Even if the distance was two miles, the surrounding forest was dense enough to make them feel isolated.

It was the night of the full moon. Hermione felt nervous and excited.

_What if I can't change? What if I get stuck in wolf form? Oh God, what if I get stuck in the middle?_ These thoughts kept running through her mind.

"Hermione, calm down," her mother said gently. They were sitting in a clearing of the forest. "It'll be okay."

"What if I don't change?" she asked urgently.

Her mother smiled. "That won't happen, dear. Just let your instincts take control. Don't think about it. Feel it."

"Why wouldn't you let me try to change before tonight?" Hermione whispered.

"Because tonight is the only night where you have no choice but to change. If I had let you try before tonight, something might have gone wrong, scared you and make you loathe your other half. I couldn't take that chance."

They both fell silent as they waited for the moon to rise. It wasn't long before that time came.

Her mother stood up quickly. "Take off your clothes, darling."

She felt her eyes bulge in embarrassment. "WHAT?"

"If you want to go home wearing rags, you're welcome to stay clothed. I, on the other hand, do not." With that, her mother peeled off her shirt and jeans. Then she took off her underthings.

Hermione turned around to give her mother privacy. "I can see why you wouldn't let Dad come with us."

"I figured this would be more comfortable for you."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione braced herself and whipped off the light dress she wore. She kicked off her sandals and took her bra and underwear off.

"Here it comes, Hermione. Whatever you do, don't be afraid. Just feel the power flow through you and let yourself to change. Your instincts will help you with the rest," her mother said.

The moon topped the trees and shone down into the clearing, bathing Hermione in its blue light. Something then entered her, through her skin, eyes, or mouth, whatever. Or perhaps it had always been inside her sleeping and it was just waking up now.

Whatever it was, it just filled her. Energy surged in her, touching everything. Hermione felt afraid, but forced herself to let go of her fears. She would see her mother on the other side. She focused on this energy within her and let it expand.

Her mouth and jaw pushed outward and her ears went up. She fell to all fours and grunted in pain when her knees popped out of place and reversed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see. She felt her nails harden and lengthen, and her teeth grow long.

Then the change stopped. She felt different now, more aware of herself than usual.

Something wet lick her face.

Hermione opened her eyes. Her eyesight was even better. She could see the tip of her nose.

_Holy shit!_

She yelped in surprise and twisted to look at herself. Her fur was black and her tail was long and luxurious. Hermione stretched and tried out walking. After a few stumbles, she finally got the hang of walking on four feet.

She scented another wolf. It was slightly familiar, but earthier now. She turned to see a gray wolf watching her with satisfaction.

_Mom?_

Her mother got up and went to her. She nudged her side and walked away, then stopped to look back at her. Then her mother shot away, quick as lightning. Hermione followed closely, not wanting to be left behind.

They ran and Hermione kept up. It was some time before Katlyn stopped. She couldn't ask what was happening, but she whined.

She jumped in surprise and fear when her mother snarled at her in warning. She crouched down so she was not a threat. Her mother growled low in her throat and Hermione felt the urge to submit. She got down and rolled onto her back, exposing her throat. Only then did her mother back away.

Katlyn put her nose in the air and scented the wind. She looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione didn't know what to do after what had just happened, so she copied her.

Breathing in, Hermione detect several rich scents. She knew which belonged to the earth, the grass, the trees and so on, but there were others she did not recognize. She concluded they belonged to animals living in the forest.

It seemed once her mother had decided they were done, she dashed away again. Hermione sighed, but followed anyway.

Several times, Katlyn stopped and crouched low to the ground. Hermione copied her again as she didn't know what was expected of her. She now knew the smell of rabbit, owl, raccoon, and deer.

They ran again, racing along the game trails when Hermione caught another earthy scent similar to her mother's but subtly different. She stopped and Katlyn disappeared, not noticing her daughter had stopped.

Hermione wanted to know if it was another werewolf, so she chased the faint odor to its source. When it got strong enough, she slowed down. She kept her ears and nose open for danger while her eyes swept the forest.

Then she saw it.

The wolf was black like her, but she knew instinctively it was a male. He was slightly bigger than she was and she approached cautiously.

His nose went up and she heard him sniffing. He growled threateningly as he turned to face her. He ran at her suddenly. Fear flooded her body. The male bowled into her, driving her into the ground.

Growling filled her ears and she rolled onto her back, submitting to him, eyes closed. Hermione couldn't breathe for the fear constricting her throat. It seemed like eternity before he moved away.

She slowly got to her feet, still slinking down, her tail between her legs.

He watched her with imperious golden eyes. Unexpectedly, he came near and she went even closer to the ground. The male sniffed at her jaw and throat before moving down along her body to nose at her—HOLY SHIT!

Hermione twisted around in a flash and snarled at him. He jumped away in surprise.

There was no need for that whoever he was! They were both werewolves, not dogs.

He growled deep in his chest as he approached. Dominance clearly filled his being, but Hermione wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated by this fast moving pup. She bared her teeth in defiance.

The rumbling grew louder from him, but she still wouldn't submit to him.

A howl brought their attention to the charging gray wolf.

The male was completely knocked over and the gray wolf snarled a challenge at him. The black wolf slunk down and turned away. Hermione saw his black tail disappear beyond the trees.

The gray wolf turned to her and bumped her nose against hers. She knew that scent. It was her mother!

Hermione jumped up and circled her mother. Then Katlyn snapped her teeth at her reproachfully.

She whined slightly, confused, but Katlyn didn't pay any attention to that. She just urged her to follow once more. Her mother took off like a shot again.

As she ran after Katlyn, Hermione wondered who the black wolf was.

**

* * *

Tell me what you think. PLEASE, PLEASE! I don't feel loved if I don't get reviews, but I do love you guys. Does that make this a one-sided relationship?**

**—TG **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, when they notice something different about each other, both vows to find out one another's secret.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. I love last chapter's reviews. They were awesome and you guys make me feel loved. Instead of flowers, ya'll send me reviews. Keep it up! I won't keep you any longer from reading, so further comments are at the end of the chapter.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Five**

Draco held back a growl as he was jostled in the crowd inside the shop of Flourish and Blotts.

Yes, he was in Diagon Alley. He was getting his school things for the coming year. Frankly, Draco didn't think school was worth diving into a crowd just to get his books. There was no way and the rest of the shops were bound to be just as packed.

His nose was assaulted by the numerous bodies weaving circles around him. He could smell heavy perfumes and colognes, body odor just beneath that. He scented blood as a woman passed and he nearly swung back to follow her. A scowl surfaced when he realized she was going through her woman thingy.

Yuck.

Sharp voices hurt his sensitive hearing, but he gritted his teeth and took the pain like a man. He kept himself looking strong while others whispered heatedly about him and his father.

"Is that Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"His father's in Azkaban, you know."

"Is he still allowed to go to school?"

Draco focused on blocking the angry buzz following him wherever he went. He managed to get new robes and his books. He restocked his potions ingredients as well as parchment, quills, and ink. He wanted to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies, but it was too crowded and he was nearing his breaking point. It was best to just leave as fast as he could.

Why couldn't the day be like last week? There was hardly anyone and it was quiet and peaceful.

He shouldered his way to the area designated for apparating to and from Diagon Alley.

"Draco!"

Twisting automatically before he could stop himself, Draco came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. He felt his control slipping.

"Draco," she said breathlessly when she caught up with him. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

She glanced back and he followed her gaze to a cluster of Slytherin girls. He could tell by the way they stood. Then she turned back and said, "You don't have to leave so soon, Draco. Why don't we get a sundae at Fortescue's? You can tell me about your summer."

He stared down at her. "No, thank you, Parkinson."

Her perfume was too strong. It was all he could do to keep from pinching his nose shut…and her awful breath wasn't helping either.

"But, Draco—"

"I said no, damn it!" he barked irritably. Parkinson ducked her head instantly. "Now shove off before I get really angry."

Without another word, she hurried away, glancing over her shoulder at him all the while. Draco turned away and consciously rolled his shoulders to rid himself of tension. The noise wasn't as loud here and he took the opportunity to take deep breaths.

_One…_

Eyes closed, Draco breathed in through his nose.

_Two…_

He exhaled.

_Three…_

One more time.

_Fo—_

His eyes snapped open. His nostrils flared wide, trying to catch that scent once more. He swiveled around in a flash and he covered the area before him in a second.

Wizards milled around shopping. The same crowd as before.

Draco knew he had smelled that scent before. He knew it was a person, but who? Hell, he couldn't even remember where that scent came from.

Shaking his head at his jumpiness, Draco made to turn back and continue home when he spotted a familiar bushy brown head.

His lip curled in anger.

Mudblood Granger.

His first instinct said go straight to her and beat the shit out of her, girl or not. She was practically elemental in bringing his father down. His second repeated what the first said. His third was to go before she saw him. His fourth prodded him to look for Potter and Weasley.

Strategically speaking, to go straight for Granger now was suicide, figuratively speaking. That would give his House hell, not to mention, make the bloody Gryffindors anticipate more trouble and he didn't need that. He wanted them to lower their guards and at the right precise moment, strike at the heart of their House, which he supposed would be…Granger.

Yes, that mudblood saw everything. She would have to go first. Weasel saw even less than Longbottom and that was saying a lot. The Weasel was next and Potter would be last.

He tracked Granger's movements like a hawk. A scowl settled upon his face as he watched the happiness crease her face. What did she have that he didn't, that she could be happy and he wasn't?

"It's not fair," he whispered. Anger burned deep into his heart until he could take the heat no more. Draco spun on his heel and left Diagon Alley.

After a curt greeting to his mother, he retreated into his bedroom. Throwing himself onto his bed, Draco began to dissect what he knew about the Mudblood of Gryffindor.

She was intelligent…a mudblood…small…very attached to her books…a teacher's pet…very close to Potter and Weasel…brave…determined…and there was a sort of vulnerability she exuded when she was alone…

Where did that come from?

Draco shook his head.

It would take a lot to bring her down. She suspected the worst of anyone in Slytherin. So that left out many of his acquaintances—many, but not all.

He had a few connections in Ravenclaw that could suit his purpose. Draco wasn't, however, trusting enough to establish any ties to Hufflepuff. They were too…yellow. There wasn't any other word for it. Something about them made his spine tingle and not in a pleasant way either.

Selecting the right person was crucial. He, or she, had to be believable enough for Granger to drop her heavy guard.

And when she did, she was good as gone.

Draco smiled in anticipation.

* * *

**—As many of you have guessed, Draco is the black wolf Hermione met in the woods in the last chapter. Damn, are you guys psychic or something? Or am I that obvious?**

**Ridea: It's funny that you mention that book because I just bought it this two weekends ago (3/4/05). I've only read the first three pages, but they look awesome. I agree. I probably will like it. Have you read any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' stuff? She is such an excellent writer. Maggie Shayne is also a good vampy writer.**

**Vashka: I do watch a lot of discovery channel. I also love animal planet. The Animal Face Off show kicks ass. I also have four dogs and wolves are my favorite N. American predator. **

**BloodJewel: You asked about the muggle wolves being gray vs. the wizard wolves being black, and I thought that was very observant of you. My answer to that is the pureblood wolves are a variety of natural wolf coat colors. It's just a coincidence that both Draco and Hermione are both black, although Draco's family tends to lean towards the white silvery coats. Heh heh, he's gonna be the black "sheep" of the family.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going on Spring Break and I won't be able to get to a computer until the 4th of April. So, I decided to update the story before I leave. That way you all can have something to read while I'm gone. **

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Six**

She walked alone through the crowd of students and parents. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with excitement. She could smell it in the air as well as fear from the new first years.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see Ron rush at her, followed closely by Harry and Ginny. Ron stopped just short of her and then clamped his arms around her in a crushing hug.

She could smell his heat, the soap he used that morning, faint traces of food…

Hermione began to breathe through her mouth to stop the overwhelming scent of Ron. His closeness began to rankle as the quick hug extended to a long hug.

Clearing her throat pointedly, Hermione pulled just a little. He got the hint and let go, smiling stupidly. She didn't want to put that word to him, but there was just no other way to describe the look on his face.

Turning to Harry and Ginny, she gave them each a quick hug. Ginny, she smelled, was having her period. The blood scent wafted up to her nose as Hermione pulled out of Ginny's hug. Her stomach muscles clenched painfully just as her jaw did.

The memory of what her father did struggled to surface, but she ruthlessly forced it back. That horrible day did not need to be remembered. She just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"So, um, how are you?" Hermione asked to get her mind off that particular memory.

Ron and Harry started to rattle off the things they did as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

She and Ginny followed the boys into an empty compartment and sat down.

Harry, it seems, left the Dursleys to stay once more at the Burrow. She wanted to ask why he didn't go to London instead, but realized that it was because of Sirius. She looked at him with new eyes.

His bright emerald green eyes didn't seem that bright anymore. There was a certain sadness to him, lending an air of wisdom. Ginny seemed different this year as well.

"Hermione?"

She had spaced out. Slightly embarrassed, she looked at Ron. "I'm sorry, Ron. What did you say?"

"I asked what did you do over the break. I mean, you didn't even come visit us. You usually do." Ron's brown eyes searched her face.

"I, uh, did my homework and learned some new things." Hermione forced herself to keep eye contact with Ron as she said this.

"Homework? Will you ever change, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Her eyes lowered slightly. _If only you knew, Harry._

Clearing her throat again, she said, "It wasn't all that bad."

_Except for—no. Don't think about it._

Five minutes later, the train whistle blew and began its long trek to Hogwarts.

Something tugged at her mind, like she was forgetting something important. Looking at Ron, he gestured emphatically about Quidditch.

In an instant, it came to her.

"Holy hell!" she burst. The three fell silent in shock. She jumped up and grabbed Ron by the wrist. "Ronald, we're supposed to be with the other prefects!"

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed. "Have to go, guys."

Hermione didn't bother to say good-bye. She would see them later. She ran towards the front of the train for the prefect's carriage.

_What a day to start off_, she thought wretchedly.

"Hermione, you're gripping me too tight!" Ron said suddenly.

In a flash, she let go. "Sorry, Ron. I just—"

"Damn, when did you get all Super Witch?"

She halted and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He held up his wrist. It was red and she could see the imprints her fingers made. Damn it. She must have held on too tight. As she studied his wrist, the red went a deeper shade.

"It's going to bruise," remarked Ron.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Just—come on. We're late enough as it is." Hermione led the way, finally reaching the prefects carriage. Opening the door, they both stepped into the room.

Too many pairs of eyes turned to them.

"We're sorry we're late," she blurted.

The Head Boy, Daniel Smythe, raised his eyebrow at them. "Well, now that you've joined us, the new fifth year prefects were introducing themselves. After that, Pamela and I will hand you all your instructions."

Hermione spotted Pamela Dawson behind Daniel and nodded hello to her. She nodded back. Walking silently, she and Ron took their seats behind the Hufflepuff prefects.

Taking a quick look around, she noticed the new prefects were slightly shaking. She could smell fear emanating from them, especially the girls. Then an odd scent caught her attention, but Daniel was speaking once more and she focused on him.

"—this year, we all need to work together to plan several events for the students. Pamela and I will assign positions when they draw near. I expect all of you to not abuse your titles. If you are caught doing so, you will automatically be stripped of your prefect duties." He turned to Pamela. "Pam?"

She stood as he sat down. Pushing her blond hair out of her eyes, she said, "First off, I want to congratulate the fifth year prefects. The job isn't hard as long as you do it right. Second, I will be handing out schedules of patrolling the castle. For now, the fifth years are paired with their corresponding sixth year House prefects to learn how things are done. After a few months of that, then different Houses will patrol with other Houses, but the schedules for that will be worked out later in the year."

At that, she shot a quick look for the first time at the Slytherin prefects. She nearly jumped in surprise when she met Draco Malfoy's hard pale eyes. Hermione glared at him and turned her attention back to Pamela, dismissing him.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time Pamela talked. Her jaw kept clenching as it began to get on her nerves, but she would not let herself turn to meet his gaze again.

The schedules came around then. Taking one, she looked it over.

_Patrolling Schedule_

_September:  
Monday – Tamara Philips & Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)  
Tuesday – Bradley Fine & Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff)  
Wednesday – Angelica Rasden & Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)  
Thursday – Seth Trevors & Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)  
Friday – Andrew Thompson & Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw)  
Saturday – Eliza Watson & Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)  
Sunday – Joseph Kennedy & Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor)  
Monday – Gwendolyn Devon & Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)  
__  
Tuesday starts the cycle all over again with Philips and Patil._

_Please note that this cycle will continue until Head Boy and Girl have said otherwise **and **that either one will also be patrolling the corridors to make sure the prefects are doing their jobs._

It seemed everyone finished reading the schedules at the same time. The rustle of papers caught Daniel's attention. Getting up from his seat, he said, "Now that you all have read the schedules, seeing as today is Wednesday, Rasden and Granger will patrol tonight."

Pamela spoke up. "Also remember that you fifth year prefects are to escort the new first years of your individual Houses to your dormitories. Then after that will Rasden and Granger patrol."

"Does everyone understand what their job is to do?" asked Daniel. No one spoke. He clapped his hands together. "Okay then. You're all free to leave, or you can hang out in here."

Standing up, Hermione went up to the new Gryffindor prefects. "Hi, sorry Ron and I were late to the meeting."

Angelica Rasden, a raven-haired girl with blue eyes, shrugged and said, "You didn't miss much, Hermione. In fact, Malfoy got in just a few minutes before you."

Ron was talking with Joseph Kennedy, who was almost as tall as Ron, but had shaggy blond hair. They were talking about Quidditch. She met Angelica's eyes and simultaneously they rolled them in exasperation.

"Honestly," said Angelica, "don't they talk about anything else?"

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "Afraid not."

Angelica shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later tonight."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Just meet me in front of the Great Hall after you and Joseph are done with the first years."

"Sure thing." Angelica tossed her hair over her shoulder and paused nearly imperceptibly. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Hermione, uh, Malfoy's staring at you."

"What?" she hissed. "That's not funny, Angelica."

"I'm serious," Angelica insisted.

Hermione discreetly sniffed Angelica and didn't smell anything to indicate that the girl was lying. She had drawn the conclusion that lying had a certain smell to it, as her parents always knew when she was lying. She sighed, struggling to accept the fact that Malfoy _might_ be staring. Hell, he might not even be staring at her.

Using the guise of tucking her hair behind her ear, Hermione chanced a look at Malfoy. A shot of adrenaline went through her when her eyes met his. An arrogant brow lifted and something flickered in his eyes. A thrill of excitement went through her.

She forced a glare and turned away. "Ron," she said to get his attention. "I'm heading back to the compartment. You coming?"

"Of course." The redhead said his good-byes to Joseph.

While Ron was doing that, Angelica again leaned forward. "I told you. What do you think he's up to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know and, frankly, I don't care." Ron touched her shoulder and she muttered a quick farewell to Angelica. As they walked to the door, Malfoy and Parkinson cut in front of them. Startled, she cried, "Hey!"

Malfoy pushed Parkinson out the door as he turned his head to pin her in place with a glare.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and the wolf inside her raised its hackles warily. There was something different about Malfoy now. He was…dangerous.

She refused to take a step back and she glared right back. She was not going to back down and intuition told her neither would he. Just as he was now different, so was she. They stood there for seconds, or maybe it was minutes. Time stretched.

There was nothing but Malfoy's gray eyes. The look in them was hard and unyielding, but there was something else. Something she'd seen before, but the memory was distant and fuzzy like a dream remembered after too many years…

"Hey, Ferret, you're blocking the door." Ron's voice was biting and it brought Hermione back to reality.

Malfoy jerked his gaze away from her and to Ron. He smirked mysteriously and continued on his way.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Ron. "He's finally gone mental, I think."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. That familiar gleam in his eyes tugged at her mind. She let Ron steer her though the train as her mind was preoccupied.

"Merlin, what was up with Ferret? Usually he makes a few comments about me and you, then he either gets bored and wanders away, or pushes for a duel." Ron kept up a continuous monologue. It registered in her mind, but Hermione wasn't paying attention.

As they neared the compartment where they left Harry and Ginny, Hermione picked up a strong hormonal change in the air. It was strong enough to push Malfoy away.

_Where is that coming from?_

They drew closer and closer. Ron kept talking, asking questions and answering them himself. Then Harry and Ginny's scents were also in the air.

Hermione was sure that there was no way their scents could reach this far. If they needed to go to the bathroom, there was one at the back of the train. The scent trail was all over. A sudden thought came to mind and Hermione wanted to stop right where she was, but Ron still had his hands on her shoulders.

She heard a slight moaning…kissing…the rustle of clothing…and a soft voice saying, "Oh, Harry."

_Ohmigod! That's Ginny! With Harry!_

"Where was our compartment?" Ron asked, oblivious. "Oh, there it was."

Hermione took in the drawn curtains and Ron reached out to open the door. Panic drove her to grab his hand. "Ron!" she spoke loudly. The sounds in the compartment stopped. "I, uh, wanted to…ask you a question."

He looked at her hand holding his and met her eyes. "Go ahead."

"Uh, well," her eyes went to the window, "we've been friends a long time, right?" He nodded. She heard the panicked whispers of Harry and Ginny. She had to stall for more time. "And we've been through a lot with Harry over the years. I was, uh, wondering if you—"

"Hermione, you don't have to say anymore," Ron interrupted. Slightly dazed, she looked into his eyes. He said, "I know what you're asking me and, well, I accept."

_Wait, what?_ Her mind felt suddenly full of wool.

"Yes…I'll be… your boyfriend."

**-Ha! What do you think? How embarrassing, right? In fact, how will Hermione deal with this sudden snag? Stay tuned. I'll write over break, so don't cry.**

**Wish me sunshine and fun! (And a few reviews wouldn't hurt).**

—**TG **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: I just now decided to follow the lunar system. That means Hermione and Draco's meeting in Chpt. 4 was not on an actual full moon in August. Also, I am using the 2004 and 2005 calendars to keep track of days. **

**As to a reviewer's question, Hermione was just trying to stall for time. She didn't know exactly what she (i.e. me) was going to ask. **

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Seven**

His fingers drummed a speedy beat as he listened to Dumbledore's annual boring pep talk. How the hell did he come up with these things to say?

Draco shook his head. He always knew the Headmaster was a crazy old coot. The old man should have been put out of his misery a long time ago, or at the very least, been replaced with someone who actually lives in this century.

"Draco," whispered Pansy. "Will you stop that? It's giving me a headache."

He only drummed faster and a bit louder. What did he care if she was getting a headache? Annoying her was the only way to get her back for wearing too much perfume. Really, he had felt like he was going to suffocate on the train.

"Draco."

He kept it up.

Sighing, Pansy turned away and clearly tried to block him out. A self-satisfied smirk made its way onto his face.

Besides, he felt restless. Why he had all this energy eluded him. He had no idea how that happened. Actually, he had an idea, and it had to do with Granger.

He had recognized something in her when he stared into her eyes. What it was, he didn't know, but he recognized it and acknowledged it. Experience had taught him to not discard anything right out of hand, for it may be important in the future.

In his usual spot at the Slytherin table, Draco could see the entire hall. His back to the wall, Draco could relax, but not really. The low buzz of whispering was whining in his ears and there were some things he just did not want to hear.

His gaze swept across the sea of students and settled on Granger's bushy head. He had a good view of her as she was facing him. She looked strained, constipated almost. Her face was set as she resolutely focused on Dumbledore's speech. The Weasel was sitting on her left. He was trying to get her attention. Her eyes rolled skywards before she pasted a slight smile on her face. Turning towards Weasel, she nodded her head to whatever it was he was asking.

Draco nearly gagged when Weasel awkwardly put his arm across her shoulders as he leaned in to whisper again.

But he didn't miss Granger's expression and the tension that radiated from her being. Another small smile and she discreetly shrugged off his arm to dig into the food in front of her.

_Very smooth, Granger,_ he thought. Draco piled his plate with meat. Then a juicy, rare cut of beef caught his eye. His fork jabbed into it just as someone else decided to claim it across the table.

Looking into brilliant blue eyes, Draco forced back his reflexive growl. "It's mine, Zabini."

Blaise Zabini stared seriously at him. "No, it's mine."

Draco narrowed his eyes. Zabini did the same, but his mouth drew back into a snarl. Draco did not want to back down. He was not someone to mess with now.

Zabini's eyes darkened to midnight blue. Draco blinked. He sniffed the air cautiously. Zabini did the same at the exact time.

Curious, Draco asked, "Zabini, when is your birthday?"

"The 17th of July."

"You get any…unusual gifts?"

"Like what?" asked Zabini warily.

"I don't know…maybe an insight into the wild side of life?"

Zabini cocked his head at Draco. "Perhaps. You?"

He didn't even ask if Draco had a birthday. He just asked.

Draco said, "Perhaps."

As he asked Zabini these questions, Draco managed to get the piece of meat he wanted. Zabini looked at the platter and loudly said, "HEY! That was mine."

Shrugging, Draco cut into it. He stabbed a piece with his fork and slid it into his mouth. The juices collected in his mouth and he chewed slowly, relishing the taste and texture. He cut the meat in half and tossed one half onto Zabini's plate.

Confused, Zabini looked from the meat to him and back to the meat.

"What are you waiting for, Zabini? An invitation? Eat the damn thing," growled Draco.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Zabini went to work on the meat. Draco shook his head and continued to eat.

It wasn't long until dinner was over and they were allowed to leave. Zabini found an excuse to pull Draco to the side and ask, "Are you…what I think you are?"

"And what would that mean, Zabini?"

"You look different, more sure of yourself, but not in a smug way. You smell different than the others as well."

Draco merely looked at him.

Softly cursing, Zabini looked around quickly and then asked, "Does the moon rule you?"

"No, and hopefully, it doesn't rule you either," Draco said.

"Fuck no! Pureblood through and through."

"Well, it seems at last we have something in common, Zabini," murmured Draco. Zabini, while a fellow Slytherin and pureblood, had never really attempted to follow Draco as the others did. For that, Draco was slightly grateful and slightly irritated.

Blaise Zabini was an odd one. He never badmouthed another person of some other House unless they provoked him to it, nor did he engage in the many antics characteristic of Slytherins. The wagering, scheming, backstabbing and double-crossing, he took part in none of it.

Blaise Zabini was as smart and cunning as Draco and caused Draco to give him wide berth…and a long leash. Draco's father had cleared the path for his inevitable rise to lord over his fellow Housemates. Zabini never caused trouble, but that didn't mean he was not capable of it. For his reticence, Draco never cared enough to get to know Blaise Zabini, but their sudden "gift" was something that could forge a bond stronger than just being friends.

Lucien had told Draco something called "pack instinct". The need for a pack was deep and innate. It was what created so many Beta wolves in the first place.

"_To belong and feel the closeness of family is something of a wonder, Draco, boy,"_ Lucien had said. It was the only time Draco had heard the calm and composed Lucien sound wistful. Perhaps his reclusive uncle was with feeling after all. _"The pack bond is the strongest bond you will feel until,"_ Lucien chuckled, _"you find a mate."_

Zabini's voice broke through his thoughts. "Malfoy, we've much in common. You just never bothered to look."

Draco narrowed his eyes in warning. "Careful, Zabini. You…wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face."

"The same could be said for you, Malfoy," Zabini replied.

A few seconds passed before they both broke out in grins. Somehow, they had reached an understanding of sorts.

Walking together, they slowly started to ask one another questions about their families. They ignored the stares they received from the other Slytherins. It was known that they did not "hang out", and their sudden friendship was enough to be remarked upon, but not to their faces, of course.

Talking in hushed voices, they did not see the group of girls turn a corner and crash into them. Screams rendered the air and Draco winced. He took pleasure in seeing the same expression on Zabini's face.

Turning to yell at the girls to watch where they were fucking going, Draco stopped. They were Gryffindors. A sneer settled on his face as he realized they were also fourth years. He started to say something in character, but Zabini nudged him.

Zabini caught his eye and nodded towards the far end of the corridor. Draco turned and spotted the Golden Trio heading towards them. His gaze settled on Granger. Her face was determinedly set. Her eyes were also on him.

The fourth years scattered, leaving he and Zabini to face the Keepers of Gryffindor alone. When they were close enough, Draco drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't the _pussy_cats of Hogwarts."

"That is enough, Malfoy," Weasley said. "I will not have that sort of talk in front of my girlfriend."

Draco looked at Hermione quickly for her reaction. She looked upward as if for deliverance from Weasley's blunt comment about her. And it _was_ about her. He knew that instinctively.

Zabini looked at Weasley and then Potter. "I should have known Potter would have been the bitch."

Draco leaned close to him and said in a stage whisper, "You owe me five galleons then, Zabini."

He watched Potter's face turn a blotchy red and his hands fist at his sides. Weasley, on the other hand, did not even know he was insulted.

"What do you mean about Harry being a bitch?" he asked stupidly. "I wasn't even—oh. HEY! Take that back, you fuck."

Draco and Zabini looked at each other and again faced the other boys with nearly identical smirks. Zabini said, "I can't take back what is true."

"Why, you…" Potter lunged forward, hands outstretched.

"Harry!" Granger yelled.

Draco, who was quite expecting Zabini to be choked to death, took another look at Potter. His hands were six inches away from Zabini's face. He leaned to the side and saw Granger was hanging onto the back of Potter's robes. Slowly, she pulled him back.

"They're just trying to provoke you, Harry," she said heatedly. Potter looked down at her to say something back.

Draco caught Zabini's eye and nodded towards her. A mischievous gleam lit up Zabini's eyes as he nodded.

Before Potter could say whatever it was on his mind, Draco shoved him back into Weasley, away from Granger. They both fell onto the floor. He and Zabini circled her.

"And what would exactly provoke you, Granger?" Draco said.

Zabini nudged her backwards towards the wall. Draco did the same. Together, they separated her from her friends.

"Neither of you scare me," she snapped.

"We're not trying to scare you, Granger," murmured Zabini. He touched her cheek lightly.

Draco clenched his jaw unconsciously. Then he asked, "Gr—Hermione, have you ever had sex?"

What the hell was he doing asking her that?

Zabini shot him a surprised look.

Granger seemed to have frozen. Her breathing was starting to seize. A faint flush worked its way up her face.

Then Zabini continued the questioning. "Come on, Hermione, it's a simple question. Just answer it."

"Leave her alone, you jerks!"

Draco forced down a growl. Weasley always had the most despicable timing ever. Well, enough of harassing her. Draco nodded to Zabini, and as one, they left her side. Weasley's botched reassurances gave them the opportunity to slip away before Potter and his sidekick could turn their sights on them.

A few corridors away, they stopped and laughed.

"God, Malfoy, what on earth possessed you to ask her _that_?" Zabini gasped out.

"I don't know. I just wanted to throw her off, that's all."

"Weasley makes it so easy, it's almost no fun." Zabini ran a hand through his dark hair. "That was good exercise."

"Yeah." Draco took a moment to feel out his energy. There was still too much. "Do you want to go for a run?"

Zabini quirked an eyebrow. "Here? Now?"

"Why not?"

Zabini took a moment, then grinned. "Yeah, why the fuck not? Let's go…Draco."

The way Zabini had tentatively said his name made Draco feel…happy. As if he had actually made a real friend. "Sure thing, Blaise."

It was hours later that he and Blaise came back into the castle. It was hours after racing through the forest chasing each other and small animals. Drowsy and sated from the exhilaration of running together, they stumbled towards the Slytherin House dormitory.

Draco and Blaise reached the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Blaise continued down, but Draco's ears picked up light footsteps coming his way. He looked down the stairs. Blaise was walking normally and didn't look back. Then he disappeared from sight, but Draco knew he was still heading to the dormitory.

_He must really be tired,_ Draco thought. He looked in the direction the footsteps were coming. He tilted his head up to scent the air. A moment later, he growled low in frustration. He couldn't get a scent and didn't know who it was. For all he knew, it could be a professor.

But curiosity got the better of him. It was very late. Who could be wandering around this time of night?

Draco crossed the hall and pulled one of the tapestries aside. He started to go under it, but he reminded himself that he was a prefect. He didn't have to hide. So, Draco went back to the stairs and stepped down one step. He leaned against the wall and prepared his story.

Whoever it was about to come into view. He waited in a state of half anticipation and half nervousness.

He chuckled silently when Mudblood Granger walked into view. She stopped when she saw him. He could smell the anxiety roll off her.

"What are you doing out of bed, Malfoy? It's after curfew," she whispered, coming closer.

Draco waited for that strange energy between them to flare up, but it didn't. A feeling of relief flooded him.

"I heard talk of people sneaking out to party down by the lake," he lied smoothly. "It is my duty as a prefect to prevent my peers from breaking the rules."

Granger snorted derisively. "Like I would believe that for a second, Malfoy."

He raised his eyebrows in challenge. "I'm determined to have Slytherin win the House Cup. Do you actually think I would do something to jeopardize that?"

She studied him. "I should really report you and Zabini for sexually harassing me earlier."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was occupied with stopping Harry and Ron from going after the two of you for saying what you did."

A mocking smile emerged. "Oh, yes, dear Ronald. How did that happen?"

She shot a glare at him. "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

He pushed off the wall and walked towards her. "You don't want to be with him, Granger. I can tell." Her fear filled his nose. He felt a heady dose of power go through him. Could he push her further? "Why are you with him? Did you ask or did he?"

Granger was breathing shallowly. She licked her lips as she tried to speak. He focused on her mouth, making her even more nervous. "Th-thatS doesn't concern you, so stay out of my life, Malfoy."

"Tell me, Granger. Who asked first?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Her fear changed subtly to anger. "It is none of your business what a mudblood and a blood traitor do."

"If there's a chance you two procreate, then it's my business."

Shock and disgust showed on her face. "Ew! You're sick to think that I would actually allow myself to-to-to…" she shook her head when she couldn't finish her sentence. "Look, just go back to your guard duty."

Granger started to walk off, but Draco stepped in her way. She sighed in exasperation. "Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"No." This was so much fun. "I'm guessing it was the Weasel who asked, wasn't it?"

She ignored that and tried to get around him, but he blocked her. "Don't make me report you."

"I'm so scared," he replied dryly.

Throwing her hands up, Granger said, "Fine. You just stand there. See what I care."

With that, she turned back the other way and left before Draco could react.

_She's fast,_ he thought. _I guess I'll have to be faster next time._

Next time?

Draco savored that phrase. He knew instinctively there was going to be a next time. There was something off about Granger. True, there was always something weird about her to begin with, but there was something else.

As much as he admired her defiance, she had to go. Too bad, so sad.

* * *

**There wasn't that much action in this chapter and if ya'll were looking for it, sorry! But other than that, what did you think? Drop me a line.**

**--TG oooxxx**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Ha! I updated finally. I just wanted to say that my semester at school is coming to a close. I'm leaving school next week, Friday the 13th. I'm planning on writing more chapters before then. Don't worry, I'll update the story. I have to finish before the sixth HP book comes out, remember?**

**BloodJewel: You're pretty smart, picking up on that little detail. Why they couldn't smell her has a place in the story and will be pivotal in the discovery. Now, I'll have to stop and leave you in suspense so the people can get to the story.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Eight**

It was Tuesday. A week had passed since her confrontation with Malfoy.

They were in Potions class. She managed to snag Harry for a partner, ignoring Ron's tapping on her shoulder.

She forced her gaze down to her potion, away from Malfoy and Zabini.

Hermione sighed. Why were they fixated on her all of a sudden? Why did her gut tell her there was something different about them? It didn't make any sense, but still, there was no way they could know her secret.

Her back tensed instinctively. They were looking at her again. God, she wanted to move to the other side of Harry and hide behind him, but she would not allow herself to be intimidated.

She stared at Ron at the table in front of her and Harry. This was all his fault. Hermione just had Harry convinced not to make trouble when he came running up, going on about Slytherins and young Gryffindors. If he hadn't talked over her about stopping Malfoy and Zabini from cursing those fourth years, she wouldn't be in this mess.

They wouldn't have asked that question. She wouldn't have been embarrassed by Ron's good intentions of keeping her safe. She just wanted to go back to her room and sleep. The fumes clouding the classroom were not helping either. The odor of the room was near unbearable, but after five minutes, her nose went blessedly numb.

A black shadow walked up at the corner of her eye.

"What do you call this, Mr. Potter?" a sneering voice said.

They both looked up. Professor Snape was looking at them both like they were ants. Hermione tipped her chin up, and forced herself not to answer Snape's question for Harry. The bastard would take points off for it.

Snape's black onyx eyes flicked towards her, as if daring her to say something. When she didn't, they went back to Harry.

"The Veritaserum potion, sir." Harry's hands fisted by his sides.

She could smell the hate coming from him and tried not to cough. It was similar to anger, but whereas anger had a hot, spicy scent, hate was even more intense.

"I was talking about your total disregard for classroom behavior. You are being disruptive to the class. Five points off," declared Snape.

That was a load of bullshit. It wasn't fair. She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She had respected the man at the beginning, but it was running out, as was her patience.

"Do you have something in your throat, Miss Granger? You're growling," said Snape.

Hermione covered by clearing her throat forcefully. "It must be from the fumes, Professor."

He lifted an oily black eyebrow and swooped away. She ached to sink her teeth in him, to rip him apart, to taste his blood—STOP IT!

She shook her head. Her instincts were awakening, just as her mother had said. Her need to mark her territory—and protect it—was increasing.

"You must control yourself even more rigidly than you ever have, darling. The first six months will be the hardest."

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry in a hushed voice. "For a second there, I thought you were going to jump on him."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Harry. It's just these fumes. I didn't think Veritaserum was this noxious."

Then Snape called out, "It is nearly time to go. Please bottle a sample of your potions and leave it on my desk. You may begin cleaning up, and then you may go."

Hermione deftly bottled a sample of their Veritaserum and walked up to Snape's desk. She left it and turned around into something black. Hermione looked up into Blaise Zabini's smirking face. She breathed in, distinctly smelling pine and sunshine…and the musky scent of earth.

"Hello, Granger. Fancy meeting you here," he said, licking his lips.

She scoffed. "Whatever."

Edging around him, she caught him taking a sniff of her hair when he rubbed against her shoulder. She stared at him, scandalized. Did he just do what she thought he did?

He must have caught the look on her face. He slapped on a scowl. He sneered, "What?"

Hermione shook her head and hurriedly walked back to Harry. Their table was thankfully clean. She grabbed her bag and walked out, leaving Harry and Ron behind. They called after her, but she kept going.

Just outside of Arithmancy, Harry caught up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around, ready to attack. When she saw it was him, Hermione lost some of the tension in her body.

"Harry…I'm so sorry. I just, uh, had a lot on my mind." Even to her ears, the lie was lame, but what could she do? Tell him that she was a werewolf and Blaise Zabini just gave her an open invitation to mate?

Her mother had sort of explained werewolf mating. It was embarrassing and Hermione didn't want to repeat that again.

"When two wolves are going to mate, they rub against each other. This is to…sort of mark their territory. If a female is unmated, a male can rub against her as an invitation. Whether or not she accepts is entirely up to her. The situation can also be reversed. Now, this rubbing can occur when they are either human or wolf. This comes instinctively to us. When the, uh, act…begins, then the, uh, males bite the females on the neck to further mark their territory. This bite can happen in either forms as well…"

Her face was burning. The whole explanation was awkward.

"I saw Zabini get behind you. Did he do something to offend you?" Harry asked.

She saw the concern and worry in his eyes. It made her feel warm and happy to know that someone genuinely cared about her.

"He, uh, just suggested something that I don't care to repeat to you," she said finally. "But don't worry, Harry. I can take care of myself against him."

Harry didn't say anything. The silence thickened as he studied her face. "Fine, but next time, don't just walk out and leave me and Ron thinking the worst, okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, okay."

"By the way, you and Ron…" Harry trailed off. "How did that happen?"

She groaned. "Don't remind me. I wasn't going to ask him _that_ question, but he just took control of the situation and I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Besides, you probably remember the exact time of what day that happened."

His face colored slightly and he visibly swallowed. "Time? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, Harry, and it's okay. I just hope you're grateful that I had to sacrifice my dignity for a few minutes."

His face was red now. He coughed. "Look, if you don't want to be with Ron, that's fine, but tell him before he gets carried away."

She shrugged and went into Arithmancy, leaving Harry outside to go to his next class.

When Malfoy stormed into the classroom, Hermione nearly fainted. How could she forget that he was in this class?

Her eyes avoided his clearly angry face and she paid close attention to the professor, but she could smell his anger. It was by far, the most overpowering thing she had ever scented, surpassing Snape's classroom.

By the time class was over, she had written more notes than she usually did. She stuffed them in her bag and hurriedly left, wanting to avoid Malfoy.

She went straight to Gryffindor Tower. In her room, Hermione decided not to go to dinner. To see either Malfoy or Zabini was too much for her.

Zabini…his eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, and his hair was like raven's wings, all black and glossy. How would it feel to run her fingers through his hair?

"SNAP OUT OF IT, HERMIONE!" she yelled at herself.

God, what the hell was wrong with her? Actually, she knew what was wrong with her. It was her hormones picking up on Zabini's action. She seriously doubted he was a werewolf. He was just a human. He probably rubbed against her to shake her up.

"It's working," she sighed. Hermione wanted to feel Zabini's arms around her. She knew it and couldn't do anything to stop the fantasies that were heating her blood.

"He's not a wolf. He's not a wolf. He doesn't know what that meant. He's not a wolf." Hermione wanted to forget this day ever happened. She drew the bed curtains close and laid down. "Just control yourself, Hermione, and it will be okay."

Sleep tugged at her. It was the waning of the moon. The third quarter had happened two days ago. Her father had explained that her energy cycles would now follow the moon's phases. When the moon grows full, her energy comes back, but when it goes away, so does her energy.

Her body, unused to her new cycles, was slowly accommodating. It would take up to a year to get used to it.

Zabini's face made one last appearance before sleep took her.

It was hours before a hand shook her awake, away from her dreams of running happily through a forest.

"Hermione? Why didn't you go to dinner?" a girl asked. It had to be a girl. Boys couldn't go into the girls' dormitory.

She breathed in. She could smell roasted meat and sweets immediately. Hermione rooted past that and smelled the female underneath. That familiar scent of apples and cinnamon made her smile.

Ginny.

Her eyes opened. She started to say she wasn't hungry, but her stomach interrupted her. She laughed and covered with, "Well, I wasn't hungry then. I guess I am now." She sat up. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"I'm going to the kitchens before curfew. Parkinson and Devon are patrolling tonight. I don't feel like being stopped by her." Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Ginny shrugged.

They went down the stairs and passed through the common room. She smiled at several of her peers. Then Ron stopped her and asked where she was going. Then he told her he wanted her to stay in, but she said she was her own person who could do what she liked. With that, she and Ginny left.

"Wow. I never thought Ron would ever talk to you like that," Ginny said quietly. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's all right. I guess your brother and I don't really suit one another."

"No," Ginny sighed. "You don't. I didn't think you did. Actually, I probably shouldn't say this, but I always thought Ron would get together with Lavender. He's my brother and all, but she's more his level."

"And who did you have in mind for me?" she teased.

"You'll get mad if I tell," said Ginny smiling.

"Who?" Now her interest was really piqued. "Come on, tell me."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ginny took off down the corridor laughing.

Hermione grinned. She raced after Ginny and let her have a little bit of a lead. The thrill of the chase was exhilarating. Her spirits were high and she laughed. Then she closed the gap between them and caught her friend.

"Okay," she said. "You have to tell me."

Ginny panted. "No fair! You must be working out. You aren't even breathing hard."

Hermione took a moment to notice. No, she wasn't breathing hard, but her heart was racing. She fibbed, "Breathing exercises. Now, tell me."

Ginny looked around to make sure they were alone. She leaned close and breathed, "Malfoy."

"You're not serious, Gin," she gasped.

"I am. You have a lot in common, actually." Ginny started walking and Hermione followed her. She counted off her fingers. "One, you're both way smart. Two, you both read and that's why you're both smart. Three, you both get stuck up. Four, you're devious, which comes from being smart. Five, you have some connection that a lot of people have noticed. Six, you both are oblivious to this connection. Seven, you don't see what you don't want to see. Eight, the same goes for hearing. Nine, you're stubborn. Ten, you're aggressive. Eleven, you're get mad very easily. Twelve, you—do I have to go on?"

Hermione could only stare. Ginny had clearly put a lot of time and effort in her reasons. That was the only way she could explain the ease with which she had said her reasons.

"No, that's quite enough, thank you," said Hermione quietly. What does one say after something like that?

'_Okay, the next time I see him, I'll kiss him.'_ Ha, not likely.

They turned the corner and saw the fruit portrait. They tickled the pear and gained entrance. Hermione ordered a two steaks cooked rare and some ribs with mashed potatoes, as well as eggs, sausage and ham. Ginny watched wide-eyed as she ate it all.

"I've never seen you eat that much, Hermione." A cloud of concern settled on Ginny's face. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Hermione choked on her butterbeer. "NO! What on earth would make you think that?"

"You just ate a meal that only Charlie would eat. Believe me, he eats a lot."

"I'm just really hungry, Gin. Don't worry about it." Hermione made a mental note of not eating so much around other people. She distracted her. "So, what's going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny turned as red as her hair. "N-nothing. Why?"

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," Hermione said. Ginny didn't say anything. Hermione sighed. "Let's head back to the Tower, Ginny."

They left the kitchens without a word. On the way back, Hermione heard Parkinson and Devon coming down the corridor towards them. Parkinson was whining about some Ravenclaw.

It was only then that she realized it was after curfew. Parkinson would not hesitate to take points off Gryffindor. She quickly scanned their surroundings and spotted a tapestry. If memory served correctly, there was room large enough to hide three people.

She tugged Ginny to it and put a finger to her lips. Parkinson and Devon were close. They ducked behind it and waited for the Slytherins to walk by.

They heard Devon ask, "What's up with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"Oh, I know," Parkinson said. "It's, like, now they're best friends or something. It's so weird. They weren't even on speaking terms last year. Maybe they're planning something against the other Houses."

"Maybe. Hey, you don't think they're…you know."

Hermione heard the question in Devon's voice.

"No! How dare you say that about them!" Parkinson all but shrieked. "They aren't gay. I know gay men."

"I think they're planning to establish some sort of partnership. NOT gay wise, but businesslike. I mean they're both high up there in Slytherin. I wouldn't put it passed them to overthrow Pucey and his associates."

"You may be onto something, Devon. Why else would they form an alliance?" Parkinson's voice faded as the Slytherins moved away.

Hermione peeked out and didn't see anyone in the corridor. She came out, followed closely by Ginny.

"Do you really think there's going to be a power shift in Slytherin?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged. "You know, I was wondering why Malfoy and Z-Zabini," she stumbled over his name, "are so buddy-buddy now."

"Who knows," said Ginny.

"Come one, let's get moving before they beat us to the stairs if they're heading that way." Hermione led the way, her mind preoccupied with ignoring thoughts of Zabini.

Damn hormones.

With her hunger and thirst satisfied, her body was now gripped with a different hunger. She was a virgin, but feelings low in her belly made her ache with want. She didn't want to have sex, but all she could think of was Zabini's scent.

She shook her head and sighed. A run would help clear her head, help her focus on the more important things, such as school.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but that dinner gave me a lot energy. I'm gonna walk around for a while.""

"Do you want company?" Hermione shook her head just as Ginny yawned. Ginny laughed softly. "Sorry. I guess some other time. Be careful."

"I will be." Hermione left Ginny at the Fat Lady's portrait and made her way to the lake. She took a moment to get her bearings and walked into the Forbidden Forest. Some distance in, she listened for anything that might disturb her. When nothing caught her attention, Hermione shed her clothes and concentrated on changing.

She kept herself loose and relaxed. The pain lasted but a moment as she changed, and then she was wolf. Hermione sniffed around and her tail rubbed the base of a tree where her clothes were hidden. Once she marked the tree, she raced off into the forest without a backwards glance.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Questions still not answered? Tell me what y'all think. Love ya!**

**--TG**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Y'all are so great, I love ya. **

**BloodJewel: (a dark hooded figure comes out of the computer screen) Your questions will be answered soon.**

**Rebecca Pierson: No, Draco didn't warn Blaise away from Hermione.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Nine**

Draco stared at Blaise's smiling face Wednesday evening. He had marked someone as a potential mate, and it had to be fucking Granger!

It shouldn't have bothered him that he had focused on Granger, but damn it! He saw her first! She was his, _his_ to destroy. Now that Blaise had conveniently screwed him up, Draco was struggling to come up with a back up plan.

He couldn't very well say, _'Hey, Blaise, thank you for messing up my plans. I was going to finish Granger off before moving onto the rest of the Golden Trio, but that's okay. I'll just destroy someone else, unless you give me permission to do it anyway.'_

Marking was a serious business for males.

Finally he exploded. "Why the fuck did you mark her, Blaise? She's a fucking human."

"She's got potential," Blaise said simply.

"Are you going to turn her?" Disbelief floored him. "Are you crazy?"

"No, it's just…there's something about her. She's not like the other girls. She's," Blaise tapped his chin thoughtfully, " she's special."

Draco sneered, "How are you going to break the news to her? She may be smart, but she's a human. There's no way she'd accept your advances, let alone know what you've done."

Blaise glanced at him. "I don't see why this bothers you, Draco, or how it concerns you. I want her. I can't stop thinking about her. Her scent haunts me. She smells like fresh strawberries. Draco, she gave me a hard on."

"Ah, don't tell me that!" Draco turned away from Blaise. He could smell Blaise's arousal, and he could remember Granger's scent very well. She was more cherry than strawberry, he thought, with just a hint of the forest. It was a very heady scent.

He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Damn it, he had to get rid of her. She was taking his friend from him.

"What about your lineage?" Draco asked. "What will your father say when he finds out you turned a girl so you could have a mate?"

"He'll get over it. If not," Blaise shrugged, "that's his loss. It doesn't bother me none if he's lost his heir. He has my brother."

Draco slammed his fist on the table. "You have no right to turn someone, Blaise. It is our duty as pureblood wolves to keep a low profile. If you bite her here at school, the professors won't rest until they find the one who put that curse on her. She's practically the fucking right hand of Potter."

He faced the window, but he could still see Blaise at the corner of his eye.

Blaise put his boots up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "What are you going to do about it, Draco? Unless you mark her yourself, then I'm afraid your opinion doesn't matter."

Draco slanted Blaise a look of horror, but his mind immediately clung to the idea. If he marked her as well, Blaise would still have the advantage of easily claiming her first, but he would have competition. Draco was very good at getting what he wanted. Marking Granger would smooth the path of his ultimate goal.

He forced a smirk. "Is that a challenge, Blaise?"

Besides, with Granger gone, Blaise would stand a better chance of claiming a worthier mate when he was older and not ruled by his hormones. If Draco did not take steps to prevent it, Blaise would fuck Granger, claiming her in the process.

As a Malfoy, he had been raised to control himself excellently. He could scent Blaise's restlessness and eagerness to bed someone. Now, Draco felt the same urge to fuck, but he was not willing to lose his self-control and accidentally make himself a mate. Lucien had said his first year as a wolf would mess with his hormones badly, especially since he was also a teenager.

He wasn't a virgin, having lost it to a Slytherin seventh year last year. He knew what sensations and feelings could be felt, but with his newfound senses, it would be powerful. Even now, in this empty classroom, he could smell females and their womanly scents. It permeated the air and the beast within howled in sexual frustration.

Lucien had advised against using human girls to relieve his desires, but, he conceded, sometimes desire was too strong. If he had to, no other choice but to, then a quick lay was better than none. The only rule was not to lose control.

Blaise tilted his head. "It might be. You willing to take it?"

Disgust and repulsion filled him. He did not want to mark her, but what other choice did he have of getting close enough to kill her? If he didn't, Blaise would be compelled to protect her from him so she could make that choice of choosing to mate with Blaise. There was no way unless Draco killed him to kill her.

He felt backed into a corner and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"She won't know what we've done, Blaise. How is that a challenge?"

"I'll tell you." Blaise cleared his throat. "Now, we can't exactly tell her what we are, so we pursue her like normal teenagers would. First one to claim her heart wins."

"She's already involved with the Weasel," Draco pointed out.

"Once _I_ get in the picture, that'll all change," smirked Blaise.

Draco snorted. "Granger's a Gryffindor, remember? There's no way she'd allow either of us to get close to her." He shook his head. "Her heart's no prize."

Blaise raised his brows. "Oh, no? The love a woman is a very big prize. She'd be loyal, brave, soft and tender, passionate…"

"Please," he sneered. "Malfoys don't do love. It's a weakness, one you should do without at all times."

Blaise threw back his head and laughed. "Honestly, Draco, I thought you were different from your father. I know that's his bullshit coming out of your mouth."

"Lucius is strong because he doesn't allow that pathetic emotion rule him," defended Draco. His father, his family, his loyalty would never be questioned.

Narrowed blue eyes seem to pierce his lies. Blaise's mouth drew back into a snarl. "Just because someone feels, it doesn't mean he's weak. Emotion gives you more strength than anything."

"It can't be controlled."

"It's not supposed to be controlled," Blaise said. "You can become greater than Lucius, Draco. You just have to let go and feel."

Draco forced his face blank. His emotions were harder to conceal. He took a deep breath. "I'll accept your challenge, Blaise. That's all you'll get from me."

Blaise shrugged. "It will do for now." He conjured a bottle of wine and two glasses. After pouring the wine into the glasses, he handed one to Draco. Blaise raised it in the air for a salute. "Let the games begin."

Draco raised his glass. "May the best hunter win."

* * *

Scanning the Gryffindor table for what seemed the thousandth time, Draco sighed when he didn't see her. Where the hell was she? Usually she's in here by now.

Shaking his head, Draco decided to eat. If he was going to win this challenge, then he'd need the energy to block Blaise every which way he could.

He cut into his steak and began to eat. He stabbed his fork into one of the baked potatoes on a platter by him. He sliced it open and smothered butter on it. He sniffed at the vegetables and passed. That rabbit food was not going to fill him. Draco snatched another steak and tore into it.

Draco picked up his mug of butterbeer and took a drink. He met Blaise's twinkling eyes over the rim. He set down his mug and said, "Better eat. Don't want to starve, do you?"

Blaise said nothing and concentrated on his plate.

He took one last sweep over the Great Hall and followed Blaise's example.

After finishing his fourth steak, Draco pushed away from the table. "I'll see you later, Blaise."

"Not if I can help it," Blaise said, also standing up.

"You aren't going to follow me, Zabini," Draco said as they left the Great Hall. Then as an afterthought and precaution, he added, "I call the library."

"You can't do that!" cried Blaise. His voice echoed down the empty corridors. "That isn't fair, Draco."

He shrugged. "You didn't name any restrictions."

Blaise growled low in his throat.

Draco leveled a look at him. "Hey, don't blame me if you didn't think your little game through. If it had been me, you'd take any advantage you could."

"Fine. Whatever." Blaise turned down the next corridor without another word to him.

He chuckled. Blaise amused him sometimes. Draco halted and looked around for anyone. He didn't see or hear anyone, so he lifted his nose to the air. He caught a faint trace of her scent, but then a cold draft swept through the corridor at that moment and he couldn't smell her anymore.

Draco continued towards the library, sniffing discreetly as he went. Her scent grew stronger in the corridors by the library as did his energy and desire to see her. When her scent was very strong, he concluded that she passed by recently to have left such a strong scent trail.

He entered the library silently, surprising Madam Pince. He smirked smugly and passed her, going deeper into the room. He followed his nose to her. She was in one of the rows, reaching for a book on the very top shelf.

Draco could hear her heart beat. Her scent enticed him closer. He was sure she couldn't hear him walk up behind her, but he paused when she suddenly whirled around to face him. Her eyes were wide, but when she recognized him, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you," she said. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth.

_She must not have intended to say that,_ he thought.

"Who did you think I was, Granger? Your love puppy?" he asked.

Granger glared at him. She shook her head. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just go away and leave me alone, all right?"

She turned back to the bookshelf. She reached up, but when she couldn't get it, Granger settled back on her feet. She threw a look at him. "I thought you were going."

"The day I do what you say is the day Voldemort announces he's gay," Draco retorted.

She put her hands on her hips—very shapely hips—and glared at him. "Well, if you're not going anywhere, you might as well make yourself useful." Granger flicked her eyes to the book she wanted. "Get to it, Malfoy."

He was about to repeat himself, but thought better of it. Here was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Draco settled on, "What are you going to give me if I do that for you?"

Putting on a thoughtful expression, Granger tapped her bottom lip. "A kiss?"

He knew that she didn't think he would accept such a thing from someone like her. That was probably why she said it. Draco smirked.

"Deal."

Her jaw dropped and he chuckled. He reached past her and deliberately grabbed the book next to the one she wanted.

Granger sighed. "The other one, Malfoy."

His hand went to the other side. "This one?"

"Malfoy," she warned.

Draco breathed in her scent, his hand going to the book she wanted. He took it off the shelf and she reached for it. An idea came to him and he raised it above his head.

She automatically jumped for it. Anger radiated from her body when she realized what she was doing. Granger sighed. "Malfoy, give me my book."

"Not until you complete your end of the bargain."

Fire leapt into her dark brown eyes, turning them from a chocolate brown to a lighter shade of brown.

Draco took note of the change in her eyes and in her scent. The scent of forest—usually a subtle smell—overpowered her usual scent.

Suddenly her face turned sweetly innocent. Granger sidled up to him casually. Draco nearly stepped back. For some unknown reason, he felt vaguely threatened by her, but why should he? She was just a human.

_No, she's not,_ a voice whispered in his head.

Granger slid a hand around his neck and pulled his head a little closer to hers. Now he was at least 6' and the top of her head grazed his nose. How the hell did she get so tall? He distinctly remembered her head barely met the base of his throat.

_Don't think about that,_ another voice said. _Kiss her, beat Blaise at his own game…_

He gazed at her lips and then at her eyes. They were a dark chocolate. She tilted her head up to him as she pulled him the rest of the way.

The book dropped from his fingers to the floor, forgotten.

Her lips were soft and tender. The scent of her filled his nose and head. She smelled like a woman. His inner beast paced impatiently, snapping at his rigid restraint. His hands lightly resting on her waist, Draco let her kiss him. He followed her cues, keeping tight control over his roaring instincts to throw her down to the floor and take her.

She nipped at his bottom lip.

His groin tightened at this. He knew she felt his hands tighten uncontrollably on her waist. That was probably why she did it again.

His control slipped and Draco roughly pulled her against him, taking over the direction of the kiss. He turned her and backed her into the bookcase. He deftly slid his tongue in her mouth and tasted her.

Time to block Blaise… 

Draco slightly bent his knees and he sensually rubbed against her, raising himself to his full height. It was really lucky that she was tall enough—

Granger broke the kiss with a gasp. She shoved him away as she wiped at her mouth.

"How dare you!" she cried.

"I dare a lot of things," he replied. Her lips were rosy and swollen. Draco felt a queer sense of smugness.

Her eyes swiftly turned an icy golden brown, pupils dilating. "Speak of this to anyone, Malfoy, and I mean _anyone_, and I will do things to you that will make you wish you'd never been born."

She pivoted on her heel and stalked away without a backwards glance.

Draco picked up the book. "Aren't you forgetting something, Granger?"

Not turning around, she said over her shoulder, "Screw the book, Malfoy."

Once he was sure she was out of the library, Draco chuckled to himself. He put the book back in its place, but as his fingers left the spine, he read the title reflexively.

He snatched it back off the shelf and opened it.

_The Wolf: A Study of Adjustments to Lycanthropy._

Stilling, Draco listened for anyone nearby. Then he stuck it in his robes and sauntered from the library.

It was highly doubtful that this book would be of any help to him or Blaise, but it was worth a look anyway.

He passed a shadowed alcove and someone said, "I can't believe you did it."

He scented the air and found that it was only Blaise. Then he frowned. How was Blaise able to keep his scent concealed?

Draco turned and felt a slight draft coming from one of the windows further up the corridor. Now he knew. The way the air was coming, he had been upwind of Blaise, allowing him to surprise him.

"Did what?" Draco asked innocently.

"I can't believe you marked her," said Blaise softly. "She passed me by on the stairs and, your scent was all over her. What the hell did you do to her?"

Draco snorted and raised his eyes upward. "She kissed me, then I kissed her. Simple as that." He couldn't resist. "Besides, I don't see why a lowly mudblood is worth your concern, Blaise."

His lips twisted into a snarl. Blaise growled, "She's a human being like you and I. She's the top witch of our year. Doesn't that make her worthy?"

"Not in my eyes," Draco sneered. "The girl is the source of a bet, which means she isn't worth our time otherwise."

Blaise stared at him with shocked eyes. "But…you kissed her."

He forced a shudder. "I wouldn't care to repeat it if not for you." Draco stepped closer. "You deserve a better mate, a worthier one."

"Just because her blood doesn't meet your high standards, it doesn't mean the same for me." Blaise shook his head and sighed. "I shouldn't have challenged you to this."

"No, you shouldn't have," agreed Draco, "but you did and that is beside the point. I accepted your challenge and I will see it through to the end."

Anything to keep you from getting in my way… 

"Draco, I've changed my mind. I'm," he took a deep breath, "I'm dissolving the bet."

_After all the trouble I went through?_ Draco thought petulantly.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but as you acknowledged, I marked her. So even if the bet is dissolved, I will still have a claim over her because I kissed her."

"Don't you dare use that," sneered Blaise. "I thought you were better than that, using such a flimsy excuse."

Draco chuckled. "I'm a Slytherin. What did you expect?"

"I'm also a Slytherin, Draco. I'm just a different kind of Slytherin."

They stared at each other for several long minutes, not willing to back down.

Blaise wanted to call it off, even though he challenged Draco in the first place. Draco didn't want to take the proffered olive branch in case Blaise decided to claim her anyway.

"OY! YOU TWO THERE, IT'S AFTER CURFEW!" a boy shouted at them at the other end of the corridor.

They both looked.

Draco scowled. Macmillan and the other Hufflefluff scum walked towards them. Amusement flooded him when Macmillan paused slightly when he was near enough to recognize them. He had to give the boy some aspect of respect for Macmillan started forward once more, but his little friend was more than happy to linger behind, letting Macmillan to confront two Slytherins by himself.

Despicable, really.

"Malfoy," he said coolly. Macmillan turned to Blaise. "You do know it's after curfew, Zabini."

"Actually, time flew right by me. She was wearing a pink tutu," Blaise replied glibly.

Macmillan snorted. "Right. Did she tell you how many points I should take off Slytherin?"

"I was about to get to that, Macmillan," Draco put in smoothly. "I was just coming from the library when I ran into Zabini here."

Macmillan turned his disbelieving face towards him. Draco could see that his lie was not going to be believed. It was confirmed when the Hufflepuff said, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Draco said calmly. He looked at Zabini. "He was actually being quite disrespectful as well. I was thinking five, but…ten points off Slytherin."

"Well, looks like loyalty doesn't mean that much to you after all, does it, Malfoy?" Blaise sneered at him. With that, Blaise turned on his heel and left for the Slytherin common room.

Macmillan regarded him silently. Draco looked at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that. I mean—"

Draco shook his head. "Whatever, Macmillan. It's been a long day and I do not wish to end it with your ugly face."

Red blotched Macmillan's face as he struggled for a comeback, but Draco did not stick around for him to come out with it. He swung around to follow Blaise.

A few corridors later, he came upon Blaise lounging against a wall, arms folded, waiting for him.

"Did you really have to take points off?" Blaise asked, clearly miffed.

"Why not? Snape'll give them back tomorrow anyway."

Blaise rolled his shoulders. "Whatever. Let's go for a run since we didn't go last night."

Draco nodded and allowed Blaise to lead.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Two chapters in one WEEK! I am on fire, baby. LOL.**

**But seriously, hope y'all are proud of me and tell me what you think. BloodJewel, you'll probably have a whole new set of questions for me in your review. I can't really go into detail with what I have planned. It'll screw up my whole story. For the rest of you, I really appreciate your reviews.**

**Peace out! – TG **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Hey y'all! So glad to get this up. Okay, so here's the sitch: I'm out of school, right? I come home and my mother tells me she cancelled our 'Net connection! I'm going "NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, SALAZAR! DAMN YOU!" There was a lot of shaking the fist at the sky during that. So now I'm reduced to going to a friend's house to update…But other than that, I'm just peachy! I'll try to update more often before July (knock on wood!) and it'll be finished by then (another knock on wood). Wish me luck!**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Ten**

"Lion's courage."

The Fat Lady merely smiled and the portrait opened. Hermione stepped inside and entered the Gryffindor common room. There was no one at all in the room.

Hermione stopped and wondered where everyone was. Well, actually she was looking for one person in particular. She had to talk to Ron about their…change in friendship.

She'd have to look for him later. Right now, she was beat. The class load she was taking this year was beginning to kick her butt.

"_What are you going to give me if I do that for you?"_

"Stop it," she scolded herself. "Honestly, it's like you've never been kissed before."

Actually, she hadn't. How could her first kiss be with a Slytherin, and on top of it all, it had to be the King of Slytherin as well!

He had given her the wolf's invitation to mate like Zabini. Of course, he was human like Zabini, too. Neither of them knew what they had done. They were boys who thought it would be fun to shake her up.

That kiss had shaken her up. She'd wanted Draco to take her right there against the bookcase, but he had to rub her. That was the proverbial ice-cold water thrown on her. She pushed him away and ran to her room. Her hormones were jumping like crazy, even more so because she could smell his arousal.

"Hermione," she turned, "Ron's looking for you."

She gave Ginny a smile. "Thanks. I was looking for him, too."

Ginny narrowed her eyes a little. "Hey, are you okay? You've been kind of quiet these past two weeks. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing I couldn't handle." Hermione tipped her head towards the girls' dormitory, signaling Ginny to follow. As they went up the stairs, she said, "I've just been really tired and all I want to do is sleep."

"I'll repeat my question then," Ginny said seriously. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione scoffed. "No! God, I keep telling you no. I've just been out of it lately with classes and other things."

"Really?"

Coming to her room, Hermione opened the door and walked in. "Yes, really. Now go away and let me sleep. If you see Ron, tell him I'll see him later."

"Are you going to dinner this time?"

Hermione thought about it. She hadn't been in the Great Hall at all. Well, perhaps two or three times, but it was mainly to avoid Malfoy and Zabini. There was something going on right there. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just going to sleep for a while. I'll make a trip to the kitchens later."

Ginny didn't look convinced, but she nodded and left.

Hermione felt a deep sense of relaxation. She attributed that to taking that run two weeks ago. She didn't want to take that run. It went against what her mother and father said. Their blood, their heritage, was not a gift. It was a curse, one that was not to be taken lightly. It was to be controlled, hidden. The wolf inside was only to be let out during the full moon, not whenever she felt like it.

"It is a great responsibility to be a werewolf, honey. While we can reason while in our wolf skins, our instincts still hold much power over us," Katlyn said.

It was just her luck that _more_ responsibility would be heaped on her head. Why couldn't she just be a normal witch…who happened to like books as opposed to boys and clothes.

She had managed to resist the urge to go out and run again. While it was fun, the elation didn't last long when she actually wanted someone there with her. The wolf howled in desolation. She hadn't met or sensed any other wolves in school. Perhaps there wasn't any in her year or the seventh years. Was she the only one in Hogwarts?

A great sadness settled over her. She didn't want to be alone with this new responsibility. There was no one to share it with. If she had been alone when she was just a witch surrounded by people who barely understood her but still were like her, she was practically the last person in the world now. She missed her mother and father. They gave her all kinds of advice to follow this year, but it wasn't the same as having them there with her.

Hermione lay down and closed her eyes. What would she do if there was another wolf like her here at Hogwarts? She knew instinctively they would be drawn together, but to actually run together was something else. She still wasn't that comfortable undressing in front of Kaitlyn. It would be even more so doing it in front of another person.

She rolled onto her side and looked out the window. The tops of the Forbidden Forest peeked at her. The first quarter moon was the night before. The full moon was next week on Tuesday. Thank God, she wasn't up for patrol that night. It would have been hell trying to switch nights with someone else, convincing them and such.

Malfoy pushed his way into her thoughts, followed quickly by Zabini. Hermione got the feeling of being stalked by them. It seemed like they were everywhere. Whenever she turned, there one or both of them were. It was disturbing, but there was something else behind their careful study of her. Again, that feeling of being hunted washed over her. Their behavior around each other changed as well. They were quick to snap at each other during class. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see one of them shutting down someone from another House. The Slytherins seemed to be giving them wide berth.

Adrian Pucey, current ruler of Slytherin, looked relieved. Hermione supposed he had been incredibly worried about being usurped of his position. It was too bad actually. Pucey was terrible to everyone, including other Slytherins. It seemed the partnership between Malfoy and Zabini was breaking.

Harry and Ron were quick to pick up on this. Despite her warnings, they provoked either one, only to find the other come quickly to even the numbers. Then it would escalate into yet another House war. Hermione managed to calm her two best friends down and keep them that way until they did it again. She was more than tempted to just let them do whatever they wanted. It was too much work keeping them in line, especially when they broke cover more than three times a day.

Frustration burned in her gut. She wanted to run again, but to betray her family's secret just to relieve the stress she was under was too much. She was not going to stray again. It was a curse, not a gift. It was a great responsibility.

Damn.

"There you are, Ron."

Hermione made her way to the armchairs by the fireplace. She had just finished her nap and was going to get food when she spotted his flaming hair. Ron looked up and smiled, then he turned back to his game of chess. Harry was playing him, putting up a good fight. She knew Ron would win. He was too good, but he played Harry just for fun usually. It was one of those "bonding" things boys do.

Ron finished the game quickly in three moves, revealing his abilities as a chess player. Harry slumped back in his chair and heaved a sigh. Hermione gave him a smile, which he returned and took as a sign that she wanted to talk to Ron.

"Uh, Ron, I need to talk to you, but not here," she said. "Will you come with me to the kitchens?"

"Sure thing, Hermione. I need to talk to you, too."

They left the common room and made their way to the kitchens. Hermione ordered two steaks, deciding not to show Ron just how much she could actually eat.

"So, uh, Ron…there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she began, not looking at him. Hermione didn't want to hurt him, but it had to be done before anything else. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He didn't say anything, but still, she didn't look up. She didn't want to see the hurt or confusion in his eyes. Then she wouldn't follow through with her plan.

"I…" she looked for the right words to say. "Heh, this is hard for me to say."

"Hermione," Ron said. "Before you say anything else, I have something to say."

Her heart started pounding. Oh God, she had to say something!

They spoke at the same time.

"This isn't working out."

They looked up at one another in shock.

"What?" Again, they spoke simultaneously.

Laughter bubbled up inside her and she couldn't keep it in. The sheer hilarity of the entire situation was too much. Ron joined her with a hearty laugh as well. They continued to laugh for ten minutes. They couldn't look at each other without bursting out in laughter once more.

Finally, Hermione put up a placating hand. "Please, no more. My sides can't take it anymore, Ron." She sat still to catch her breath. Ron did the same. When she felt she was back in control of herself, she raised her eyes. "How is it that we feel the same way?"

He shrugged, his shoulders working beneath his robes. "I don't know. I always cared for you. When you were stammering on the train, I thought I'd save you the embarrassment of asking." He shook his head. "But afterwards, it…felt wrong. You and I are better off as friends in the long run. I think we'd kill each other if we continue the way we are."

Hermione could only stare at him. He came up with this all on his own? She swallowed. "Yes, I agree on all accounts. I…don't know what I was thinking on the train, but we gave it a shot, didn't we? It is better to know early rather than going through that whole drama later on."

She didn't notice him watching her as she rambled on. It wasn't until he said her name that she focused on his face. Ron moved to her side and took gentle possession of her hand. "Hermione, I…don't think we really gave it a shot. I mean, we never even kissed. I would actually like to know for sure if we would suit or not."

Looking away, Hermione could feel her face heat slightly. He couldn't have said it more clearly. Turning back to him, she nodded. His eyes went to her lips and he leaned in slowly. She met him halfway. Their lips touched lightly, but she didn't feel anything other than slightly uncomfortable. He pressed a little harder, but then he drew back.

Hermione looked at him curiously. He met her gaze. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He sighed in relief. "Me either." He stood up. "Well, now that we know, we can go back to the way we were."

She smiled. "I'd like that, Ron."

He grinned back cheekily. "Hey, now I can tell Harry that I kissed you. He's been after me to do it, but I kept putting it off." He dodged her swat. "What? What did I say?"

"Oh, Ron," she giggled. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be the biggest know-it-all in the wizarding world," he teased. Then seriously, he added, "If you ever need anything, Hermione, call on me. I'll help any way I can."

"I know." Ron gave her a quick hug and he left the kitchens. Hermione stared after him for a moment. The relief she felt at getting out of her situation was great, but her pride stung a little. Was she so undesirable?

His normally hateful eyes gleamed with an inner glow. What it was, she didn't know, but that animalistic cast about his face made her feel slightly warm. His lips were so soft, like flower petals…

She shook her head. Malfoy was not a wise subject to dwell on. Turning her attention to the steaks she had ordered, she began to eat. Now that no one was with her, Hermione ordered more food. Beginning to feel full, she started on her last steak.

The door swung open. She whirled around and met Zabini's clear blue eyes. She saw the surprise on his face and watched it slide away. He grinned widely. "Why, Granger, what on earth are you doing here?"

She studied him, debating on whether or not he was playing with her. Finally, she decided to be polite. She was no longer just a human. She was strong enough now to take him if he pulled anything. Hermione shrugged and turned back to her plate. "Eating. Why else would I be here?"

He walked past her and sat on the other side of the table. A house elf appeared and took his order. He looked at her again. "So, where's your lover boy?"

Raising a brow, she said, "I hardly think that's any of your business, Zabini."

"Just trying to make conversation, Granger. That's all," he said. His food arrived and Hermione started in surprise. What he had ordered was more than she had by a few steaks and sausages. He noticed her looking at him. "What? Can't a guy eat without being judged?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's just I've never seen someone eat that much before."

"I'm a growing lad," he said in a thick brogue. "I need my energy."

She chuckled at his exaggerated accents. "Whatever, Zabini. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm just a lowly mudblood, remember?"

His face hardened. "Don't ever say that about yourself, Granger. You're the same as I…well, not exactly the same, but what counts is the same."

She blinked at his harsh voice. "That's a strange thing to say considering you run with Malfoy, Zabini."

His blue eyes widened slightly, but she didn't see why he would take offense at what she said. It was true, but then why did the hair on the back of her neck stand up? There was nothing threatening on his face, and yet there was now a fine tension that gripped the air. Suddenly, he seemed to shake himself and the tension faded.

"I'm not Draco, Granger. Get that in your head," he said, nearly snarling.

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked at him closely. His guard was up and he was very alert, but what about? Zabini confused her. First, he came onto her, and now he was telling her what to do. She didn't like it. Why did Ron have to leave so soon? She wouldn't be in this mess if he were still there with her.

"Fine, you're not Malfoy, but you're also a Slytherin," she pointed out.

"Very good, Granger," he said sardonically. "What else can you tell me about me?" When she didn't say anything else, he scoffed. "You Gryffindors are all the same. Dumb and judgmental."

That got her back up. "I am not dumb, Zabini."

"You're not denying that you're judgmental, however," he pointed out. Then he spread his hands out, palms up. "Peace, Granger, peace. That's all I'm asking for."

"You want peace?" she asked disbelievingly. Scenting the air casually, she didn't detect any elevations in his scent that told her he was lying. His heartbeat was steady. Hermione had to conclude that he was telling the truth. She studied his face. "Why? I thought that went against your beliefs as a Slytherin."

He smirked. "You're being judgmental again. Besides, what do you know about my beliefs, Granger? All you know is what you've been told by others. Now what I've told you is that I'm not Draco. Yes, we're in the same House, but that doesn't mean I hold the same beliefs as him. I believe that every human being is worth something. I believe that Voldemort will be defeated, if not by Potter, then by someone else. I believe that this dark cloud will pass sooner or later."

She listened to his words, his tone. She noted his posture, his gestures, the expression on his face. Hermione didn't know what think. She thought Zabini was just an oddball in Slytherin. She never would have thought that he and Malfoy would team up. She never would have thought that she would be having an actual conversation with Zabini. She never thought a lot of things, like the way his hair gleamed or the light in his eyes or how animated he was. The way he held himself spoke volumes. He was a leader, strong and persistent. His presence was something she felt in her bones. Her senses greedily took in everything about him.

"Granger? Are you listening to me?" She watched his lips move and form the words. She wondered if they would be as soft as Malfoy's. She was so tempted to find out. His mouth softened into a light smile. "Come here."

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione went to him. He drew her down onto his lap and stared into her eyes. His fingers went to her face and gently caressed her jaw line. "So beautiful," he murmured. "So pure."

She brought her hand up to his face. She smoothed the back of her fingers over his forehead, feeling the texture of his skin, and moved down to trace his cheekbone. He leaned into her touch and groaned deep in his throat. Hermione felt it rather than heard it.

The wolf paced impatiently. It was waiting for her to either make her claim on him or accept his invitation from weeks earlier. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Her lips met his for a soft kiss that differed from hers with Malfoy. He led her through their kiss, his experience showing. Before he slid his tongue into her mouth, he asked permission. He rubbed his tongue against hers and she drew him deeper. His hands gently rubbed her back. She would have thought they would be roaming around, but they weren't.

He broke from their kiss, but he moved his kisses down along her jaw and the column of her throat. Hermione tipped her head back to give him further access. His lips felt so good on her skin. She couldn't keep a growl of pleasure from slipping.

Zabini pulled her closer to him, but when she felt his tongue at the base of her neck, she jerked back into reality. "Zabini?" He continued to lave her neck. She stiffened and repeated, "Zabini. Stop, please."

He sighed, his breath caressed her neck, sending shivers up her spine. He sat up and looked at her. "All right, Granger. This is your free one. Next time you start something, I'm finishing it."

A thrill went through her at his threat. She cleared her throat as she withdrew from him. Not looking at him, she said, "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, she exited the kitchens, making sure her composure was even. It wasn't until she was near the Gryffidor common room that she sagged against a wall. How could she kiss yet another Slytherin? What the hell was wrong with her? If she had to kiss one, then why couldn't she stick to that particular one? If she wasn't careful, she might end up kissing the whole of Slytherin!

"Oh, God, why did I kiss him?" she whispered.

Keep a tight rein on your instincts and behavior…The thought ran through her head, stuck on repeat. She had to be careful. Kaitlyn had stressed it many times.

Note to self, do NOT kiss any Slytherins, she thought to herself. Then a voice added, except for Malfoy and Zabini.

She smacked herself on the head. Especially not those two.

Hermione looked up the corridor. She just heard Ginny laugh and Harry speak in low tones. She was going to have to face them. They were coming towards her. Harry's voice carried to her. He was talking about Ron and her. Hermione squared her shoulders.

No kissing, Hermione. Do not kiss Malfoy or Zabini EVER!…

The voice had to have the last word. Maybe just once more…

* * *

**I updated! YEA! Oh and don't forget, I also updated another chapter along with this one. Don't forget to review!**

**Love, peace, and frybread - TG**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Hey, two chapters, huh? Again, you can choose to review both chapters or just this one and include what you thought about Ch. 10. Now I'm going to introduce Draco's other partner in crime. I really have no recollection of seeing her in the books and so, do not have any image of her to go on. So if you're the kind of stickler for specific details, I make my apology right here. Oh, and if you could correct me on what she really looks like, that would be all right and appreciated.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Eleven**

He couldn't believe his ears. Draco rubbed at them to make sure he was hearing correctly.

Down the corridor, at the far end, Blaise was giving money to the Weasel. From what he had heard, Blaise had paid the Weasel to break up with Granger last week. He had to admit Blaise was a slick one. He probably had more cards up his sleeve that he had yet to reveal. The trick he pulled was brilliant. Too bad Draco didn't think of that, though he should have.

Concluding their business, Weasley went one way and Blaise started towards him. Draco made use of Blaise's little trick of standing downwind a lot. He managed to surprise Blaise more often than not.

Draco moved away a bit from the corner and leaned against it. When Blaise rounded the corner, he stopped short. Draco glanced at him and clapped. "Amazing play, Blaise. Absolutely brilliant. Who knew you had it in you to arrange for the break up?"

"Stop it, Draco." Blaise passed him and stopped. He turned to him. "I kissed her."

He inclined his head. "I know. I could smell your scent on her in Arithmancy."

"She's accepted my invitation to mate, Draco. Back off now," Blaise warned.

Draco only smirked. "I hate to point out the obvious, but she doesn't know about your little invitation, so how can you say that she's accepted? I highly doubt she'll spread her legs for you once you tell her."

Blaise scowled. "Don't be crude."

"As far as I can tell, I'm still in the running. This is, after all, a bet. Not a race to claim her as a mate. It's for," he grimaced, "her heart."

"That's claiming her as a mate for me."

Draco clenched his jaw. "Then I'm sorry, Blaise, but I'll have to stand in your way."

"You are not going to take her away from me," Blaise snarled.

Draco took a moment to gaze at his friend intently. Blaise's arms were thickening and he was growing a bit taller. His face became slightly animalistic. He scented the air and caught elevated levels of aggression and adrenalin. Draco could remember the one time he had smelled something quite similar. He didn't know what it was at the time, but he soon found out. It was his first change, the night when Lucien had attacked, intent on teaching Draco to defend himself.

Cursing, he also realized it was the night of the full moon, and it was rising. He could feel it with some unknown sense. They had to get outside before Blaise could change and attack him.

"Blaise, come on." Draco tugged him outside the castle and pushed him into the Forbidden Forest. Blaise all but ripped off his clothes before throwing himself to the ground. Draco yanked off his and fell to the earth on all fours. He let the change happen swiftly without forcing it. It was just a flexing of a clenched muscle and it was done.

Draco took a second to adjust and he turned, only to have Blaise plow into him. Draco scrambled to his feet and faced a growling, snarling Blaise. The gray heather of Blaise's coat seemed to bring out more of his gleaming blue eyes. Unholy eyes, if Draco was of the religious sort.

Blaise stood there waiting.

Draco cocked his head. _Is he challenging me?_

It was all so reminiscent of his first change. Lucien had stood there as well, waiting. Draco hadn't understood, so he had growled a warning. It seems that he unknowingly accepted and Lucien attacked. When did this become about dominance?

Blaise was entirely serious and most likely knew what he was doing. He had two choices: he could either accept the challenge and quite possibly injury himself and/or Blaise or walk away, giving Blaise the right to dominate him. His stomach jumped at this last option. There was no way he'd give up without a fight, and if it's a fight Blaise wanted, then a fight he'd get.

Draco snarled right back. His throat vibrated as he growled low. He had accepted, so who would make the first move?

Blaise began to circle and Draco kept up. Suddenly, Blaise charged. Draco jumped to the side and snapped at Blaise's neck. Blaise twisted away and snapped back. They stood there, staring each other down, waiting.

Draco moved first, feinting to the left, but then going to the right. He managed to get behind Blaise and went for his flanks. Blaise twisted around and snapped at Draco's neck. When Draco felt teeth at his neck, he let go of Blaise and struggled to twist out of Blaise's hold. When his throat threatened to close up, he redoubled his efforts and escaped.

Blaise seemed to look at him in shock. If they had been in human form, Draco was sure Blaise would have seen the smirk on his face. Draco flew at him. Blaise met him and they snapped and snarled at each other. Draco rose up on his hind legs to pounce on Blaise, but Blaise countered by also rising up on his hind legs.

_Probably looks like we're boxing,_ Draco thought off-handedly.

When Blaise dropped back down, Draco lunged at his throat and shook Blaise. He didn't let go, even when Blaise tried everything to escape. Then somehow Blaise managed to wiggle out of his hold. Both panting harshly, they stared at each other, fangs bared, growling low. It was a stand off. It seemed no matter what they did, neither could one up the other.

Draco chuffed and padded away. He heard Blaise turn away and leave through the underbrush. He looked back in time to see the tuft of Blaise's tail disappear among the trees. He had used some of Lucien's tactics and Blaise had fended them off. Draco threw back his head and howled a song of respect. Blaise echoed his howl a distance away, acknowledging him.

No one had won this round and Draco felt it wouldn't be the last. Lucien had said there could only be one Alpha of the pack. He didn't feel he and Blaise were a pack and so didn't think more about leadership. Perhaps he should have given it some thought.

A breeze flowed through the trees, slightly ruffling his fur. Draco sat there and debated whether or not to follow Blaise. He scented the air and caught a familiar scent. He whipped around and followed it on the wind. It had to be that wolf! The one he encountered on his second full moon, it had to be! Draco ran silently, trailing her.

He came upon a small stream and put his nose to the earth. He caught a trace of her scent and followed it upstream. He rounded a bend in the stream and saw her. Yes, it was she, the same wolf he had met. He took in the same ebony coat and form as she lapped water from the stream.

He went forward, careful not to step on any twigs. His paws were silent on the leaves. When he was close enough, he growled low in his throat. She whirled around, amber eyes wide in surprise and recognition. He went closer and she growled lightly in warning. He stopped and couldn't help the lolling of his tongue. He was pleased to see that she remembered him. How could she not remember him? His "greeting" was surely something she could never forget.

She snorted in disgust and turned away to go further upstream. Draco bristled at being brushed off.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ Draco thought angrily. He was sure she was a werewolf. Her behavior spoke of an intelligence higher than a slathering beast. He trailed her, disregarding her warnings. Mentally smirking, Draco abruptly burst into running, and nipped at her shoulder as he passed her. He heard her intake of breath and the pounding of paws coming after him.

_Come and get me,_ he thought. Since Blaise was in a snit, Draco wanted him to cool off for a bit before he went looking for him. He absently wondered how the outcome of their fight would affect their blooming friendship. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't. Draco quite enjoyed having a intelligent individual to verbally spar with as well as a partner-in-crime.

Suddenly, he felt her teeth on his tail. She gave his tail a quick yank and she sprung away in the opposite direction.

_So, you want to play, huh?_

Draco raced after her. Her sleek black form loped ahead at an easy, swift pace. He wondered who she was and if she was a student at Hogwarts.

_Amber, that's what I'll call her,_ he decided. Her regal amber eyes floated in his mind's eye. She changed direction and headed into the forest. He easily caught up to her. It was clear to him that she didn't know the forest that well. He licked at her muzzle playfully, and he gently bowled her over. She rolled and gained her feet, looking slightly ruffled and indignant. If he could have laughed, he would have.

Amber slowly got back up and circled him warily, as if trying to gauge what he was doing. He let her circle him. She wasn't a threat. Abruptly, she gave his tail a quick yank and she dashed away towards the stream. Confused, it took Draco a few seconds to understand. She was taking the initiative.

He liked women who took charge. They were unpredictable. Draco ran after her, his feet barely touching the ground. He practically flew, eating up the distance between them. He caught up with her easily enough just before the stream and buffeted against her as he passed. She yipped in surprise. Water came into view and he suddenly found himself pushed into the stream.

Draco found his feet and he glared at her, fur dripping. Amber sat on the bank, her whole form innocently deceiving except for her amber eyes, glinting mischievously. He waded through the water to the bank right next to her. An unholy idea came upon him. A split second later, he shook himself. He heard her intake of breath and the sounds of her retreat. He glanced around for her and found her a few yards away, vigorously shaking herself. She glared at him, but her regal stare was ruined by a sneeze.

They chased each other all through the night. Draco didn't spare a passing thought about Blaise until he felt the coming of dawn. In the moment he stopped to get his bearings, Amber disappeared in the underbrush, back towards the stream. He started to follow, but Blaise crowded his thoughts. He hadn't caught sight or scent of him all night.

Sighing, Draco turned towards he last remembered where his clothes might be. Perhaps Blaise would be there.

* * *

Blaise hadn't said anything about that full moon in September. Draco waited for him to bring it up, but the whole of October had flown by without so much as a word about it. By mutual consent, they had suspended their bet about Granger, although they both watched one another with sharp eyes and sharp noses. 

It seemed that somehow Granger had known there was something going on between them. It had only occurred to him just now that she was very tense during September and October and was slowly relaxing. Draco rather thought that she knew subconsciously than consciously. If she really knew, he had no doubt that she'd send her two watchdogs after him and Blaise.

As it was, though, she had settled in a routine that never allowed her to come into contact with either of them. She always sat with her back to the Slytherin table. It had disturbed the seating arrangement at the Gryffindor table with a little grumbling, but otherwise, it was quickly accepted.

Now that he and Blaise had backed off, Draco saw it as his golden opportunity to reassess his options of eliminating her. The bet with Blaise was a way to keep Blaise out of the way, but that was taking too long and was a bit too direct for him. Draco normally worked below the surface of things, so no one would be the wiser. He had perfected that skill, but he had to be careful now. With the danger of Blaise finding out what he was up to significant, he had to tread carefully, more than he ever has before.

He smirked. Draco rather relished the challenge.

Throughout the whole day, he carefully drew up a mental list of potential accomplices from Ravenclaw to draw in Granger and just as carefully evaluated and shortened his list. He operated automatically in all of his classes and instinctively when addressing his Housemates. He paid no attention to Blaise's inquires about his health, mental and otherwise.

At dinner, he scanned the Ravenclaw table. Ravenclaws were a quiet bunch, he mused. They were the brains of the school. In all actuality, they were very much like Slytherins, but with a dash of Gryffindor qualities. They viewed their choices with a near cold-heartedness that would have done Salazar Slytherin proud. Their emotions had no part in their decisions. Usually, that is. That is where their code of ethics, so like that of Gryffindors, came in.

He shook his head and sighed, turning back to his packed plate. Blaise caught his eye and he raised a questioning brow. Again, Draco shook his head. Then he took to roving the other table once more. He compared his now shortened list to their faces. He decided it had to be a girl, someone Granger was more likely to trust. She had to be an excellent actress as well as to have something actually in common with her to make it all the more real.

His eye settled on a girl with straight black hair and dancing blue eyes. She could probably pass as a relative of Blaise's if she had the mind to. He smiled. Yes, she was perfect for the part. Lisa Turpin.

"What are you smiling at?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Draco looked at him and said, "Nothing much, really."

"Stop it. I think you're scaring our House."

He glanced around to catch several Slytherins exchange worried and fearful looks, especially Pucey and his court. That made him smile even more. Let them think what they will: plots against the current self-appointed ruler of Slytherin. It was a good cover actually.

He took a few more bites and pushed his plate away. Draco looked forward to enlisting Turpin in his services. Their acquaintance wasn't known and he wasn't going to broadcast it in public. He would send her an owl to meet him somewhere to talk and only talk.

Draco excused himself. He felt Blaise's gaze on his person as he left the Hall, no doubt looking over to see if Granger was still at the Gryffindor table. She was, but Draco had no desire to start up their bet so soon yet.

Taking his time walking to the Owlery, Draco worded his letter in his mind. He had to get it just right, so she would not mistake his wanting a meeting for the wrong reasons. While she was attractive enough, he didn't feel the need to relieve any 'pressure'. Also the risk of losing control and biting her was to be considered. He didn't want any complications.

Owls fluttered gently in the night. Draco ruthlessly held his impulse to kill a bird (or two or three) and eat it. He patted his robes and found a spare piece of parchment. He conjured up a quill and ink and began to write.

_Lisa Turpin,_

_You are invited to participate in a new venture I will be starting. I will not give out details for this venture is of great importance. You may meet me by the lake at 1 a.m. to discuss your potential assistance. I trust you will keep this correspondence confidential._

_Sincerely, __Draco Malfoy_

He scanned the letter once more and nodded to himself. There was no way she could discern any sexual meaning from this. He sealed it and whistled for his eagle owl, who came at great reluctance. Draco enticed him nearer with treats and the owl ate delicately while he tied the letter to his leg. When he was done, he gave him instructions to deliver it to Turpin. The owl flew off with obvious relief.

Draco shook out his robes and left the Owlery. He returned to his dormitory with no incident. He sat by the fire, calmly biding his time. The common room was filled with students talking or studying. He stared into the fire, content being left alone, listening to the conversations around him. He heard Pucey whisper worriedly about him, about what he was planning and if Blaise was in on it. That made him smirk.

But his listening was cut short when he heard someone walking up to him. Draco kept his gaze on the fire, but sensed him sit down at the other chair facing him.

"So, what are you going to do about these rumors?" Blaise asked, settling comfortably in the high-backed green chairs.

"What rumors?" Draco turned his gaze to Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "Don't play dumb, Draco. You know they," his eyes went to where Pucey and his court were before meeting his once more, "are talking about you and your grand plans of taking over Slytherin House. What are your plans?"

"Well, I figure let them sweat a little before I start doing something myself. Nothing worse than being on alert 24/7 with no relief. They won't last four days before collapsing in exhaustion," Draco sneered.

"I completely agree. Have you made up your mind whether or not I'm your partner?" Blaise glanced down at his hand, touched by firelight.

Draco tipped his head. "What do you think?"

"I want to have a little fun," he simply said. "Nothing of interest is happening and it'll be a good exercise."

Draco inclined his head. Very true as his two plans will be implemented simultaneously. Blaise could absolutely NOT know of his goal with Hermione. He would fight him to the death if necessary. The other…Draco would try to share the reins, try to include Blaise in the planning of overthrowing Pucey.

Pucey had it coming. He terrorized Slytherin to the point of absolute fear and loyalty. Draco was not amused. Pucey had ruled Slytherin for two years. He had been approached to join Pucey, but declined. Draco was a leader and he knew it. He would not have been allowed to rule his own direction if Pucey was above him. Perhaps because he had the balls to decline, Pucey had never given him any true trouble as long as they stayed out of each other's way.

"Very well." Draco turned to look into the fire. "Now, other than coming over and confirming my goals, what do you want?"

Blaise smirked wickedly. "Well," he started, "I know students aren't supposed to when which prefects are patrolling, but I couldn't help but notice something very important. To you, anyway."

"And what is that?" Draco asked in a bored drawl.

"You patrol this week, no?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thursday. Why do you have a problem with my patrolling schedule?"

"No, but you might," Blaise said. "Do you know when the full moon is this month?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I know when it is. It's this…"

Oh, shit.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's this Thursday, the night I patrol. Fuck, I'm screwed."

Blaise, the traitor, nodded in agreement. "Royally."

"Shit," he hissed under his breath. "What am I going to do? I can't very well cry off or switch nights with someone else. That would reflect badly on me."

"So what?"

"I've actually been on pretty good behavior lately. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have exhausted themselves trying to stay on guard around me." He smirked. "I'll deal with them when I have time." He settled down even more in the armchair. "What the hell am I going to do? I can't just take off in the middle of my patrol either. We have to stay with the new prefects all night. Damn it!"

Blaise jumped. Draco had hit the arm of the chair forcefully. Blaise hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure no one else can take your night? Perhaps Pansy can…"

"No fucking way," Draco sneered. "No way in hell am I going to indebt myself to her. Who knows what she'll ask for in return." He shuddered.

"You do have a problem."

"Me? Don't you mean _we_?"

"No." Blaise shook his head. "I'm not a prefect. This is your problem."

"It'll be your problem if I'm discovered. We are seen together so much that they'll undoubtedly suspect I've changed you as well. They'll do a check on you and/or watch you. You'll be seen one way or another."

Looking away, Blaise asked, "How much of that is bullshit?"

"A fair amount of it," he said truthfully. "But you must admit that the theory behind it is sound. It will occur to them sooner or later."

Blue eyes hardened and his lips thinned. "Well, then. I guess that means I'm in for it, too." Blaise fell silent. A log popped in the fireplace. Draco watched him carefully. Then Blaise said, "Quidditch practice has started up, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Why, are you thinking of trying out finally?"

Blaise shook his head sharply. "No, but why don't you fall and break your arm or something? Do something that will guarantee a full night in the hospital."

"There's one flaw in your plan, though. There's no practice that day."

"So what? Everyone knows that Slytherin wants to beat Gryffindor, so there's no reason why you can't practice by yourself. Under the impression that we're friends, I'll be there watching, pointing out what you're doing wrong. Then at that point, you'll be in a perfectly common accident."

"And what sort of accident am I supposed to have? Breaking an arm, a leg? It'll have to be something serious, but not so serious Madam Pomfrey will check on me all through the night." Draco was beginning to believe that it was possible he'd be able to get through the night of the full moon without losing his position. It was the perfect set up, so believable that no one would suspect the truth.

"We'll think about that, don't worry," Blaise said.

"What time is it?" Draco looked over towards the clock on the mantel. "Fuck."

He stood and straightened his robes. It was 12:30. Where had the time gone? It didn't seem like he'd been by the fire that long. Then glancing around the common room, he was startled to find that it was deserted.

"Where are you going?" Blaise stood as well. "Are you going to run tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, I've a business meeting to attend." Seeing the interested look on Blaise's face, he added, "It doesn't concern you."

"Fine. I'll just go to sleep then." Draco watched Blaise go upstairs. He heard the door to their shared room open and shut firmly. He seriously doubted Blaise would let it be, but it was slightly possible he'd actually go to sleep.

He left the common room and walked through the cold corridors before ascending the staircase leading up to the ground level of Hogwarts. He kept his ears and senses open for anyone and anything. Draco managed to avoid Professor McGonagall and Patil. By the time he reached the lake, the moon was already beginning its descent in the sky. He felt the time to be about ten to twelve. Enough time, but a little close to comfort.

Draco found a vantage point where he could see all possible ways from Hogwarts, and settled down to watch. A few minutes passed before he saw a slim figure in a cloak emerge from the shadows of the courtyard. If she was coming, then it was certain she would agree regardless.

A triumphant smile emerged.

* * *

**YES! ALL RIGHT! I FINALLY UPDATED!**

**True, the story hasn't progressed that far, but give me a little more time and yes, I know I'm cutting the deadline a little short. So review it, yell at me for not updating sooner, whatever, just as long as you drop me a line.**

**Love, peace, and frybread - TG**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**READ THIS!>> A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. I loved them. Now for the story stuff. I have posted two chapters. You may review each individually or at the end of Ch. 13. Also there's a very important message at the end of Ch. 13.**

**Now enjoy!**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione impatiently tapped her foot on the ground as Daniel was explaining their new patrolling schedules for November. She kept her eyes on Daniel's face, ignoring Malfoy, who just had to sit behind her, and the heat of his gaze on the back of her neck. It was Tuesday. She could have been watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. Instead, she was here at the meeting.

"Now, I want to make this clear. You 6th year prefects will stick to the order in which you patrol—Patil, Macmillan, Granger, Malfoy, Goldstein, Abbott, Weasley, and Parkinson. The 5th years, however, will be switched." Daniel looked down at his papers.

Patil raised her hand, a frown on her pretty face. "What do you mean?"

"6th year prefects will patrol with 5th year prefects of the opposite sex, but same House." He must have seen a lot of confused faces. "Let me clarify with an example. Uh, Slytherin: Parkinson will patrol with Trevors and Malfoy will patrol with Devon. Ravenclaw: Goldstein with Phillips and Patil with Thompson, and so on, understand?"

Hermione nodded her head. Pamela handed out the patrolling schedules. When she received hers, she scanned it, knowing she'd patrol with Joseph Kennedy.

Pamela said, "So, to say this once more, on November 1st, Parkinson will do her rounds with Trevors. The next night, Patil will patrol with Thompson. All right? Any other questions?" No one spoke up. She clasped her hands together. "Okay, on to new business. At Professor Dumbledore's sudden request, we're to put on a Halloween dance for the school. I know, I know, it's very short notice, but with this many people, if we delegate tasks, we should be ready by Saturday morning to set up."

Rolling her eyes at the other girls excited whispers and giggles, Hermione barely kept a groan from emerging. She wanted this meeting to be over. Malfoy was unnerving her severely. She would have liked to have moved her shoulders, but that would give him the satisfaction of seeing her uncomfortable.

After her kiss with Zabini in the kitchens, he'd been watching her even more sharply. She wondered if he knew what happened. Zabini wouldn't have told Malfoy. He wasn't that sort of person, she thought. Of course, she didn't actually know what sort of person he was, but he didn't seem like _that_ kind of person.

She had to say, though, that it felt like they withdrew physically, but their mental focus was always on her. She had adapted to it and breathed a sigh of relief. No longer was she tripping over them every which way she turned.

Pamela was listing all the jobs required: decorations, refreshments, arrangement of furniture, band, etc. Hermione half listened. This sort of thing didn't really interest her. She had better things to do with her time, like finding out who that black wolf is.

She met him before. It was during her first full moon. He'd boldly sniffed her bottom, that pervert. Hermione had walked away from him, determined not to allow him the same greeting, but he'd surprised her by drawing her into a game of tag. He must be muggleborn to have known the game. She didn't know if wizarding families allowed their children to play such games.

They'd played. Hermione had never felt so free and happy. She had someone to share the lonely night of her Change. It had felt good…safe.

No, she mustn't feel anything of that sort. The full moon was the only night she couldn't control her Change. It was a necessity to Change. It was not a time to be having fun. No one must know she was a werewolf. Not even Harry or Ron.

The black wolf went to this school. Hermione knew it in her heart and mind. She had caught traces of his scent, but it wasn't enough to identify him. Wolf scents were musky and earthy. Human scents were different, being spicy and sweaty. Hormones clung to their skins. It was difficult to tell the difference to say the least. She suspected the traces of his scent were from him slightly Changing consciously or unconsciously. He must have reined in his other side before too much happened.

There was something else, too. If she could detect his scent in the corridors and classrooms, then he had to be an Alpha. A Beta wouldn't be able to do any such thing like attempting to Change. The full moon was coming up this Thursday. With luck, she'd find him in the forest. Maybe they'd play again—

"Granger, which committee would you like to join?" Daniel's voice broke through her thoughts. She glanced up and instantly rolled back through the conversation to gain the correct answer.

"Uh, decorations, please." Daniel nodded as he wrote down her position.

He moved on to Ron beside her who said furniture arrangement. Hermione drifted back into her mind, but only emerged once more when Malfoy also said decorations. She didn't jerk or any other telltale reaction. It was her heart that skipped and her mind that tripped over itself.

She reasoned Malfoy probably forgot what committee she was on, so she shrugged it off. Parkinson went for refreshments and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy _and_ Parkinson at the same time would have been too much for her.

"Now if the different committees will meet to discuss ideas, that would be great," Pamela said, drawing everyone's collective attention.

For a second, no one moved. Then Padma Patil, who was sitting in the row behind her at the very end to Hermione's right, called, "Refreshment people over here!"

Similar calls went on. Hermione managed not to jump when Malfoy said in his smooth drawl, "Decorations committee here by myself and…Granger."

He actually knew what committee she was on and he chose to be on it anyway? She then turned to look at him. She didn't want to give him the credit of seeing the clear plan. There were two decorations committee people right next together, already forming the nucleus of the committee. He glanced at her and only raised an elegant brow. She turned her chair around, taking care not to sit too close to him. They were soon joined by Tamara Phillips and Ernie Macmillan.

Ron was up at the front with Anthony Goldstein, Bradley Fine, and Daniel Smythe. Angelica was also at the front, but with Gwendolyn Devon, Andrew Thompson, and Pamela Dawson. Joseph sat with Seth Trevors and Eliza Watson on the other side of the refreshment committee, which consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbott.

"So, decorations, any ideas?" Malfoy asked the group at large. Hermione turned her attention back to the circle.

No one said anything. Suppressing another groan, she said, "Well, it's Halloween, so I think pumpkins will feature prominently in the decorations."

That seemed to break the ice for Tamara Phillips added, "How about giant spider webs with lights in them? It would make lighting more unique."

Malfoy cut in smoothly. "That's a distinctive look, but would it be enough for lighting the Great Hall? It's huge. So how many webs are you looking to have?"

No one spoke at all, but only glanced at each other in shock. Hermione looked down at her hands. Malfoy actually contributed something of intelligence without being a jerk?

Then Tamara cleared her throat. "I didn't think about that, Malfoy."

"Obviously," he drawled. "Look, I'm only trying to make this as painless and easy as possible. Don't take it as a sign that I enjoy spending my time with any of you."

There's the jerk she knows and hates. Hermione broke the uneasy silence that had lengthened following Malfoy's announcement. "The feeling's mutual, Malfoy, so let's get this done and over with then."

The dark glance he shot her was loaded with meaning, especially when he raised a brow at her. "Really?"

She glared at him. He was clearly speaking about the incident in the library. "Really." Hermione turned to Ernie and Tamara. "So, pumpkins and spider webs so far. Malfoy has a point about the lighting. What if we supplement the webs with candles?"

"Candelabras are pretty mood setting," Ernie suggested.

"Candelabras? That sounds pretty good to me. Anyone have a problem with that?" Hermione asked. No one spoke against it, so she made a mental note of it.

Then Pamela suddenly said, "Okay, everybody, we have about five minutes left in this meeting. Be certain to make up another time to meet with your group. On Saturday, we'll pool our ideas and begin to set up."

"When are we going to meet then?" Tamara asked. "I don't know if I can do it tonight or tomorrow. I have to study for a test."

Ernie nodded his head. "Same here. I'm busy during the day, but at night after dinner, I'm free. How about Thursday night?"

Tamara perked up. "Yeah!"

"No!"

It was two voices that'd said no. Hermione was one and the other was Malfoy. They looked at each other in surprise. She looked away first and said, "I'm busy that night doing an essay for McGonagall."

"I have to patrol that night," Malfoy said.

"And I patrol tomorrow night, so it can't be either night," Hermione said. "What about Friday? We get out of classes early that day. True, we'll be pressed for time, but we're all bright students, so we'll be able to come up with something good."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "That sounds good to me, even though it came from you, Granger. I vote Friday."

Ernie and Tamara agreed. The time was set for three o'clock in an empty classroom. Ernie was charged with gaining a professor's permission to use their classroom. Then they all left.

Ron was leaning against the wall outside. When he saw her, he pushed away. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Rather painless actually, but Malfoy is in my committee," she said.

"Are you serious? Just change groups with someone, Hermione," Ron suggested.

"And give him the satisfaction of knowing he drove me out? No thanks, Ron! Besides, he wasn't so bad today. He actually contributed something intelligent and thoughtful to our ideas. Malfoy wants the whole thing to be as easy and painless as possible. I agree with him completely."

Ron scoffed. "Are you kidding me, Hermione? He probably said that to throw you all off. He's planning something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Ron. I think I'd know if he was planning something. Besides, since he's in the same committee as I, I have to give him the benefit of doubt. It's only fair that I treat him the same as the others."

"Don't be so naïve, Hermione! He's a Slytherin. You're setting yourself up for a fool." Ron turned to her and put his hands on his hips. "Come on, be smart about this."

Unease rolled around in her stomach as she remembered what happened in the library last month. She felt anger coming to her rescue. "Ron, I can take care of myself."

"Don't be foolish. You can't trust him!"

Just as she was about to lose her temper, she scented Malfoy turning around beyond the end of the corridor. He and the rest of the Slytherins had been the first out the door. She looked around Ron and met his silver gaze. She started slightly. For once, loathing and disgust weren't evident in his eyes. Something must have shown on her face because Ron turned around and cursed under his breath.

"Weasley," Malfoy said stiffly as he passed by Ron. Hermione felt her heart pounding when he stopped beside her. "Granger, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"No, you're not, Hermione," Ron growled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side. "Sorry, Malfoy, but we're heading back to our common room."

Scoffing, Hermione twisted away from him. "You are not the boss of me, Ronald. Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She turned to Malfoy and glared at his amused smirk. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "Of course, Weasley, your precious girlfriend is safe from my lecherous ways. It is purely business that I need to talk to her about. We purebloods do not sully ourselves with muggleborns."

She should feel grateful he didn't use the word Mudblood, but then why did she feel like kicking his pureblood shin? Probably because he didn't seem to have a problem "sullying" himself last month. Gritting her teeth, Hermione said to Ron, "There, you see, Ron? I'm perfectly safe with him in that area. So don't you worry."

With that, she turned on her heel and went the other way, not waiting for Malfoy to follow. Hermione heard him chuckle tauntingly to Ron before trailing after her. When she was far enough from Ron to overhear, she stopped.

"What is it that you needed?" she used his word instead of "wanted." She knew he would not like that one bit and would retreat behind his usual veneer of disdain.

"I was thinking about the decorations and suddenly had a thought."

"My, that's a shock," Hermione couldn't help slipping in.

He shot a censorious glance at her before continuing. "I remember there was someone here that knows a specific spell to animate drawings. I've searched for the spell, thinking it was a charm widely used, but haven't any success. It seems that this person is the only one knows about it."

"I suspect you don't know who it is either, do you?" Hermione surmised. "Do you know anyone who would know this person?"

Malfoy frowned as he considered her question. He replied slowly, "I've only heard a few mutterings about it, but I believe I can 'ferret' it out." Hermione snickered, but he ignored it. "I just wanted to inform you of it, in case you heard something of importance or discovered the identity of this person between now and Friday."

"How thoughtful, Malfoy. I suppose this is coming from wanting this," she gestured vaguely, "to go as painless as possible? Well, I can't say that I fault you for that. I want that, too." She looked around and shrugged. "Thanks for the information. Have you told Ernie or Tamara?"

For a second, he looked uneasy, but instantly recovered. "I was hoping you would do so for me. As you know, neither of them are that comfortable in my presence."

She stared at him, wondering how they could possibly have had a decent conversation. He hadn't even insulted her once! Sighing, she nodded. If this is painless as possible, she had no qualms against it. In fact, she encouraged it completely. "Very well. I'll do it."

"Thanks." He turned away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Really,  
Granger, thanks, but don't take it any other way."

"Like I would, Malfoy," she retorted before going the other way.

She stopped when he spoke again. "And this isn't a plan to get rid of you. I need you in the group to speak rationally to the others."

"How…logical." Hermione walked away before he could say anything else, all the while feeling unbalanced. Malfoy was really being strange. He wasn't being his usual pigheaded self. She wondered if he was feeling sick. That would explain much, but it didn't explain why he would stop avoiding her.

Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into someone. Mentally groaning, she looked up after catching her balance. "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled warmly. "Hey, where are you coming from?"

"Uh, prefects meeting. Very boring. Is Quidditch practice over?" At Harry's nod, she sighed. "Damn. I really wanted to watch. I hear the team is working on a new defense strategy."

He whipped his head around to look at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Ginny." Harry's hackles subsided, as did his anger. He took the game too seriously, Hermione thought, but he wouldn't hear her say anything about it. She turned to walk with him back to Gryffindor Tower. "So, you and Ginny. How's that going?"

He colored. "Uh, you know, it's going okay. Better than you and Ron."

She groaned. "Don't mention it. The quicker we go back to being friends, the better. Honestly, he's more pig-headed than usual, trying to tell me what to do." Hermione shook her head to clear her uncharitable thoughts about Ron. "Anyway, there's going to be a Halloween dance Saturday, even though Halloween is on Sunday. You and Ginny should go together."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I'll ask her tonight."

Just then, she caught his scent. Stopping short, Hermione looked around, trying to get a fix on it. She spotted a corridor branching off behind her. Instantly, she knew he was down that way. Turning to Harry, she said, "I just forgot. I have to see Professor," she scrambled for who was down that way, "Vector about an assignment. I'll see you later."

Without waiting for his reply, she strode away. Harry weakly said, "Bye."

The corridor was full of his scent. His muskiness pervaded her nose. Hermione followed the scent trail, confused by the clarity of it. Whoever he was, must have been unable to prevent his Change fully. She could detect a small trace of human beneath it. She wondered what could have caused such a powerful reaction. An intersection of corridors came up. It was then she realized that he regained control for his wolf scent had faded back to his human scent. He smelled subtly like pine. She had the feeling she knew this scent.

Hermione committed the scent to memory. Whoever he was, the next time she scented him in his human skin, she'd…huh, what would she do? Go up to him and ask if he wanted to run together the next full moon? If he wanted to mate for life? She snorted. As if she would! But at the very least, she'd know who he is and go from there.

She followed his human scent down the length of the corridor until the intersection. Then she lost it in the mob of other students' scents. Hermione growled low in her throat. She was so close, but it was perhaps a blessing she didn't track him down. Who knows whom she might have found.

Her stomach growled. Smiling, she realized it was nearing dinnertime. She was far enough from the Great Hall to arrive in time for it.

* * *

That night emerged into the next day without incident. She didn't catch his scent at all that night or the next day. Hermione found that disappointing, but at least she could eliminate the boys from her House. If it had been any of them, she'd know when she studied in the common room that night after dinner.

She walked out of Charms and went on to her Transfiguration class. She'd be early for McGonagall's class, but she wanted to review her notes from her prior class. Walking passed a classroom, she stopped suddenly. She caught his scent, but a draft erased it from the air. Sighing, she started to move on when she heard a girl say, "Oh yes. You are my best yet. Let's see how you look in real life."

Hermione circled fully to allow her ears to pinpoint the girl. Was it the person they were looking for? The classroom she had passed held the object of their desire, found when she murmured a spell. Hermione went back and peeked into the room. It was empty save for a black-haired girl, her back towards Hermione, at the windows. An iridescent butterfly, colors changing in the light, delicately flitted above the girl's head.

"Beautiful," the girl said. Her voice sounded familiar. Then she said, "_Finite._"

The butterfly faded away into nothing. Not believing her eyes, Hermione's jaw dropped. Logic said she found the person they wanted to approach, but she was jumping up and down inside, screaming with joy. She struggled to keep her breathing even. She felt slightly dizzy from her discovery.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Uh, excuse me?"

The girl whirled around, her arm dislodging the number of drawings on the sill. "Oh! I'm sorry, did you need the classroom?"

Hermione went closer to get a better look at the girl. "No. It's just that I, uh, couldn't help but notice you were in here. Then I saw that butterfly and I had to know who did it." She stopped by her, noting the blue eyes and black hair. "You're, um," she looked at the girl's robes and saw that she was in Raven claw. Hermione quickly ran through her list of Ravenclaws and managed to remember, "Lisa Turpin, right?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "And you're Hermione Granger."

"Yeah." Hermione noticed Lisa's drawings on the floor and bent down to pick them up. Lisa followed and helped. Hermione said, "I was just wondering how you made that butterfly appear?"

"Oh, I don't really tell people anything about what I do," Lisa began, looking away.

"Please, Lisa, I'm just curious." Standing up, Hermione handed Lisa the drawings. "That's all I am. I'm not really interested in stealing your idea from you."

Lisa studied her for several long moments. She looked away and said, "Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" She went on without looking at Hermione. " I appreciate you wanting to learn, but I can't."

"Lisa," Hermione took a deep breath and jumped into the truth. "I wanted to know because I've heard that someone here at Hogwarts can bring drawings to life, and I think that person is you, Lisa. As you know, I'm a prefect and I just came from a prefects meeting. There is going to be a Halloween dance on Saturday and I'm on the decorations committee. I heard about you, so I was thinking you could help."

The other girl's blue eyes widened again. "I don't think so, Hermione. I don't want to advertise myself that way."

"But, Lisa, please? It would give the dance a whole new look and you'd get the credit for it. I'll make sure of it. Please, Lisa? If you are as good as they say you are…well, I want the best for the school, especially since it's all on short notice. It would be really great if you could, Lisa." Hermione clasped her hands together. "Please?"

Lisa looked away. Hermione felt dread. Sighing, Lisa nodded. "Very well. I'll help you out, but you owe me."

"Of course," Hermione said, nodding.

"When is the meeting?" Lisa asked.

"Friday afternoon. Ernie Macmillan is to get us a meeting place. I'll let you know when and where it is exactly once I find out, okay?" Hermione grinned. "Thank you so much, Lisa. I really appreciate it."

Lisa shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Hey, don't you have class?"

"Oh, crap!" Hermione twisted around and flew out the classroom, calling, "I'll talk to you later, Lisa!"

She was late, she could feel it. Hermione walked into Professor McGonagall's class and withstood the professor's sharp reprimand.

After classes, she wrote Malfoy a quick note and owled it to him. She hadn't seen him at all that day. He wasn't even in the Great Hall. Hermione didn't see him when she patrolled that night either. She wondered briefly if he was sick, then proceeded to kick herself for wondering such a thing. Late that night, an owl tapped at the window. Sleepily, she opened it and recognized Malfoy's eagle owl. It snapped at her once before allowing her to retrieve the letter. Then it flew back out the window and into the night.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her wand and muttered, "_Lumos._"

A soft light shot out of the tip of her wand. It was from Malfoy. He wrote to congratulate her on locating Lisa. He also added to not make a big deal out of his praise and to burn his letter once she's read it. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Honestly, he was such a drama queen, but she did as he asked.

The full moon was tomorrow night. She could feel the wolf pace and howl inside. It wanted to run tonight, but she kept a firm rein on it. Tomorrow, it could run all it liked, but not tonight. She went back to bed, feeling very tense. It was a wonder that she fell asleep at all.

The next morning, Hermione woke feeling charged with tension. She hadn't run once this month. The wolf knew its time was near. She managed to get through her classes without snapping at anyone. Walking back to Gryffindor Tower, feeling particularly stiff with control, she took a shortcut going through a shadowy part of the castle. Because it was so dark and spooky, no one really went that way.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard voices. Male voices. Slowing to a halt, she guessed they were around the corner. Hermione took a few more steps and she could hear clearly.

"So, how exactly are you going to make it look like an accident?" one said. There was a smooth quality to his voice. Hermione perked up and paid close attention.

"I told you," said someone else. His voice was slightly deeper, but the same smooth as silk quality was there. He sounded familiar. "I'm going to practice catching the Snitch. Then I'm going to fall and…"

Her heart began pounding. Hermione stopped listening as what he said ran through her mind. The puzzlement of his voice came into focus and clicked with his words. Why was he plotting? Was Ron right? She couldn't help but move closer to the sound of their voices.

"I'm telling you, Blaise, it's perfect. With my broken leg and your botched attempt to heal me, it'll work," Malfoy said firmly. "I'll heal up quickly and be able to run tonight."

_WHAT?_

Confusion tore at her. Did he just say…

"You better," Zabini growled. _Growled?_ "I hate running by myself. It's no fun."

She was going into shock. Then she would drop dead. It was going to happen anytime soon.

"I've already apologized for last time," Malfoy snorted. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone all possessive on me and challenged me."

"Fuck off, Draco. You know as well as I do how hard it is to control our newfound instincts. Just because you have greater control over yours doesn't mean you still can't feel them beneath your skin."

Instincts? Hermione felt like she was falling and she couldn't stop. She had the most horrible sensation of knowing what was happening, of what she was going to hear.

"Don't be jealous," Malfoy laughed. "Just because you're still a little unbalanced about what you are, don't take your frustrations out on me."

Zabini growled again. Hermione felt the air charge with primal energy. The wolf clawed at her in animal recognition. "Merlin, I want to tear you to pieces sometimes."

"Come on, wolf boy, show me what you got," Malfoy taunted.

"I'll show you who's the alpha around here," Blaise snarled. Sounds of a scuffle reached her ears from where she stood.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Oh, God, they were-they were…werewolves! She could now scent them, telling each other apart. There was Zabini, his scent full of sunshine and apple. Malfoy's was distinctly pine.

HE was the one she caught in the corridor the other day. Zabini said Malfoy had more control over his senses, but if that were so, then why did he lose control and almost fully change? He wasn't in class yesterday otherwise she'd have known he was a wolf then instead of now.

In fact, if they were werewolves, then they could see, hear and smell as well as she can. Oh, God, they could smell as well as she can. They could scent her even now! Just as she took a step away, they crashed into sight. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth to keep a startled shriek in.

Malfoy had Zabini in a bear hug, holding him off the ground by several inches. Zabini kicked his legs out, face turning red as he fought to get free.

Hermione froze. What else could she do? The two Slytherins who had been haunting her dreams were right in front of her. What was worse was that now that she knew, all the things they had done made sense. It was horrifying to know that they knew what they were doing when they both had marked her.

Oh God, they marked her! Who was she to choose? She had kissed Zabini weeks after he had marked her. Did that mean she accepted his invitation? Surely there was a loophole around that. Hermione didn't even know he was a wolf when she kissed him. He can't hold her to that. She thought he was a human at the time.

Just then, two pairs of eyes looked at her—one silvery-gray, the other brilliant blue. Malfoy immediately dropped Zabini to his feet. Wariness stole over his face. "Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, this is a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione fought to keep her heartbeat steady. "What are you doing here?"

Zabini smiled at her. "Nothing, just taking a walk."

Uneasy silence stretched. All three shifted nervously, instinctively reading each other. Hermione sighed. "Well, I better get going. Malfoy, Zabini."

She edged around them and walked away, aware their stares stayed on her until she turned the corner. Coming out of the shadowed corridors and into the bright one containing the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione began to breathe easier.

Her revelations of the afternoon kept her in her room. How could she not have guessed what they were now? Neither of them had expressed any interest in her until this year. She wondered if they knew she was a werewolf, too.

Her earlier anticipation of meeting the black wolf—Malfoy—turned to ash. Wait a sec! If Malfoy was the black wolf, then he'd been the one to sniff her bottom! He is a pervert! What if she saw him tonight? No, it would be the both of them.

Malfoy had patrolling duty tonight! So that's why he was plotting to get out of it. Hermione couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief for him. If he couldn't get out of patrol, then he'd be screwed, and lose his cover. She hoped that didn't happen to her.

Somehow, she fell asleep. She was sleeping so deeply that she was shaken awake by excited hands. Usually, she awoke whenever someone came into the room.

"Hermione! Hermione!" someone yelled in her ear. The bed bounced up and down as whoever it was jiggled. "Wake up! Wake up, Hermione! You'll never guess what has just happened!"

The bed bounced beneath her. Hermione grumpily shoved herself up on her elbows and growled a dark "What?"

For a second, the bed stilled but she resumed jumping up and down. "Come on, you'll never guess!"

Hermione merely grunted and listened to Ginny's piece of news. She knew what it was, but to let her know was to bring many questions she couldn't answer.

"Malfoy fell off his broom when he was practicing catching the Snitch! He broke his leg and Zabini, who was there watching, tried to heal him with a spell to cover it up, but it went so wrong!" Ginny jiggled in delight and laughed. "His leg swelled up like a tree trunk and his leg didn't even heal. They had to go to Madame Pomfrey to undo Zabini's spell and to heal Malfoy's leg. I heard the swelling had a horrible effect on the healing spell, so he has to stay in the hospital for the night. Oh, it was perfect!"

Hermione forced a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah! It was so funny! You should have heard the racket he was making when Zabini brought him in." Ginny rolled off the bed. "It's dinnertime, you know. Let's go eat."

About to say no, she stopped. She would need something to see her through the night. The full moon wouldn't allow her to Change back to her human form until dawn broke. She had to eat.

Groaning, she nodded and rolled off the bed. She searched fro her shoes and pulled them on. Hermione followed Ginny to the Great Hall and immediately searched for Malfoy and Zabini. She only saw Zabini working on a pile of food. Malfoy wasn't with him. Then she remembered that Malfoy was in the hospital. He would probably slip out and join Zabini if he recovered enough, but she thought Malfoy would slip out even if his leg was still broken.

Hermione felt nervous at meeting them both as wolves. Then she shook it off. Even if she met them, there was no way they'd know who she was. She'd make sure to leave them before she Changed back. She didn't even want to think about what they would say if they discovered her secret.

She proceeded to follow Zabini's example and piled her plate with food.

An hour later, she slipped out of Gryffindor Tower, feeling strung tight inside. The wolf prowled, howling and clawing. Its time was very, very close. It could sense it. Hermione stopped by the hospital to see if Malfoy had gone already. It was a risk, but she had to check. Only one bed was filled, but she knew he wasn't there. It was a pillow under the covers.

She hurried on her way. The bones in her fingers cracked and popped, but she kept a death grip on her control. She wasn't out of the castle yet. Hermione had to reach the safety of the Forbidden Forest before she could Change. She shouldn't have waited so long before leaving.

Her ears began pushing out as she hurried into the forest. She ran to her usual spot where she left her clothes, but her control slipped. Only some fifty yards in, the Change came upon her, breaking her inner barriers. Sweet relief went through her taut body as she Changed from girl to wolf. Collapsing on the ground, her clothes shredded and hanging on her body, she completed her transformation.

She rose up on her paws and stretched, feeling every muscle shift deliciously. Hermione howled, relieved of her burden as a human. Two answering howls came from the south. She nosed at her clothes and left them where they lay. She spun around, loping in the direction of the howls.

Her ears picked up the sounds of the nighttime forest. Her nose analyzed each scent. Hermione howled again. She was answered by two more howls. They were close. She went on and caught their scents on the wind. She stopped and howled, announcing where she was. The earth shook slightly beneath her paws as they ran towards her. She heard their pants and the pounding of their paws. They crested a small rise and spotted her.

She recognized the black wolf. It was Malfoy. She looked at his hind legs. There wasn't any sign of a limp in either leg, nor was there any sort of hesitation in his run. The other wolf, the gray one, was likely Zabini. Malfoy greeted her affectionately with a lick on her muzzle and slight bump against her shoulder. Hermione looked at Zabini, who was regarding her intently. He sidled up to her and sniffed along her muzzle and down her throat.

When he neared her tail, she growled low in her throat in warning. He did not take the hint. She felt him nose at her and she turned on him in an instant, snapping at his muzzle. Zabini jumped away with a yelp, his gleaming blue eyes stared at her in confusion. Malfoy padded over to him and bumped his head against Zabini's shoulder. Zabini looked at him before moving slowly towards her again. Hermione waited to see what he would do. She saw laughter in his eyes then. He greeted her like Malfoy did before turning away. The both of them walked away before realizing she wasn't following. Malfoy barked sharply at her and looked ahead, then looked back at her.

She surmised that they wanted her to join them. Inwardly shrugging, she walked after them. Once she joined them, they went on. Together, they chased after small game, sighted unicorns, and heard threstrals moving through the forest.

They ambled along, playing tag, confident nothing would harm them. Of course, they should never have let their guards down.

A few hours before dawn, hooves shook the earth, the smell of something like deer or horse filled the air along with angry shouts. All three slinked down instinctively. A band of six or seven centaurs surrounded them, yelling and shouting.

"Filthy animals," one cried in a deep, gravelly voice. "Stay out of our territory!"

"Kill them all," another shouted.

Hermione recognized one. He was black-haired and wild looking with a gleaming black body. It was Bane. He was the first to draw his crossbow and take aim at them. She growled in warning at him, stepping in front of the boys.

"Kill the female first!"

Malfoy or Zabini snapped at her tail and pulled just as Bane fired. The bolt hit the ground where she had stood. Zabini howled at the two centaurs behind them and they parted in fright, front legs kicking. Quick as lightning, they slipped through the opening.

"Stop them!" one boomed. A centaur galloped after them. Hermione was the last in the group. The centaur drew up next to her.

A crossbow fired and Hermione felt a pain unlike any she had ever experience on her left side. She yelped and fell. Malfoy and Zabini swung around instantly. Malfoy flew past her, snarling and growling. Zabini pushed against her, helping her to her feet. Hermione felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder. It hurt to walk, but Zabini pushed her on. She could hear Malfoy behind them, guarding their back. It seemed like an eternity before the sound of hooves no longer dogged their trail.

In a clearing not far from the edge of the forest by the lake, she fell to the ground, whimpering. It hurt so much! Pinpoints of light danced across her vision. Zabini had driven her relentlessly. Malfoy was on the other side of her, steadying her when she faltered. Their concern for her was something she had never thought to experience. Her heart cried for if they knew who she was before this night, they would have left her to die at the hands of the centaurs.

Malfoy nosed at the bolt embedded in her shoulder and licked at the blood trickling down. She felt weak from the loss of blood. Dawn would be coming soon. She had to get away from the both of them. Hermione began to push up, but Malfoy growled at her. Ignoring him, she rose to her full height. He barked at her and pushed her down to her stomach. She glared at him and he merely stared back at her with seemingly infinite patience.

She huffed in annoyance. The bolt shifted and she yelped uncontrollably. There was a quick yank and the bolt was gone. Air wafted over the exposed hole. Malfoy dropped the bolt and licked at the wound. Hermione panted from the pain of it. Zabini nudged her muzzle comfortingly.

Again, she tried to stand up, but Malfoy _and_ Zabini growled warningly. She felt dizzy, so she laid back down. Zabini laid next to her, giving her his warmth. Malfoy licked at her wound a little more before stopping. He grunted in satisfaction. Then he laid down on the other side of her. Surrounded and enveloped by heat, her eyes drooped close.

Feeling safe, she would rest for a little while before leaving them.

Birds twittered distantly in her ears, drawing her from her dreams. Hermione sighed deeply and stretched. Her right shoulder ground into the earth and she blinked from the roughness of it. Her left shoulder ached dully. A rock dug into her hip and she could feel the dirt beneath her skin.

Instantly, she knew she was human again. Hermione shifted and became very aware of the two bodies pressing against her on both sides. She blinked again and Malfoy's face swam into focus. His left arm pillowed his cheek. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Blond hair feathered his forehead. Then she noticed the blood on his lips and that he was very close to her. In fact, his right arm draped across her waist.

Her legs were tangled with heavy male legs—both his and Zabini's. She felt Zabini's back press against her bare back. It was hard to breathe. They were all naked!

Her heart began to pound as she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Her right shoulder began to throb painfully. She didn't think she could use her arm.

She moved slowly. Malfoy's arm about her waist shifted and he stirred. Hermione froze and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. He sighed deeply before settling down. She breathed a sigh of relief.

His eyes opened and centered on her. Horror and shock dawned in his pale gaze. His voice came out a strangled whisper.

"Granger?"

* * *

**What did you all think? Review itand let me know. **

**Also there is another chapter that I posted too. That's Ch. 13.**

**- Always, TG**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Thirteen**

He froze.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

All he could do was stare at her.

Granger?

_She_ was Amber?

Holy fuck! He should have known. There was something off about her ever since they came to Hogwarts. She had even heard him and Blaise talking yesterday when she seemingly came upon them! She had to have!

"Granger?" His voice sounded choked. "It was…you?"

Her jaw worked. "I…"

She was on her elbow. Granger pushed up more and hissed. She fell back to the ground, face pinched in pain. Only then did he remember she had been shot the night before.

"Damn it, Granger! Don't move, you'll start bleeding again," he snarled. How stupid could she get? A girl like her should know better than that. Draco pushed up and realized he was holding her. Her skin was hot and silky beneath his arm. He snatched his arm away and pushed up from the ground. He made sure her hair covered her breasts decently before leaning over her to examine her wound.

Blaise stirred beside her. The muscles in his back bunched and flexed. Draco cursed under his breath. Blaise turned to look over his shoulder. "Draco, why didn't you…" He turned even more and saw her. "Fucking hell!"

He scrambled away to his feet and stared at Granger in horror. It was few seconds before he asked, "Granger, is that you?"

Granger looked at Blaise beneath lowered lids. Her face was still tight in pain. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the ground, away from the both. Draco gently probed her shoulder. Human now, the wound was placed on the front side of her shoulder. It wasn't that deep, but it still bled heavily.

Conscious of Blaise gaping at her, Draco looked at him. "Go get our clothes." Blaise stood, unconscious of his nakedness. Draco glanced at Granger, her eyes still closed. "And hers, as well."

Granger stirred. "Don't bother," she whispered. "They're rags. I waited too long."

Draco stared at her. What had stopped her from Changing? He said to Blaise, "Hurry up. I need to get back to the hospital before Pomfrey learns I'm gone."

Blaise ran to get their clothes.

"So, you're a wolf, Granger. What were you, bitten?"

She shook her head. "No. Born."

He swiftly glanced at her face. She was a pureblood werewolf? How could he not have known? His thoughts scattered in the wind. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He remembered the centaurs attacking and running…Granger yelping in pain.

Draco didn't even think. Some instinct cried a member of the pack was hurt. He whirled around and saw her on the ground. A centaur was taking aim again. His vision turned red. He recalled running faster than he'd ever run before and jumping at the centaur, knocking the crossbow away. He fell back to the ground and snapped at his legs, keeping out of range of its kicking. He drove the centaur back and away. Then he went back to help Blaise.

If he had known who she really was, he never would have done anything like that.

_Would you?_ a voice asked him. _Or would you have done the same thing regardless?_

He snorted. Who cared? What's done is done. No sense crying over it. Draco sat back on his heels, studying the raw hole in her shoulder. She needed help, but they couldn't take her to Madame Pomfrey—wait! They?

No, there was no _they!_ Granger was on her own, separate from them.

Don't abandon your pack… 

A sense of protectiveness wrapped around him as he glanced at her face again. Her breathing sounded strained. The wound was high enough to have missed her lungs, but it was possible her shoulder could be damaged after no medical care this long. Something in him seized at this thought. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Blaise came running back, Draco's clothes thrown over his shoulder. He was wearing his clothes. Blaise threw his at him. Draco caught them. He looked from his school robes to Granger. Inwardly cursing himself, he covered her with it. Then he pulled on his clothes. When he licked his lips, he tasted blood. Hers. He wiped it away.

"I found her clothes. They were scrap, like she said," Blaise reported. "I thought she might want her wand at least, but I couldn't find it."

Granger moved again. She licked her lower lip. "I…left it…in my room."

She sounded weak. Draco didn't want any questions over her injury, but how else would she get care? There was no way Madame Pomfrey would keep it to herself. They'd have to modify her memory…it could work.

Without telling Blaise anything, he stooped down and gathered Granger in his arms, wrapping his robes around her more securely. He tried not to jar her anymore than was necessary, not that it mattered. She fainted.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked, staring at her. "A werewolf!" He paused. "That means she knew about us marking her."

"That seems unquestionable." He carried her up the stairs leading to the hospital. "We'll sort this out later. We have to get Pomfrey to take care of her first."

"She won't keep her mouth shut, Draco," Blaise hissed as they entered the hospital.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He laid her on a bed and drew the curtains. "Give me your robes." Blaise shrugged out of them and handed them over. Draco walked to his bed and tossed the robes at the foot of the bed. Taking his wand from his pocket, he got into his bed. "Call her and say you went for a walk and found her. Stay on her left, so your back is to me."

Nodding, Blaise called, "Madame Pomfrey!"

Hurried footsteps tapped across the floor. A woman with gray hair came bustling in, concerned expression on her face. She looked at Draco, who rubbed at his eyes sleepily. When she saw Blaise, her features pinched. "Yes, what is it?" Then she looked at the figure on the bed. "Miss Granger? Mr. Zabini, what happened to her?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. I went for a walk early this morning and found her like this." He drew down the robe to show her shoulder. "I think she's been shot or stabbed. I covered her and brought her to you. I figured you'd know what to do to help her."

Pomfrey gasped wordlessly and went to Granger's wounded side, displacing Blaise. Her back was to him. She tsked as she leaned over Granger. Granger whimpered, the sound of it carried to his ears and his gut clenched. The old witch sighed. "Looks like she was shot by some sort of arrow. It's…already healing."

There was wonder in her voice and she muttered a spell. Granger gave a muted scream. Blaise thoughtfully said, "You healed her. It doesn't even look like she's been hurt."

"How did her wound look when you first found her? Was it bleeding profusely?" Pomfrey's questions gave Blaise no room to answer. She looked at him and then back at Granger. "Was she naked when you found her?"

Her tone was accusing. Blaise's face hardened into an impassive mask. Contained anger filled his voice. "Of course. That's why I covered her."

"Last night was the full moo—"

Draco surged upright, pointed his wand at her. "_Obliviate_."

A flash of white light hit her square in the back. Pomfrey stiffened and relaxed. Blaise looked askance of him. Draco said, "Put her in her office before she becomes aware. Hurry."

Blaise tugged her away and Draco went over to Granger. "Hey, you okay?"

She opened her eyes and seemed to do a mental check of herself. Nodding slowly, Granger said, "Yeah. I think so."

"How's your shoulder? Better?"

Granger carefully moved it up and down, then rotated it. "A few twinges, but I think I'm okay. It shouldn't affect me at all."

Her bare shoulder glowed like alabaster. Air stuck in his throat when he remembered she had nothing on beyond his robes…and that she knew he'd invited her to mate with him. He still awaited her answer. She levered herself up on her elbows and looked at him through wide brown eyes. His robe inched downward. He tracked its movement, all his senses centered on every inch uncovered, but before it could go down further, he jerked away.

"Put that on correctly, Granger, before you embarrass yourself," he said roughly. He wanted her. He wanted to take her on that bed, not caring if Blaise would come back and see them. Her being a wolf would complicate his plans immensely.

"Malfoy…" She sighed. He went back to his bed, conscious of the sounds of the robes as she put it on right. "There, it's on right…Malfoy? Are you going to say anything?"

The uncertainty he heard in her voice, Draco closed himself to it. He infused his words with a typical Slytherin sneer, mostly to remind himself of who he was instead of her. "Go back to Gryffindor. Or do you want anyone who's up to see you wearing Slytherin robes?"

Her fear bloomed, filling his nose. She muttered something and she left. Draco took off his clothes and, in his boxers, slid beneath the sheets. Pomfrey had thought what he usually slept in was very inappropriate, so he made a concession with sleeping in his boxers. It wasn't his fault he normally slept nude.

Blaise stopped by to let him know Pomfrey was in her office, completely unaware of what she had done or seen. Draco told him to leave their issue with Granger alone for now. It would wait until he got out of the hospital. Blaise left with a "See you later."

Ten minutes later, Pomfrey came in to check on him. After giving him a few tests, she allowed him to leave. He could practically hear the unspoken "And don't come back!"

He dressed quickly and walked back to Slytherin. At the base of the stairs to the dungeons, he heard his name whispered. Turning, he saw Turpin in the shadows clearly. He walked over to her and asked in a hushed voice, "What is it?"

"As I told you, she fell for it completely. I just wanted to make sure your meeting is still today…and if you're okay from yesterday."

He smirked. "Yes. The meeting is in McGonagall's classroom at three. Granger will probably let you know again sometime before it happens. Try to act surprised when she does."

Turpin chuckled. "Of course…so, you're okay?"

"Yes. Nothing's been permanently damaged. Now go back before someone sees you down here." He stepped back to allow her space to leave. "I'll see you at the meeting."

"Until then." She went up the stairs and didn't look back.

Draco turned and continued towards Slytherin. It struck him odd that she would be slightly worried about him. Turpin wasn't the sort of girl to be concerned over anything really. She was a tough girl. She knew emotions were a weakness. All of his dealings with her were business. There was nothing personal between them to cause concern. Shrugging it off as a mere female thing, he entered the Slytherin common room and glanced at the clock. 7:38.

Dawn was an hour ago. How could his life turn upside down in so little time?

He went up to his room and fell onto his bed. Blaise was still awake, but he didn't say anything to him yet.

"Draco."

He ignored him.

Blaise tried again. "Draco. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." He settled his face more deeply in his pillow. "There's nothing we can do. She knows and we know."

"That's what matters, I suppose," Blaise said, moving around. "But how are we going to move forward? What's going to happen next—"

"She'll come to us. Now leave it. I'm tired." Draco sat up and took off Blaise's robes. "Here. It's a good thing we're the same height."

The robes slipped through his fingers as Blaise took it from him. He laid back down and settled comfortably. He had class at nine. All he wanted to do was get a little sleep before then…and try to forget he knew Granger was Amber.

Draco went through the day, distracted. He still couldn't assimilate the fact that _she_ was one of them. Now he knew the cause of the wildness he sensed in her. He had Potions and Arithmancy with her and she didn't even look at him. He knew she was aware of him and Blaise whenever they were nearby, but she made no move to approach them.

Three o'clock neared. Classes ended at one or two, depending on what year one was in. He wondered if she would wait until later after the meeting. Honestly, Draco didn't think that was wise. If her usual perception of him was compromised, then they were screwed. Rumor and insinuations would be made concerning the change of it. That wouldn't be a good thing for the social spotlight to shine upon any of them. With her awareness of Blaise, it was very likely talk of a love triangle would become known.

How to untangle this mess made his head hurt. Usually, planning and scheming was second nature to him, but today…he couldn't plan shit. All he could do was go through the day like a zombie.

In McGonagall's classroom, he was the first one to arrive. He took a seat in the middle of the rows of seats. Five minutes later, Macmillan and Phillips came in together, laughing and talking. When they saw him, they looked at each other before falling silent. They sat in the same general area as him. He inwardly rolled his eyes. A couple minutes passed before Granger and Turpin came in. Granger met his eyes briefly before turning to greet the others. Turpin followed Granger's example.

Good girl.

Taking seats, Granger pulled a piece of parchment out and began, "Okay, Lisa, here, is going to help us with the decorations." Then she looked at her parchment. "And so, last time, we said we wanted pumpkins, lighted spider webs, and candelabras." She put her list down and got out her wand. She muttered a spell and the layout of the Great Hall appeared, the structure outlined in blue smoky lines. "Anything we put in as decorations will be in red or green."

"Are we going to have any obvious theme?" Phillips asked, studying the miniature Hall with wonder. "Like maybe a graveyard or spooky castle sort of thing."

Granger turned to Turpin. "Would that be any sort of problem for you?"

Turpin shook her head. "No, but if you do choose to do a theme, you will have to help me do a few basic drawings."

Granger nodded. "So, a theme? Since we waited so long to meet, due to our many engagements, I really think it would be a lot of work between now and then. I have no doubt if we pull together…as a team, we can do it, but if we can't, we'll have a huge problem on our hands."

Draco said, "I vote no theme. Too much work in so little time, I don't think we can do it."

Macmillan glanced at him. "I vote no theme, as well."

Granger nodded. "Tamara?

"No theme. Too much work."

"Very well. No theme." Granger looked at the Hall. "So I think we should start with the lighting first. That way we can organize around it more easily. Where should the spider webs go?"

Phillips pointed at the corners first. "Here would be excellent. The ceiling could be charmed to look like the nighttime sky with a full moon and a few clouds. Then at the middle of the walls or every few yards, the candelabras could be placed."

Mini webs appeared at the corners, touching the ground and clinging to the walls. Four candelabras hugged the walls.

"How about a few pumpkins at the foot of the webs and the door," Granger said. Pumpkins lined the bottoms of the webs and the foot of the doors.

"No, that looks a little…" Macmillan gestured helplessly when he couldn't finish.

"Yes, it does look a little weird," Granger agreed. The pumpkins vanished.

"Now it looks bare," Phillips said. "How about leaving them at the base of the webs." The pumpkins appeared once more. "That spot there at the very end, where the teachers sit, the band can set up there."

"What do you think about the idea of mist, covering the floor. The band can be on a raised dais so the mist won't touch them," Draco said. Green mist floated on the ground. The band rose up."

The girls oohed at the image. "That looks fantastic," Phillips said. "Absolutely amazing."

"I say, Malfoy, have you ever put a party on before?" Macmillan asked. Draco shrugged noncommittally. Macmillan surveyed the Great Hall now. "What about tables? The refreshments will have to go somewhere as well tables for others to sit at. Where will the dance floor be?"

Phillips put the refreshment table along one of the walls, displacing the candelabras. She decided to have a few table candelabras instead. Granger put the dance floor right before the band and the tables from the doors to the middle of the Hall. It looked very nice.

"And now, Lisa will do a few other things that float along, adding character," Granger said. She turned to Turpin. "What do you think?"

"The ghosts are going to come around, right?" Granger nodded. Turpin went on. "I think bats would add a little something. Perhaps a few werewolves as well."

He saw Granger stiffen slightly at this, but after several seconds, she relaxed. Several little orbs of red flit about the air and slightly bigger ones prowled the floor. Turpin really got into her character. He knew she'd do him proud.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, here is our dance," Granger finished with a flourish. Everyone clapped. She said, "Now the actual placements of the tables and refreshments will be up to the furniture people, but we'll keep this the way it is and let them decide."

The Great Hall disappeared with a flick of her wand into a small bottle she pulled from her robes. Then she corked it tightly. Swirls of blue mixed with red and green.

Turpin enlisted the help of Granger and Phillips. She said she didn't need another hand when Draco volunteered to help with the drawings. Accepting her refusal with good spirits, he nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked. Granger nodded, not looking at him. "When do we meet with the others tomorrow?"

"Daniel said at two in the Great Hall. Everyone will have finished eating. He said Dumbledore is going to allow everyone else to eat in their dormitories for dinner," Macmillan said. "That way, the decorations and everything will be a surprise for the rest of the school."

Draco nodded and stood. He and Macmillan left, leaving the girls to do whatever else. He trusted Turpin. After saying Macmillan's name in farewell, Draco went back down to Slytherin.

Not an hour later, Granger sent him a note asking to meet Blaise and him down at the lake in twenty minutes, by the big rock he had recently met Turpin. Draco grabbed Blaise and they walked casually through the castle.

"What do you think she'll say?" Blaise asked. "Will she run with us now?"

"It's her request, Blaise. Let her do the talking," Draco advised.

They walked along the edge of the lake and saw the big rock up ahead. As they got closer, Granger walked out from behind it. Draco halted five feet away. "We're here. What do you want?"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"No," Draco said. "We've just as much to lose as you."

She sighed and looked away. "What now, then?"

The seconds stretched. Then Blaise asked, "You knew, didn't you? About us marking you."

She blushed at this. "Yes. I thought you both were just trying to unnerve me. I thought you were both just stupid humans."

"And if Potter or Weasley had done the same, what would you have thought?" Blaise asked. Draco could tell his ego had been pricked.

"I would have thought the same, Zabini," she sneered. "Do you really think just because they're my friends, I'd allow them to do that?"

Blaise said, "I don't know actually." Then he added, "Blaise."

"What?"

"My name is Blaise. You don't mind if I call you Hermione, do you?" There was a challenge in the question.

Granger narrowed her eyes slightly. "No, of course not, Blaise."

"What I want to know is how did you not sense us?" Draco asked before she could say anything further. "And how the hell did we not do the same?"

She stared at him for a long time. An instant before it became uncomfortable, she glanced around the forest. "I've wondered about the answer to that the whole day. I mean aside from overhearing the both of you yesterday—"

"You heard us?" Blaise asked loudly.

"Let me finish, Blaise," she barked. When he did not interrupt again, she said slowly, "I think I did not sense you nor you me because I have never been around young males before. Am I correct in assuming neither of you have been around young females?" They nodded. "I've only been around my mother and father. Their scents are…mature, different." She speared them with a hard-eyed look. "But then why did you two sense each other?"

"There was something different about him," Blaise said. "It actually began over a piece of steak as I recall. Neither of us backed down."

"Your eyes darkened, too," Draco added thoughtfully. "Our eyes…they change, reveal things." He looked at Granger. "I knew there was something familiar in your eyes when I saw you on the train. I should have realized then."

"I thought so, too," she agreed. She shook herself. "But that doesn't answer anything really about us now. What are we going to do?"

Blaise looked at him first. Draco slowly nodded his head. Blaise took a step towards her. "You can join us when we run…you do run, right?"

Granger looked down. Her scent changed subtly, to that of misery. Draco spoke before thinking. "Granger, you do run between full moons, don't you? O did your waiting so long before coming to the forest last night have something to do with it?" When she said nothing and just stared at the ground, he became angry. "What the hell are you doing to yourself? Why are you keeping yourself so contained? Our gift shouldn't be—"

"It is not a gift," she snarled. "It's a curse!"

"It is not a curse, Hermione," Blaise said softly. He walked to her side. "It's a gift, something that sets us apart from other wizards, just as being wizards is apart from being muggles. You shouldn't keep the wolf in. You'll make your self sick."

"No!" Granger jerked away from Blaise. "It's a curse, and nothing you say can change my mind! I've always been apart from everyone and it only got worse when I came to Hogwarts. I buried myself in books to stave off loneliness when Harry and Ron were too busy being angry with me or doing something else. You have no idea what it is to be alone surrounded by people."

"Actually, we do, Granger," Draco said. "We're Slytherins. We may be together, but we're also apart. It comes from not trusting one another."

"Well, what about you and Blaise? Don't tell me you don't trust each other," she said.

"Actually, we do," Blaise said. "You don't have to be alone in this anymore, Hermione. You have us now. You don't have to be miserable."

Disbelief infused her face. "Oh, so now that you know I'm a wolf, you just roll out the welcome mat? Sorry, but what do you want me to do? Join you two? Start a pack with you? Choose a mate between you two? Am I supposed to believe that all that is just coming out of the goodness in your heart?"

"Don't assume you know us, Granger," Draco spat. "If you don't want to run with us, that's all you had to say." He looked at Blaise. "Come on. Let's leave the Lone Wolf to do as she pleases. It's no concern of ours."

"Wait, Draco. Hermione, that night in the kitchens, did you accept me?"

"Blaise, I think because we both thought each other were human then, it shouldn't count," she said carefully. "In fact, I think your marking me, the both of you, should be dissolved and forgotten. We are all much too young to concern ourselves with such a thing."

Blaise shook his head. "No. I don't want to dissolve it."

Draco caught his quick glance at him. "Blaise, do as she asks. The sooner we're done with her, the sooner we can go back to our regular lives."

"Draco," Blaise said censoriously.

"I…relinquish my invitation, Granger."

"Can't you call me Hermione?" she asked quietly.

"No. If I should call you that, I don't think I'll be able to go back to the way things were." He definitely didn't want that. He was sticking to his plan. He would adapt to this new development and plan accordingly. She would die. His feelings about her had no say.

She looked uncertain. "But…I like being able to stay in the same room and not have you insult me every second."

Blaise took her hand. "Then join us, Hermione. We'll start our own pack. We'll protect you against anything and help you as much as we can. We'll be like a family."

"But at the expense of my responsibilities. I was told that I should never use this ability to Change excessively. It was a huge responsibility that shouldn't be taken lightly…but you can't imagine how happy and relieved I am to know that you know about me."

Draco tried to imagine what life must have been like for her these past months, lonely and without a friend to talk to. He had Blaise to share his secret with. How she must have suffered! He inwardly shook his head. No, he mustn't feel any sympathy for her.

But you want her for yourself. You want her to choose you as a mate. 

That damnable voice was back, telling him things buried deep down in his heart—things he didn't want to know.

"I want to join you," she said. "I truly want to, but I can't."

"Tell me something, Granger. What is more important to you: your happiness and health or your duty to your parents? It was they who put that idea in your head about our gift being a curse, wasn't it?" Draco asked.

She opened her mouth several times, but each time she thought better of what she was going to say and closed it. Finally, she said, "I want to be happy, but I can't just betray what they are to me, what they taught me."

"Granger, if you don't let the wolf out more, it will turn on you and eat at your soul inside," he warned. Lucien had warned him about the effects of not Changing frequently and exercising his inner demons. If he kept the wolf in, he'd turn soulless and lose what little humanity he had.

"Hermione, your parents are muggles. It makes sense for them to not let themselves go, but you're different. Here, you can be what you are without being that different," said Blaise. "Join us and live up to your potential."

Draco looked out over the lake. "It's a hard choice, Granger, but it must be made."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Very well."

He didn't look at her as she made her decision.

"I'll join you then. My parents don't have the freedom I have. It seems a waste to not use it," Granger finally announced.

Draco looked at her and moved to her side. He took her hand and kissed it, mentally yelling that he shouldn't do anything of that sort, considering how long they'd been at odds with one another.

"Welcome, Hermione, to the pack."

"Thank you…Draco."

* * *

**As you probably didn't notice, I posted two chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it for I think the writing is a bit hurried. It is due mainly to the fact that I am leaving on July 8 for Wisconsin. I won't be back until the 20th or so. I won't have any access to the internet and therefore, won't be able to post any chapters. **

**And so, I am trying to finish the story before I leave. I have entertained the thought that I may not be able to finish. If that should happen, then I have a contingency plan to do a sequel that takes place after Hogwarts. However, should I indeed finish, perhaps I will do a sequel regardless. What do you think about that?**

**As always, drop me a line. I always appreciate it.**

– **TG **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: Here's the last chapter I post before leaving. Hope you enjoy it. It's a little short and very fast paced. By my calculations, I should have no more than three chapters left, even less. Also, I am planning to do a sequel because you all love this story so damn much. I know you all don't really care if it isn't finished before the sixth Potter book comes out. I love you for it. Happy Reading and thanks for the well wishing of fun for me!**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione sat at one of the tables, watching the students of Hogwarts laugh and dance. She felt very removed from it all, almost as if she was looking in on a bubble. She felt emotionally devoid of everything. Yesterday had taken a lot out of her control and composure.

So far, the Halloween dance was a success. The decorations, refreshments, and band were perfection. Lisa's gift really helped. From her seat, she saw the bats flying overhead and a few werewolves weaving in and out of the crowd. It was really something to behold. Dumbledore had told them they had truly outdone themselves.

"Hermione? Why aren't you dancing?"

She looked over her shoulder and attempted a smile. Harry sat down beside her. "Hello, Harry. You enjoying yourself?"

"Not really," he said, emerald eyes flashing. "You're one of my favorite girls and you don't look like you're enjoying yourself. Ginny has given me permission to dance with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's okay, Harry. You don't have to. I really…don't feel like dancing."

"You know, you've been really quiet since yesterday. If you were reading or something, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but you went to bed early and stayed in your room until you had to come here to set up. Did something happen?" Harry leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "If something did, you can tell me, you know."

A flash of blond followed by black winked at the corner of her eye. Hermione turned slightly and saw Draco and Blaise walking towards her with vague threatening expressions on their faces. She felt her eyes widen and she hurriedly looked back at Harry, knowing every second that Harry would look to see what caused her to act so. She couldn't stop herself. It was a completely unconscious reaction.

"What the hell are they doing?" Harry said under his breath. He stood and moved in front of her. He tipped his head in abbreviated greeting. "Malfoy, Zabini."

"Potter," Draco returned evenly. Blaise merely nodded. She stared at him when he turned to her and said, "Hermione. Why aren't you dancing?"

"Since when are you on a first name basis with her, Malfoy?" Harry asked intently. He turned to look at her. "Is this why you're so quiet? Because of them?"

"Harry, you don't understand," she said softly. Hermione got up and looked at Draco and Blaise. "You shouldn't have come for me."

"You were alone when we came in, Hermione," Blaise said, looking meaningfully at Harry. "You can't blame us for wishing to keep you company."

"She doesn't need _your_ company," Harry said, spine straightening. His entire frame thrummed with anger.

"Harry," she said softly. "It…it isn't what you think. I just…don't make this harder than it is, Harry. You don't understand—"

"Explain it to me, then, Hermione, because you're right. I _don't_ understand!"

Staring into his angry, confused eyes, Hermione couldn't find the right words to say. She just repeated, "You don't understand."

"And they do?" Harry pointed at them. "What the hell is going on with you, Hermione? What did they do to change you in so little time?"

_They know and accept me for what I am,_ she thought bitterly. _Just as I know and accept them for what they are._

Hermione shook her head sadly. "If I could tell you, I would, Harry. You must believe that, but I have to do what I must to protect myself…" she looked passed Harry at Draco and Blaise, "and them. If that means I have to break our friendship to do it, then," she swallowed, "then that's what I'll do."

His face blanked with shock. Pain followed on its heels. He began, "Hermione…"

She walked passed him and stared at Draco, then Blaise. "You forced my hand. Don't think I'll ever forgive you for it, or forget about it."

Blaise stepped towards her, hand out. "Hermione, we didn't—"

"No!" She slashed her hand through the air. Taking a breath, she said, "Just don't, Blaise." She felt lightheaded. This was all too much. Her head hurt. She wanted to throw up, scream, curl up on the ground and never get up. The wolf inside howled in anguish. Her heart felt like breaking.

"Hermione, your face turned white," Draco said. "Are you all right?"

She pinned him with a glare as she swayed. "You do what I just did and tell me how you feel then, Draco. Until then, you can fuck off." His eyes rounded, as did Blaise's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air."

Hermione stumbled passed them and made her way out to the courtyard, ignoring her name called by three different people. A minute later, someone followed her out. The footsteps were light, not heavy. A sweet perfume teased on the wind. It was a girl. She looked back, startled to see Lisa Turpin watching her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Lisa asked, stepping out of the shadows. Concern lit her blue eyes. "I saw you come out and you didn't look very well."

"I just feel a little sick. I think I may have done permanent damage to something very precious," she said. The words bubbled over before she could stop herself. Finally, she told herself that she had to talk to someone. Ginny would be frosty towards her once Harry told her what happened. Besides, having an impartial Ravenclaw to listen might be for the best. Lisa wouldn't be clouded by emotion. She'd see a logical way through this confusing maze she had lost herself in.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked gently, taking a seat beside her on the stone bench.

"I…Harry…" she couldn't go on. It was too hard to find the words. She couldn't even reveal the cause of her break with Harry. It wouldn't do any good to talk to Lisa. "I'm sorry, Lisa, but I can't talk about it right now. The reason for what I did, I can't explain it to you."

Lisa smiled encouragingly and patted Hermione's hand. "Don't be sorry, Hermione. I'm sure that your reason why has to be something very big. You're a loyal sort of person. I think, after you've stopped and think about the whole picture, everything will be clear to you. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Hermione didn't answer. Air seemed thin. She had to go somewhere private. Standing, she said, "Lisa, thank you for the talk, but I have some thinking to do…as you said."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. This talk won't leave this spot. I promise." Lisa stood, too. "If you need someplace to think, you can try the lake. With everyone at the dance right now, no one will be there until much later."

"Thank you, Lisa. That sounds nice." Hermione nodded to Lisa and walked out of the courtyard. The waning moon glowed beautifully, making the grass glint silver and the lake reflect like a mirror. She walked along the well-trodden path and rounded the shoreline, going back to the big rock where her life had changed dramatically. It wasn't fair, really. Why did she have to change everything in her life while they did nothing of the sort?

_Boys,_ she thought disgustedly. _Males, actually. They're all the same. Don't have to be human to be selfish._

There was a chill in the air and she was grateful for her black velvet cloak. Hermione hadn't done anything for the dance. She just straightened her hair again and put on a slinky black dress she'd bought as a dare that was concealed by the cloak. It was nothing special.

Hermione stopped in the shadow of the rock and slumped against it. It was quiet out here. The water lapped at the shore. She could barely hear the music.

The lake was more pungent at night it seemed. Her nose filled with the watery scents. Closing her eyes, she tried to think.

How could they do that to her? After what she asked of them, to not approach her during the dance, it was unacceptable. Just because she was a female, they expected her to submit. Well, she was not all wolf. She was also part human. She had backbone in her, and she'd be damned if she let Draco and/or Blaise to walk over her. They might have accepted her into their little pack, but they seem to have forgotten she was Hermione.

But Harry…how could she say those things to him? She might as well have told him to find out their secret as fast as he can. He would not stop until he knew.

Actually, that might not be a bad thing. He knew about Lupin. He even accepted him and defended him. Harry could cope with the knowledge of her being a werewolf. Yes, he'd even cover for her and maybe he'd step up his plans to become an Animagi, too! It was perfect. It could work very well. It could—

No. She sighed. Just because she was a werewolf, it didn't mean she could tell him. It was because of the fact of what _kind_ of werewolf she was. If she told him she was just a werewolf, she'd run the risk of wolfing out when there was no full moon. She couldn't do it. She'd endanger Draco and Blaise.

Hermione had yet to formally pledge her allegiance to them.

"Females are always the ones to join packs formally. Males, they fight. They come and go. Changes in the male ranks of packs are uncertain," Kaitlyn said. "Only females stay, but should there be more than one female in a pack, status must be made… Your father and I were once part of such a pack. Those were some of the best years of my life. Until, that is, when the hunters decimated the pack. Until only your father and I were left—"

"Hermione!"

Whirling around, she saw blonde hair turned silvery by moonlight bob towards her. Hermione steeled herself with anger. "What do you want, Draco? I thought I told you to fuck off."

"You did. Very succinctly," he bit off. He stopped before her, towering over her. She shoved him away. "What did you expect us to do, huh? You were with him."

"I was talking to a _friend_, Draco!" she cried. "A friend, does that ring a bell in that hollow head of yours?"

"Yeah, it does! A friend is one of those fragile things that can surprise you by being pretty damn unbreakable sometimes. It's someone you can trust," he growled. "Just like I trust Blaise!"

"And what about me?" she yelled. "Don't I count as anything?" Hermione had been careful not to say friend. She didn't think she was ready to hear such a brutally honest admission from him.

"_You_," he stressed the word heavily, "I am still deciding. I don't know if I can trust you regardless of what we are. Just because you joined us, six years of knowing you isn't going to change how I see you overnight."

"I feel the same way, Draco. I don't care what you two thought, but you should have stayed the hell away from me. I haven't done anything formal to announce my loyalty to either of you."

"Stop fucking around and do it already," he exploded. "You are risking us by not doing anything." Draco took a deep breath and went on in a low voice. "You're a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. Blaise is a werewolf. As far as I can tell, from the differences in your scent and other girls, it's just the three of us who are wolves here at Hogwarts. We are the makings of a pack, Hermione. You have to decide now."

She felt like screaming. He wasn't making any freaking sense. "Decide what?"

He spun around, away from her. He stared at the castle, body rigid with tension. "Sometimes you are just so…dumb!"

He turned, holding his wand. She stared at it, dumbfounded, before raising her gaze to look at him. His pale eyes were glowed brightly. She saw rage in him. Feeling a trickle of fear, she tried, "Draco, what are you…"

His hard gaze suddenly went from her to the forest behind her. She saw and heard him scent the air. Draco's face turned harder and his lip curled. He lunged and caught her arm in a steel grip. He shoved her behind him with a harsh curse, wand pointed at the forest.

Hermione peered around him. She didn't see anything out of place in the night. "Draco, what—"

"Sh!" His wand was fixed on one point in the deepest shadows. He whispered, "Someone's there." She could feel an animal ferocity building in him. The air charged and the wolf inside reacted, growling nervously and pacing. He cursed under his breath. "Damn them to hell."

Her hand went to touch him, but before she did, a twig snapped explosively. Hermione stared at the shadows. She strained to hear, to scent something. Then she heard a slight _whuff_ of air, like someone exhaling. Hermione went for her wand.

Draco waved at her behind his back. He turned his head slightly. "Get ready to run, and I mean _run_, Hermione. Those are Death Eaters out there."

Her heart sped up like a rabbit on speed. Death Eaters! She edged around the base of the rock. Then she noticed Draco wasn't backing up with her. Hermione reached out and grabbed his sleeve. She pulled him towards her. He whipped his head towards her and shook her off.

Roughly, Draco said, "No! You go. I'll hold them off while you go back and warn the school." He looked back at the forest. "Damn them to hell!"

Another twig snapped closer. Draco glared silver at her. "Run!"

For a second, she froze. Time seemed to freeze. Draco's profile cut into the night. His face was aggressively set. Still staring at her, he saw her hesitation. Draco growled at her. The harsh sound of it unfroze her. She turned and heard Draco yell, "_Stupefy!_"

Hermione ran as fast as she could. The whole way, she called herself a coward for running and a fool for listening to Draco. She hadn't wanted to leave him to face this danger alone, but he was right. The castle had to be warned.

She ran silently along the path, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was by luck that she looked towards the forest and saw a cloaked figure in the shadow of a tree. She pointed her wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The jet of light hit him square in the chest. His grunt reached her after he fell back into the bushes. She could still hear Draco shouting curses and answering ones echoing across the lake.

She dashed up the stairs leading to the courtyard and ran through it. No one was there. Hermione put on more speed, heedless of the danger of running so fast inside. She burst through the doors and screamed, "Death Eaters! In the Forbidden Forest!"

The students closest to her gasped and screamed. Hermione looked around for a professor and spotted McGonagall. She pushed through the students and gained her side.

"Professor!" she gasped. "Death Eaters in the Forest. They're attacking!"

McGonagall's face turned white as a sheet and pinched. She looked passed her at the frightened students. The din grew louder as what Hermione screamed circulated through the large room. She levitated herself and raised her voice to be heard. When that didn't get any attention, she pointed her wand at her throat and said, "_Sonorus._"

Hermione remembered she heard that spell during the Quidditch World Cup. Someone grabbed her by the elbow and she whirled around, fist raised.

Harry put his arm up in defense. Blaise stood behind him.

"Blaise!" She pushed by Harry and grasped Blaise's arm. "Draco's down by the lake fighting them off. He told me to run and warn the school. I shouldn't have left him alone. He could get hurt. He could die!"

"Hermione, calm down," Blaise said. "Draco can take care of himself. He's not stupid. He knows how to cover his ass."

She pushed at his chest. "Don't tell me not to worry, Blaise!"

"I didn't tell you not to worry. I told you to calm down," he replied.

"Hermione," Harry said behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What's going on? I heard Death Eaters were attacking!"

"They are!" Hermione had to shout. Panicked screams filled the air and McGonagall was talking in her loudspeaker voice. "They're in the Forbidden Forest!"

"What were you and Malfoy doing by the lake?" Harry shouted.

Before she could say anything, Dumbledore swept into the Great Hall. "SILENCE!" As easy as that, everyone stopped screaming. "The Death Eaters are attacking, yes. There's no time to send for help. You all will have to defend this castle. It cannot fall to Voldemort."

Gasps and soft screams rent the air.

"First and Second years, you will go with Professors Vector and Trelawney," Dumbledore said. The two professors stepped up immediately. The First and Second years trickled from the crowd, gathering around the doors. Dumbledore spoke softly to the professors and they nodded. The young students were led out.

"As for the rest of you," he boomed. "You will be spread out across the castle, defending certain points. Sixth and Seventh years will cover the ground levels. Third years will defend the west. Fourth years will cover the east. Fifth years, the north." He looked across the whole of the Hall, seeming to stare at each face. "Go to your positions and spread yourselves out accordingly. Other professors will be in the area to direct you accordingly. I…hope to see you all soon."

With those words, everyone came alive. Students poured out of the Great Hall and moved to their places. Blaise kept a firm grip on her hand as they tacked through the crowd.

"Look for Draco," she hissed at him. Blaise was taller. He could see over the other students.

Someone grabbed onto her sleeve. Looking back, she saw Harry. He said, "I don't know what the hell's going on, Hermione, but I'm staying with you to make sure nothing happens to you, so you can tell me everything."

They followed a group of Sixth year Ravenclaws. Others followed them. They spread themselves out. Blaise, Harry and Hermione found themselves by the courtyard. It was quiet now.

_Where are you, Draco?_

Hermione searched the darkened courtyard and the doorway leading to Hagrid's hut and the lake for him. She turned to Blaise. "Did you see him anywhere?"

He didn't look at her. "No, Hermione, I didn't."

She looked back out across the courtyard. She shouldn't have listened to him, the asshole! They weren't even done with their argument. And what the hell was he about to do with his wand?

_Damn it, Draco, you better be alive!_

Someone shouted down the line, over where huge open windows overlooked the open grounds between the Forbidden Forest and the castle walls, "Here they come!"

"They're going for the courtyard!"

"Hold the courtyard!"

A shadow ran up the stairs. Harry and Lavender raised their wands. Hermione stared at the shadow, which turned to look behind him. That hesitation made her realize who it was. Before Harry or Lavender could even form the first syllables, she grabbed their arms and pushed them down. "NO!"

She broke the line and ran out into the courtyard. The shadow stumbled and fell out into the light, and into her arms. "Draco," she breathed. "Are you…you're bleeding!"

He grunted as she manipulated his body right within the circle of her arms as they moved back towards the safety of the open corridor. He mumbled, "Er…mia…silver…"

Silver. Blood in the air. Her own blood chilled.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

She turned to see a masked figure blown off his feet and out the doorway. Hermione caught a gleam of silver fall to the ground. She stared at the knife for a moment before dragging Draco back to the others.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, lowering Draco to the ground. Catching Blaise's eye, she motioned him closer. She whispered low enough that only he heard. "Silver." He stared at her in horror. "Watch the courtyard."

He nodded and got up. Harry took his place. "Is he hurt?"

She pushed his robes open, spreading her hands over his chest. She quickly skimmed over his chest. Then she ran her hands down his arms and moved on to his abdomen. She hated that he wore black tonight. She could smell the blood, but she couldn't see it. Then her fingers touched something wet.

Gasping, she grabbed her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

The light revealed his shirt was shiny. Hermione yanked his shirt out of his pants and raised it up. Red contrasted sharply with his pale abdomen. "No," she breathed. "Oh, God, Draco…you stupid jerk. I shouldn't have left you."

"They're coming!" Blaise yelled.

"Stay with him, Hermione," Harry said. He stood and hurried to stand by Blaise.

If he was stabbed with a silver knife…could he survive it?

The battle began behind her. She tuned it out, trusting the others would hold the courtyard.

"Mia," he grabbed her wrist. "They know! They're coming, especially for us."

"Mia?" The question slipped out before she could think otherwise.

He laughed and gasped. "I've always known you as Granger, or that foul word that doesn't even come close to describing you!" He swallowed and looked at her beneath lowered lashes. She could barely see the silver in his eyes. "Even when I called you Hermione, it didn't seem right after what I put you through…you're Mia to me now."

"Draco…" What was she supposed to say after something like that? Thank you? She coughed. "Uh, don't worry about all that now. Just…just rest. Gather your strength."

He smiled softly. "I don't have much time, Mia. You know that as well as I do." He groaned softly. "I'm burning, Mia." He stiffened and nearly raised himself up off the floor. He growled deep in his chest. "I'm sorry for everything."

She was tearing up! Trying to cover it, she laid a hand on his bare skin. "We can heal it. Don't you worry, Draco. I'll take care of you—"

His skin was hot. She felt his forehead. He's burning up! "Draco, what do I do? My mother never told me how to counteract silver. "

"It's too late, Mia. It's in my bloodstream." He twisted on the ground. "Fuck, I'm burning up!" He growled, stretching it to a high whine. "Help me, Mia."

"I don't know what to do, Draco." Her voice hitched on a sob. She breathed in deep and turned her overwhelming helplessness into something else. Rage. "Don't you dare die on me, Draco Malfoy! We haven't finished our fight!" Hermione hit him on the chest. "Don't die, you-you fucker!"

"If you had chosen me…" he left the rest of the sentence unsaid. He didn't have to. His smirk said it all.

"But about what you said, Draco. How did they know about us?"

"My…father," he said tiredly. "He must have broken out and pissed off a lot of Voldemort's followers. He…must have…revealed his other form. Be careful, Mia."

Beneath her hands, he started to twist and curl in on himself. His whine turned into a howl of pain. He broke off and panted, relaxing. "Just kill me now, Mia. Please. Make it stop."

Hermione smacked him. "Stop it! You can't die. I won't let you!"

She beat at his chest. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They streamed down her face and dropped onto him. "Don't die, don't die. I'll never forgive you if you do!"

He let her hit him. He let her cry for him.

She couldn't stop the sobs from racking her body. Hermione slumped against him. His blood soaked through her cloak to her dress. She raised herself up a bit where she could see his wound directly beneath her.

A tear dropped when she blinked. It fell directly into it, mixing with the blood steadily pumping out. A wisp of smoke billowed up. Another tear dropped and the same thing happened.

For some unexplainable reason she couldn't comprehend, Hermione made herself cry even more. She stayed where she was, hovering over his wound. Her tears spilled into his wound more and more. Smoke billowed up, but tears blurred her vision so much.

A hand stroked her head. She looked up and into his eyes. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked down at his abdomen. It was covered in blood, yes, but the wound was gone!

"Thank you, Mia." She straightened and watched as Draco shakily sat up. "I don't know what you did, but thank you." He touched her chin and leaned forward. His lips caressed hers for the barest second and were gone.

"Draco! You're okay?" Blaise yelled.

Like a vacuum popping, all sound came rushing in to fill the void. Hermione looked around and saw more Seventh years helping to hold the courtyard. Draco stood and raised her up to her feet.

"Careful! The silver in your blood may still be fatal," she hissed at him as he pulled away.

"Don't worry about me," he shouted over the yells. "Fight, Mia!"

She turned and gripped her wand. She saw the whole battle in front of her. Death Eaters took cover in the doorway across the courtyard. Curses and hexes were fired one after another. There were several people lying still on the ground.

Hermione took up an open spot between Lavender and Padma Patil.

Shoving all thoughts of Draco's miraculous recovery, she entered the fray.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter you all requested I post before I left. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a little fast paced, sue me. It felt like a good place to leave off. **

**I'm out then. Have fun while I'm gone! Be good. Don't forget to review!**

**TG**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Did you all miss me? I'm guessing you did and I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update after I got back from my trip. The place I was using for getting on the Net had closed for the rest of summer. Cursing my luck so furiously, I completely forgot there was somewhere else I could go.**

**Anywho, thank you all so much for the reviews. It was so bloody great to read them. Oh and I finished this story finally. I have uploaded THREE chapters altogether and am now going through ideas for a sequel. Happy Reading!**

**The Moon's Call**

**Chapter Fifteen**

He attacked without thought.

He moved on instinct.

No one could touch him. All who tried were thwarted.

_She healed me._

It was rather hard to believe. Mia was a powerful witch, yes, but not that powerful. Even so, if she was that powerful, there was no way she could negate the silver's fatal effect in his blood.

He had been burning alive. A fire he couldn't extinguish touched everything in his body. He tried to ignore it as he talked with her. He tried to breathe, but his lungs were tight with pain. His vision faded in and out. Everything hurt. It was difficult to think. He just wanted to die. He wanted the pain to stop.

She had hit him repeatedly until she slumped over him, crying her eyes out. He had never had someone cry over him before. His mother never bothered with that much emotional depth. Mia raised herself up, still crying, and he had felt something…something that soothed his burning body for a second.

It happened again. The second lengthened to two, then to four. Something he didn't understand was happening. Warmth infused him, smothering the painful flames that his blood carried. A sense of peace descended on him for a second that lasted an eternity. He had never known that kind of tranquillity.

What sort of power did she have that could have healed him and given him peace?

It came to him now.

Lucien had once said love was a very powerful thing. Its power was something to behold, something to cherish. He had wondered why he included this information in his education. Perhaps this was why.

_She loves me?_

Draco could hardly wrap his mind around it. It reminded him strongly of how he couldn't absorb the fact that she was a wolf a few days ago.

How was he supposed to go on now? Mia loves him. Did that mean if he marked her again, she would choose him for her mate?

A more important question: could he continue his plans for her death?

He had a perfect opportunity, but was classically interrupted. Looking back on it now, it all seems so unimportant and a wasteful energy. She was a member of the pack, the only female. Primal instinct prodded him to protect her, to give her the chance to pick him. Fuck, this was so damn complicated! Why couldn't she have been a human? It all would have been so much better if she were.

Could he kill her? Could he kill someone who loved him?

Draco never thought he'd see the day when someone's feelings would count so much in his decision. He felt stuck, disgusted. He wondered if Lucien had ever been in such a situation as his.

Damn it all!

If those fucking Death Eaters hadn't showed up when they did, he might have succeeded in killing her. His wand had been out, he had pointed it at her, she just stood there with her mouth open in shock…it was perfect. He forced himself to remember all the things she'd done to upstage him and provoke him.

He should not have hesitated, staring at her face turned up him, bathed in moonlight, making the wild gleam always present in her eyes shine all the clearer. He should have taken the advantage and killed her. Merlin knew he had enough anger and hate to do it.

But those fucking Death Eaters…

Why were they attacking? What was their goal? What role did his father play—or better he should say 'had played'.

The Death Eaters he had fought by the lake threw Lucius's bloody head at him. Long, tangled blonde hair stained red, sightless silver-blue eyes, mouth gruesomely open in a silent scream, it was not a pretty sight and Draco was happier that Mia had not stayed around to see it.

Draco could not keep the surprise from showing nor stop the deeply felt grief coming from some hidden place within him. Lucius was a hard man and a harder father, but he was his sire. That had to count for something at least. All the shit he had been put through growing up faded away to nothing. The drills, the beatings and punishments for imagined slights—none of it mattered anymore.

What had Lucius done to warrant being killed by decapitation? Draco didn't know if the Killing Curse could kill an Alpha, or a Beta, like it would a wizard or muggle. Lucien had never said anything about that actually. All he spoke of were physical deaths done without magic.

Draco wondered about his mother. Was she still alive? Did she escape Lucius's fate or share it?

Too many questions and not enough answers.

He hated that.

Merlin, the night had started out with such promise! Mia had left the dance and Turpin had followed her out. Some minutes later, Turpin had come back and signaled him discreetly across the room. Once she went back out, he waited a minute or two before meandering in that direction. Then he slipped out. Turpin waited for him outside in the hall and led him to a stone bench in the small courtyard to sit down.

When he asked why the location, she replied so she wouldn't break her word to Mia about their talk not leaving 'this spot'. Turpin quickly recounted what was said—which was blissfully nothing—and informed him of where she was. Draco had given her his thanks and set out after her.

He found her by the Big Rock (it might as well be capitalized for there was no other name for the spot), fully meaning to ask why she was by the lake or something asinine like that, but she started the conversation on a different track. Draco couldn't tell her he and Blaise really meant to follow her instructions, but seeing her with Potter was too much. It was a territorial thing. She was with an unknown male. He had to be challenged somewhat. They couldn't help it. It was instinctual.

Then she asked if _she_ counted as anything to him. She did count, but he didn't know how to put it, let alone allow the words to form in his mind. She could be a lot of things to him, or she could be nothing. He was honest about still deciding. She hadn't given any sort of loyalty pledge. She was a wild cannon even though she said she'd join them.

Draco told her to decide whether or not to formally join them. Of course, being the idiotic, thickheaded Gryffindor, she feigned ignorance. That pissed him off more than anything. Who the hell was she kidding? She had to know. He would have continued talking with her, but this…this was too much. He'd snapped and grabbed his wand, which was his aim all along.

If only he hadn't hesitated…

What was he going to do? He couldn't kill her. The beast inside would never allow it, no matter how much his human side argued. There was no bargaining with an animal instinct. If he went against it, Draco could very well tear himself apart. What sort of abomination might he become then? Would the two halves of himself just separate like one of those people with multiple people living inside them, or would one side just completely disappear? Which would be the one to survive: man or wolf? Would his soul even survive such a thing?

A chill went through him. He'd rather die than live as a soulless thing with no meaning in his life. It would kill him slowly, a torture more cruel than anything Lucius had dreamed up. This could break him before such a thing would happen, knowing that such a fate would be waiting for him.

No, he would not kill her.

But that didn't mean he couldn't move on to Weasley and Potter. Either way, the Golden Trio would be no more. Mission accomplished.

A flash of silver broke through his thoughts.

Draco turned and grabbed the wrist, twisting as he did so. A grunt of pain reached him and the knife slipped out of his attacker's limp hand, but that didn't stop him from twisting more. There was a sharp snap of bone and Draco shoved the man away to the floor. The hooded man clutched his broken wrist to his chest and crawled away, whimpering.

Sharp footsteps ran at him from behind. Whirling around, Draco grabbed the person, evading the knife, and threw him against the wall.

Did they all have knives?

The open corridor filled with voices shouting curses. More people ran by him to cover the windows further down. Draco shouted a hex and it hit a dense shadow across the courtyard. More Death Eaters were coming up by way of the courtyard. He could hear them running up. The wolf inside howled, longing to get out. He held tight to his control, not even letting himself put on some muscle.

He had a feeling that once there were enough Death Eaters, they'd rush the line and overwhelm the students defending the courtyard.

It's what he would do.

A girl screamed beside him and fell after a blue jet of light hit her, narrowly missing him. Draco cast a quick glance at her and saw she was still breathing. Whatever they hit her with, she'd live.

If only there were a way across, then he'd Change and clear the doorway, but he couldn't. There was no way he'd announce his other side like that.

_But if they already know your secret, that doesn't matter anymore_, his mind whispered.

Draco refused to allow himself to fully think it through.

The hell with it.

If he died this night, then he'd go out fighting, using _every_ weapon he had in his possession. They would rue the day they thought they could attack the school.

He looked up the line for Blaise. Towards the middle, he spotted his friend. A Death Eater had charged, breaking from the shadows and blocking curses, and Blaise stepped out to meet him with a punch to the face. It happened quick as lightning and the Death Eater went down. Blaise pointed his wand at the person and fired a spell.

Draco ran up to him and pulled him back.

"I'm going for the doorway," Draco said quickly.

Blaise wiped his forehead. "Are you crazy? There's a shitload of Death Eaters in there."

"Exactly. They'll wait, build up their numbers, and then charge us, overwhelm our defenses."

"What are you going to do?"

"Run in there, Change, and attack. I'll start to Change before I even reach the doorway." Draco glanced around for Mia. He couldn't help it.

"I'll go with you," Blaise said instantly.

"No. You have to stay here." He met Blaise's darkened eyes. "Stay and protect her. I'll take care of it myself."

"You might be killed."

"I was cut once, but I stand before you unharmed now. I was able to heal somehow," Draco lied. "Just…look after her. Take my wand. I don't want to lose it."

Blaise frowned, but accepted Draco's wand. "Okay. I'll cover you, Draco, but be careful. We still have things to resolve."

Draco smiled. "Just hold the courtyard."

He slipped away before Blaise could say anything else. His eyes looked for her as he ran by to the far end, to where the courtyard wall met the low wall of the open corridor. He picked her out by the rich chestnut in her hair. He caught a glimpse of her face and looked away.

Ripping off his robes, he jumped the low wall. Draco ignored the people behind him yelling to get back. He slipped into the shadows, wishing his hair was darker.

_It's now or never._

He ran, twisting and turning to avoid the curses sent his way. Then a number of curses hit the open doorway to distract the Death Eaters. Blaise to the rescue.

"DRACO!" a girl screamed after him.

Mia.

He didn't look. Just a little more and he'd be in. Draco started the Change. Hunching over so the students behind him wouldn't see, Draco plowed into the Death Eaters taking aim at him. There was confusion for a few precious seconds, which he used to complete his Change. Then he attacked.

The doorway was pitch black and very crowded. He didn't use his teeth unless it was to kill. He would not pass his gift on to others. They didn't deserve that.

When he saw a bare throat, he jumped and snapped. Within a minute, his muzzle was wet. His claws scored flesh. There were screams and wet gurgles. Bodies collided with one another. Draco slipped between the Death Eaters.

Even when he caught glimpses of sliver, he kept going. He jumped at a person holding a knife, driving him to the ground. The blade skidded dully across his fur as Draco went for the throat, his claws digging deeply into the Death Eater's chest as he moved. He snapped his jaws shut on the delicate column of flesh. It crunched and he pulled. Whoever it was, he fell back on the stone floor, shaking.

In short order, Draco chased out most of the Death Eaters and down the stone steps. He hoped Blaise would move to take the doorway. It was strategically sound and very defensible.

Draco ran the Death Eaters ragged all the way to the forest's edge. The Death Eaters ran heavily, breathing harshly in short pants. When one tripped, he pounced on him or her—yes, her—and shook them by the scruff of their necks until he heard the spine snap and the bodies go limp in his grip.

The Forbidden Forest was very dangerous for the Death Eaters he chased. They couldn't see in the dark. The raised roots of the trees and the sudden dips and rises in the ground took out many.

Thwack!

Draco looked back and saw a bolt of wood in the trunk of a tree he just passed. He circled back warily and recognized it as a centaur's bolt. He nosed the air and caught their scents in the wind. Then he heard cries of Death Eaters, thundering hooves, and the deep chested shouts of the centaurs.

Remembering what happened the last time he and the others ran into them, Draco went back the way he came. He kept his eyes, ears, and nose open for the centaurs.

He headed back for the courtyard. Draco stepped lightly, silently. He stopped when he heard a twig snap. He looked around.

A man leaped out from behind a tree. Draco jumped to the side, but the man tackled his hind legs. Draco twisted around and snapped at the man's face. The man rolled away and got to his feet. Draco saw him pull a knife out, but the blade didn't shine brightly at all. It was plain steel, not silver.

Growling low, he stalked after the man. He ignored the knife. Draco kept his eyes on the other man's eyes.

Draco jumped, but the man sidestepped him, bringing the knife down on his shoulder. Draco hit the ground and rolled. He could feel the sting of the cut as he worked his shoulder. He smelled blood.

Fire burned in his gut. He struggled to calm his rage. He would make mistakes if he rushed his attacks. This man could wound him seriously, even fatally.

He leaped again, but the same thing happened. He earned another wound. This time on his back. He managed to twist away, avoiding most of the power in the blow.

_Slowly_, he berated himself.

Draco circled him, eying the knife.

An idea came to him suddenly and he went with it.

Snarling, he went after the man's feet. The man couldn't effectively use his weapon without losing his balance. When Draco paused, the man drew back his foot and kicked at him. He didn't see it in time and received a hard kick to the ribs. Draco yelped in pain and rolled into a tree. He didn't have time to get up before the man kicked him again.

Pinned against a tree, he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Spots of black played across his vision.

Kicked again, he heard one of his ribs snap. Draco yelped again. He couldn't help it.

The man stopped. Draco tried to move, but only managed to shift his weight from one side to the other. His limbs were heavy. He couldn't even hold his head up. All he could do was stare at the man.

It hurt to breathe.

The man threw back his hood and ripped the Death Eater mask away. Long ink black hair spilled in front of his face as he looked down at Draco, but not before Draco saw green eyes as brilliant as Potter's. Draco would have thought it was actually Potter, except Potter was still at the castle and this man was at least older than him by a good ten years.

He brought the knife out.

Draco tried to Change, but he had to move to do that and it was too painful. He tried as hard as he could, blinking back tears, but was beaten back by a terrible mind-numbing feeling that touched every part of his body. Despairing, gazing into those intense green eyes, Draco struggled to block the pain and Change again.

The man laughed darkly. "Your fangs will look good as a necklace, boy."

Twirling the knife artfully, he raised it. With a cry, he swung it down.

Roaring, a blur of white tackled the man before the knife could reach its deadly destination. The man went down to the ground and the knife flew out of his hand, spinning into the night.

Draco stared blankly at the white wolf standing over the man, its teeth on his throat. Red splashed its muzzle, head and chest. The man kicked out futilely and flailed his arms.

The snarls coming from the wolf were harsh and deep.

The man stopped moving and the wolf released its victim. It licked its chops and looked at him.

He must have drifted off or blacked out because he was shaken awake by another man. Draco panicked and thrashed about, desperate to get away. He nearly blacked out again, but the man shook him. "Stay with me, son."

Draco tried to focus. His vision darkened, lightened, then darkened again. Blinking, he steeled himself and concentrated.

Pale gray eyes stared at him steadily.

_Lucien?_

"Draco, stay calm. I'll get you out of here." Lucien glanced around distractedly. Looking back at him, he said in a whisper, "We're far enough away from the school to apparate, but you can't Change right now. We don't have the time. I can apparate you with me, but I need you to hold on to me."

_What?_

Lucien held out his forearm. "Bite me, Draco. Bite me hard and don't let go."

The determination in Lucien's eyes…Draco couldn't ignore it, nor could he ignore the anxiety in his uncle's voice.

A new surge of strength came through some hidden depth and Draco found it in him to turn his head and open his jaws. Lucien placed his arm between his teeth.

"Bite."

Draco swallowed and did as he was told. He bit down until blood flowed into his mouth. He tried to ignore that and Lucien's grunt of pain.

"Okay. Brace yourself."

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"_STUPEFY!_"

Light flashed before Draco's eyes, illuminating Lucien's snarling face.

* * *

**HEY Y'ALL! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**My trip was very fun, although the driving was a bit too long for my taste and the humidity nearly killed me. But I'll live to continue writing. **

**Don't forget that I have uploaded two other chapters and that this story is finished.**

**Ha, gotta go now. I've more writing to do. Don't forget to drop me a review. **

– **TG **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dawn broke as he kicked over a man feebly crawling towards a dark corner of the courtyard. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it.

Dark storm clouds had gathered sometime during the night. They blocked the coming light. Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed, sending a second's light over the courtyard. It was enough, however, to see the man's slackened face, eyes wide in fear.

He growled deep, his chest vibrating with the force of it. MacNair wasn't so tough now.

Clutching the knife's leather-bound handle, he brought it swiftly down, burying it in MacNair's chest. MacNair's last breath rattled as it was released, eyes staring sightlessly.

The bastard had tried to knife him in the back as he physically fought with Bellatrix Lestrange. He'd seen at the corner of his eye Lestrange attack Hermione with a knife. He had turned and run at them both. Lestrange had knocked Hermione down on her knees and hit her. Hermione fell to the floor. Lestrange had raised the knife, silver gleaming as lightning flashed. He had tackled her, plowing her hand into the ground. The knife fell from her hand. Before Lestrange could do anything, he grabbed her by the head and twisted sharply.

Snap.

Lestrange relaxed in his hands. Then he'd felt something coming at his back and rolled away just as MacNair thrust the knife where he had been a second before, which now brought him to staring at MacNair's dead body.

"Blaise?"

He turned and saw Hermione rise from the flagstone. "Hermione, are you all right? She didn't cut you, did she?"

She shook her head. Hermione began to say "No, she just…" but trailed off when she saw Lestrange's body, her head at an awkward twist. She looked at him accusingly.

He shrugged. "She tried to kill you."

Hermione gazed long at Lestrange's body before she turned away deliberately. She walked carefully around a ruined stone bench and ran to him. He held out a hand to her, which she took and wound around her shoulders. He squeezed her gently to his side in a one-armed hug.

"You did what you had to, Blaise. I don't blame you." A long moment passed before she added, "I would have done the same, I think."

Blaise said nothing. He turned away from her, withdrawing his arm. The courtyard was a mess, riddled with blasted rock and charred marks…and bodies.

Some Death Eaters…some students.

He recognized Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Seventh years he didn't recognize from the other Houses…there was far too many. He wondered what the damage was around the rest of the castle.

After Draco chased most of the Death Eaters away, another group came to reinforce the few that hadn't run away. They had rushed the line and broke through. A few had gone towards the windows and the rest went deeper into the castle. Blaise had sent some students down to the windows and more after the others. Then he had ordered the other students to come and take the doorway.

Potter stood by his decision and the rest followed. Then something happened by the front entrance. Potter mumbled something and ran in that direction.

Blaise didn't know what was happening at the front entrance, or what it was exactly Potter thought it was he was doing. Frankly, he didn't care. Too many people had died tonight.

And Draco…he never came back.

The courtyard was secured. That was the important thing. The fight was over. Professors were all over the castle, searching for any other intruders. No professors had come by the courtyard or windows, but he knew. He could hear them.

"Blaise? What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

He walked to the doorway, passing through the small dark corridor leading to the stone steps. He stopped and gazed into the forest. Hermione had followed him.

_Where are you, Draco?_ Blaise thought. The trees moved in the wind. The lake showed ripples on the water. Nothing moved in the shadows.

"Why did he do it, Blaise? Why?" Her voice hitched.

He moved away from her slightly. His worry was slowly turning into something dark.

Hermione…she was special. He'd sensed something different about her the first time he saw her. She was stronger, harder. In all his years at Hogwarts, he watched others. He watched her sometimes in the Great Hall or during class. Comparing that girl with the Hermione of this year, she was different. The former was open and always laughing. The latter was secretive and spent more time by herself.

He had wanted her. Her scent was so different from the other girls. It was a heady scent of strawberry and pine. There was innocence in her eyes, but something shadowed it. He didn't think she did it consciously. When he actually spoke to her, she didn't seem upset over anything so much that it cast a shadow over her. Whatever it was, it was hidden even from her.

Blaise shook his head.

Hermione was the only girl he looked at in a serious way. A loyal sort of girl, one he could count on. She could have been his if not for Draco.

Draco.

He always got what he wanted, and if he didn't, he made damn sure no one else did.

Blaise shook himself. No, this was Draco. He may have been a jerk sometimes, but since coming into his werewolf heritage, he wasn't the same person at all. That had to count for something.

He had to find him. Blaise glanced behind his shoulder at Hermione. She was looking out at the forest, a worried frown on her face. He looked over her towards the castle. He heard the echo of voices saying the castle was secure.

It was safe.

Turning back, he started down the stone steps. He knew she would stop him, but he couldn't make himself tell her he was going to look for him.

"Blaise! Stop, where are you going?" Hermione yelled when she got over her shock. She ran down the stairs and grabbed hold of his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I have to look for him." He shook her off.

"I'm coming with you, then." She went passed him, heading for the forest.

"_Stay and protect her."_

Blaise blinked and shook his head. "What? No, you are not coming with me, Hermione."

"Mia."

"What?"

"My name is Mia now, and it will be until we find him. Now, come on."

He stared at the back of her head for a moment before starting after her. "Herm—Mia," he hissed at her. "Wait! The castle may be safe, but the forest isn't."

She didn't pause for a second. Catching up to her, Blaise got in front of her. "We have to go quietly. Wands out now. Death Eaters may still be out there."

Mia huffed, but got her wand. "You are just like him."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaise brushed it off. He didn't like that she compared them just then. For some unexplainable reason, it didn't feel right, but then when would it?

They ran across the open hillside to the forest and stopped just inside the edge of the tree line. Blaise turned his head from side to side trying to get Draco's scent. He could smell the fresh washed scent of trees and earth. He could still catch the scent of water. Did he really think it would be easy to find Draco?

It would be dangerous, yes, but easy? He didn't think it would be. The forest was bursting with different scents. It wouldn't be long before one of the professors would notice they were missing. They had to find him.

Blaise looked down at the ground and shook his hand out. He hadn't realized he was clutching his wand so tight. "Her—sorry," he said quickly when her eyes narrowed. "Mia. We don't have much time to search. We'll have to split up if we want a decent chance of finding Draco."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said, Mia," he interrupted harshly. "But we're not going to have much time. It's our only choice."

Mia glanced around as if suddenly realizing they were in the Forbidden Forest. She bit her lip as she frowned. Blaise wondered if she even thought this far in her little plan to come with him to look for Draco, or if she even entertained the thought of splitting up. He knew he didn't until they were too far to turn back.

"What if I see Death Eaters?" she asked in a low voice.

Blaise smirked. "I trust your ability to use your wand. You can use it, can't you?"

The look she threw him was murderous. Blaise stepped back quickly. She growled, "Very funny."

He shrugged. "Or you could just scream. That'll bring me running."

Mia swung at him. She sighed. "Fine. We'll meet back here in ten minutes, Blaise." She moved off to the left and looked back. "Please be careful. Don't do anything rash."

"This is me, Mia. I wouldn't do anything rash now, would I?" he asked innocently.

She tilted her head to the side with a don't-try-to pull-one-over-me look. Laughter bubbled up inside him, but he kept it down. She'd never given him that look before. It felt…nice.

"Just be careful, will you?" she asked before turning and jogging away.

He shook his head at her and moved to his right before his gaze could move down to her, ah, lower back. That dress was riding up a bit, but he was too much of a gentleman to stare.

"Okay, Draco, where are you?" he whispered. Blaise weaved among the trees, following his nose. He climbed up a sudden rise in the ground and at the top, stopped in his tracks.

He asked himself why didn't he smell it before he saw it. The answer blew at his back. He was upwind of it. The sound of flies buzzing began to get at him. The whine of their flight was hitting his eardrums just right.

Death Eaters.

They were in a sort of circular dip in the land. It looked like they were surrounded when they died, and they died horribly. The look of terror on their faces was very telling. So, were the bolts sticking out of their chests, arms, and legs…

Centaurs.

He could see the imprints of their hooves going around the dip. Blaise couldn't even imagine how those wizards must have felt when they were surrounded, trapped.

A horrible thought occurred to him. Did they get Draco? Blaise struggled to keep his scent in mind especially when he went downwind of the carnage. He kept his ears open for the sound of hooves bearing down on him as well. Who knew if the centaurs were still around. He didn't want to take any more chances with his life than he already was. In fact, if the centaurs had taken care of the Death Eaters, that means the forest must be clear. However, what if they thought _he_ was a Death Eater, or worse, if they knew he was a werewolf!

He quickened his step. The wind changed, bringing with it a whole new different set of scents.

Blaise took a moment to sift through them all. Something tickled at his nose. He pursued it, reached for it.

Draco!

Without a second thought, he ran in the direction of the new wind. It carried him further along and turned to the left. He lost it a couple of times, but backtracked and found it again. He moved in and out among the trees and found Draco's scent to be very strong. Blaise slid down a steep dip. Draco's scent was even stronger now.

He followed it, aware the trail was heading back to the edge of the forest.

A blood scent caught his attention and he hesitated. After a second or two, he turned and followed the blood trail only because Draco's scent was mixed in with it. That didn't make any sense, unless Draco turned at some point ahead and ended up near the blood.

Then he caught another scent that was very, very familiar and another scent that wasn't. The unfamiliar one was another wolf, but who? Had Draco run into trouble? As for the other scent…Blaise broke into a run and skidded to a stop when he saw the corpse lying there on the ground.

He couldn't move. It wasn't possible. Shock gave way to something else.

He felt violently sick.

Blaise stumbled back and turned away. He fell to his knees and retched. His stomach clenched and unclenched. His throat burned and his body felt weak.

Merlin, no…

Hot tears streaked down his face. Deep, shuddering sobs racked his body, weakening him even further. Blaise struggled to control himself. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was real, that this wasn't just a nightmare he had walked into, but it was real. It was truly real.

He was still there. His eyes were still half-closed, mouth gaping and covered in blood. His throat was still torn open, gristle and the shiny, white bone glistening. There were flies on him, too.

Blaise closed his eyes and vainly shook his head to brush away the image.

No. Please, not him. Not…his father.

His body reacted to this acknowledgment, shuddering with dry heaves. There was nothing left in his stomach.

Did Draco do this? Did he murder his father?

Stefano Zabini lay sprawled on his back.

Blaise rose unsteadily to his feet. Why didn't he Change? Why was he in human form? Why was Stefano here with the Death Eaters? His father hated Voldemort. As Blaise rounded his father's body, he leaned as close as he could to the wound and carefully scented it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he did not detect Draco's scent anywhere near it. However, when Blaise passed Stefano's feet, he saw a clump of black fur clinging to the toe of Stefano's left boot. He snatched it and brought it up to his nose.

Draco's.

Blaise looked at his father with new eyes. Stefano would have known Draco was one of them. Why would he attack Draco?

Blaise looked around and saw paw prints—no, human tracks—going to a tree. He followed it closely and at the base of the tree he found an imprint of a wolf lying down. He crouched down and delicately traced the outline of a leg.

The tree gave off a peculiar scent. Taking a moment to place it, that slight scent of ozone, he remembered that's how apparating smelled like. Then it slowly dawned on him. Someone took Draco.

A breeze came, weaving its way past him. He smelled more blood. Blaise looked to his right and saw another body.

"AAAAH!"

Blaise jerked.

Mia.

He ran towards her. She screamed again. Blaise ran faster.

It seemed like hours before he reached her side. He slowed when he saw her.

She sat beside a large man, her small hand in his huge one.

"Is that Hagrid?" he asked, shocked. Sniffling, she nodded. Blaise added, "Is he alive?"

Mia shook her head fiercely. She visibly stiffened and straightened her spine. "They killed him with crossbows. They couldn't have done it otherwise with magic. His giant blood protected him against it. They had to get him another way to be sure he was dead."

Yes. The Gryffindor favorite was dead. His blood filled the air. The sound of a leathery snap had him swinging around. When he saw the dead white eyes of threstrals, he lowered his wand. Mia shifted and saw them as well.

Blaise held out his hand to her. "Come. Our time has run out. We must return to the school."

Still staring at the threstrals, she murmured, "No. I won't let them have him."

"Mia, please." Blaise felt his flesh creep as the threstrals meandered close to the big body. "We have to go."

"No, get away from him!" Mia cried. She jumped to her feet and waved her arms at the approaching creatures. They shied away from the quick movement, but soon resumed their careful advance.

Grabbing her arm, he spun her around to face him and shook her slightly. "Stop it, Mia. We have to go. The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner the professors can help him."

"But, Blaise—" She stopped when he began dragging her away from Hagrid's body. "Let go of me! I have to stop them."

"Come on then!" Blaise pulled her into a run.

"NO!" She hit him in the arm and tried to kick him.

"OW! Mia!" Blaise grabbed her other hand and tried to keep track of her feet. When she kicked him again, he swallowed a curse. She kicked him again and wrestled her right hand loose. Mia drew back and swung. Her fist hit him square in the jaw. Blaise grunted. He had never seen her fight so fierce.

There was only one thing to do. He didn't want to do it, but how else was he going to get her out of the forest?

He took a quick fortifying breath and looked at her. "Mia, I'm really sorry."

Blaise hit her. Mia crumpled, but he caught her before she hit the ground. Supporting her with one arm, he put her arm around his neck and stooped down to pick up her feet. Carrying her, he started to run in earnest for the castle.

They reached the edge of the forest and Blaise didn't hesitate to run into the open. He didn't care if there were Death Eaters hiding with their wands pointed at his back. Blaise had to get Mia away from that body. He ran up the stairs and nearly collided with Professor McGonagall in the doorway.

"Mr. Zabini!" Her gaze went to the limp girl in his arms. "What's happened to her?"

He scoffed. "I hit her." Her gaze sharpened dangerously. Before she could say anything, he said, "Professor Hagrid's dead. She found him in the forest. It…wasn't pretty. She wouldn't leave him."

"Hagrid? Dead?" The woman raised a trembling hand to her breast looking deeply shaken. For a second, Blaise felt vaguely sorry for her. She swallowed audibly and said, "Yes, I can see why you felt the need. Take her to the hospital wing."

Blaise nodded and passed her. Then he stopped and looked back. He had to say something else. "Professor, I've seen what became of the Death Eaters who fled into the forest. The centaurs have killed them. I'm not sure if Professor Hagrid met the same fate or if the Death Eaters were responsible for his death."

McGonagall nodded and waved him away. Blaise crossed the courtyard, which was blessedly devoid of the bodies of his fellow students. Some of the rubble had been cleared away, but the char marks were still there.

He passed some of his fellow Housemates, but didn't stop to exchange anything except a nod. He hurried by the Gryffindors, ignoring their shocked stares. He forced himself to keep his face blank and walk tall, as if carrying Mia was something he did all the time. He couldn't show anything on his face.

The hospital wing was a mess. Injured students aplenty, Madame Pomfrey had her hands full. Blaise saw no reason to get her harried attention. He spotted an empty bed tucked away in a corner and quickly claimed it. Laying her gently down, Blaise sat on the edge of the bed to keep watch over her. He brushed a lock of wayward hair away from her face.

"Zabini!"

He turned. Adrian Pucey stalked towards him. Just fucking great. What vengeful spirit allowed this asshole to live while others more deserving of life had died? Blaise rose from the bed and stood between Pucey and Mia.

"Pucey," Blaise nodded. Just looking at him was enough to make Blaise want to take him to the ground and beat him to death with a hospital tray.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"I don't know. We were separated in the assault on the courtyard." It was true enough.

Pucey leaned around Blaise and caught sight of Mia. Eyes filling with disgust and loathing, he asked rudely, "What the hell are you doing, Zabini? That's a Gryffindor you're waiting on."

Blaise moved in front of Pucey even more. "What are you going to do about it, huh? I'll stay with anyone I want to."

"Why don't you let me have a little piece of that, Zabini? You know, for all the trouble you and Malfoy put me through. She is, after all, just a Gryffindor," Pucey said in a low voice, leaning close to Blaise. "I bet that girl's a real wild one if you're interested in her, Zabini, right?"

Revulsion burned in his stomach as he took in Pucey's greedy eyes. If he turned his head just right, he thought he could see something else in Pucey's eyes—lust. Blaise felt his control fray and snap. He shoved Pucey away, hard. "You will stay away from her."

Surprise flickered across Pucey's pale face. "You're telling _me_ what to do? Zabini, have you taken leave of your senses?"

Blaise repeated himself more firmly. "You will stay away from her. Don't you dare touch her, Pucey, with your foul hands."

Face twisting into a scowl, Pucey pushed himself up and stepped close to Blaise. He sneered, "I will do what I want, Zabini. Nothing you nor anyone else can do or say will change that."

He couldn't help himself. Blaise swung, striking Pucey in the face. Pucey fell to one knee and Blaise kicked him away. "Stay away from her or I will kill you myself."

"Blaise," came a weak voice. "Stop, please."

He suddenly realized he was breathing harshly. Turning, he watched Mia slowly sit up. "Mia."

"Leave him. He doesn't matter to us," she said in a low voice.

Blaise cast one last contemptuous glare at Pucey before returning to her side. "You should lay down. That was a pretty hard hit you took."

Mia lightly fingered her jaw. "You hit me."

He stared steadily at her. "You hit me." Blaise scratched his head as he remembered more. "And you kicked me."

She chuckled lightly, but slowly, the amusement drained out of her, leaving her somber. "Did you find him?"

Blaise thought of all he saw and the conclusion of his search. In reflection, he felt lost, at loose ends and his father… He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mia. I followed his scent, but it just—I couldn't—I'm sorry."

Something must have shown on his face for she touched his hand lightly. "Blaise, what is it? What happened in the forest?"

He shook his head at her and he withdrew his hand from her touch. Blaise concentrated on taking deep breaths and the beating of his heart. He had to try to stop the pain before it consumed him.

The bed shifted beneath him giving him a moment's notice before Mia slid her arms about his neck. He felt her breath on his cheek. "Blaise, you're scaring me. What's wrong? You're shaking."

Blaise leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "No."

She leaned closer. "Blaise…"

He felt scored inside, flayed from keeping his screams silent. A howl was building, making its way up his throat. What could he do to stop it from coming out? He couldn't speak. That would be opening the damn floodgates!

"Let it out," she whispered.

His throat closed up. He was shaking now from the force of it. Tears filled his eyes and his controlled breathing became sobs. He had to get it out somehow without making a bloody fool of himself. Blaise licked his lips. "In the forest, I—my father. He's dead."

She sighed deeply. "Oh, Blaise. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. He became a Death Eater."

"Wasn't he…" she trailed off.

He shook his head. Blaise took a moment to calm himself and to try to get his shivering under control. "He hated Voldemort with a passion. Why now? What changed? Why would he betray our family by joining him?"

So that was it. That's what was screaming in pain. It was Stefano's betrayal. For as long as he could remember, Stefano held fast to his opinions and actions. He never changed his mind.

But this…this was such a brutal, sudden change. What had forced his father to do what he swore never to do?

His father had sent letters since he had come to school, but there was nothing of this sort or anything even alluding to such an act. It was impossible to accept. The more he thought about it, the more he rejected Stefano's decision.

Why had his father been so weak? Why couldn't he resist Voldemort's grasp?

The nature of his death was something of a shock, yes, but it was fitting that he died in human form. He always preferred that form over the wolf. Blaise thought it was because Stefano was very particular about his appearance. If he was a wolf, he could never be clean enough nor change the color of his fur.

"How did he die?"

"Someone tore his throat out," he said blankly.

"Did Draco…do it?" she asked haltingly.

Blaise detected a hint of denial in her voice. It made him wonder just what exactly her feelings for Draco were.

Feeling her arms around him made something painfully clear to him. She could never be his. No matter how long Draco was gone, he would still be there. Even if she were to accept him as her mate, he would still be there like an unspoken specter haunting them.

How was it possible that he could feel so lonely, even in the middle of a room filled with people and someone holding him?

Nothing could happen between them. It could only end very badly, Blaise knew. He would give his heart to her, but she wouldn't do quite the same.

_Looks like we both lost, Draco._

They had to find him.

_I'll find you, Draco. I swear by the Moon that I will find you, even if I have to give up my life to do it,_ he vowed.

He turned slightly to look at Mia. Just as he was about to tell her what happened to Draco, someone came shouting into the room.

"HE'S DEAD! IT'S OVER! YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DEAD! THE WAR'S OVER!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world. That is the property of JKR, a most talented woman. So, don't sue me.**

**Plot: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are normal talented wizards who, on their 16th birthdays, learn otherwise. They are now burdened with family secrets that no one can ever know. They return to Hogwarts and struggle to get their lives back on track. However, both vows to find out one another's secret when they notice something different about each other.**

**The Moon's Call **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Voldemort was dead.

Rumor grew of a prophecy fulfilled grew.

Harry Potter was a hero.

The war was over and the world was safe again.

There were parades and celebrations.

But none of that mattered to a boy and a girl bound together by fate and grief. While they put smiles on their faces, they grieved inside. They had lost someone that dreadful night. They were the makings of a pack, but that dream was over now. It would just be the two of them.

Fate cast their lot as werewolves, and not just any werewolves. They were not ruled by the Moon. They could Change at anytime they wanted. Other werewolves, the ones who were bitten, cowered before them. Power flowed in their veins.

Whether or not they knew it, the power was there. It enhanced their attractiveness, their intelligence, their strength…

As powerful as they are, the boy and girl were also just that: a boy and a girl. They still had their education to finish. Knowledge is power and they were determined to have it.

Hogwarts had returned to its normal routine: housing and teaching young witches and wizards. It was comforting that normalcy.

Mia Granger, as she now went by, and Blaise Zabini never let on that they were different from their peers. They played the part of regular students well. Despite their different Houses, they forged a deep friendship to protect the nature of their true relationship. Another needed benefit was so that they would always have someone to talk to and retreat to when the bright, cheery world became too much.

Blaise was right. No matter what happened, Draco would always be a ghost between them. He hid his feelings for Mia, buried them deep within his soul, never to be bared to the light of the Moon. He couldn't hide it forever, but for now, what choice did he have?

Mia was grateful for Blaise's strong presence, but felt there was something missing in him. It took her a while to realize it was because of Draco. Draco was his friend long before she even knew about them. How did one get over that? She thought about Draco constantly. She never discovered how she was able to heal his wounds with her tears. By all rights, he should have died from the silver's poison, but he didn't.

They finished their sixth year quietly. They kept in touch by owl and arranged visits in Diagon Alley when they could. Blaise even made it possible for Mia to get to the wizarding would. He brushed aside her protests with a calm shake of the head and said not to worry about the money. It didn't matter.

During the school term, they ran together constantly. They even hunted together, taking down a deer sometimes. When school let out, however, they weren't able to do the same thing. It was hard that summer. They both felt the loneliness of their place in the world and in their families. They longed for the comfort of each other.

They never gave up hope that Draco Malfoy was alive. They could not move on until they found out what happened to him.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

He opened his eyes weakly and coughed.

The light was too bright. He couldn't see anything, but his ears picked up sound. He heard measured pounding and then heavy footsteps. It was distant and muffled, but he heard it.

He heard something else. It was just noise to him. It started softly at first, but grew louder as it went on. Vaguely, he knew someone was talking to him.

Merlin, he hurt all over. It was a raw ache that made him want to curl in on himself and pray it would stop. It wasn't like the pain of before, that hot fire. He wished for that pain.

Something touched him. Something stroked his head, moving down his neck and shoulders to his side. He growled in discomfort. Where it had touched him, in its wake pins and needles followed.

Slowly, the talking became clearer. It was like nosing the forest all at once and then sifting through numerous smells to find just that one you were looking for.

"Quiet, son," a calm measured voice said. The deep roughness of it, he felt deep in his bones. For a moment, he felt safe. "You're hurt, but you'll be fine."

Something touched him again. The feeling of it grated on him, awakening his anger.

He snapped at the thing touching him.

"Easy. You almost took my hand off."

But he wouldn't be calmed. He couldn't see anything but white. He stood shakily, trembling from the stain on his muscles. He growled low in his throat as much from the pain as from the need to defend himself.

"Calm down now. You'll hurt yourself."

He wouldn't be stopped. He didn't know where he was or why he couldn't see. He couldn't remember who he was.

He backed up from he sensed the other. He hit something behind him. He backed up along it. There were spaces between solid. He smelled something metal. He bucked up and hit a low ceiling.

Definitely metal.

"I mean it. Calm down." The voice was harsh.

He felt his way along the sides and came up against a corner. He turned with it and came against another corner. He hit two more corners. It dawned on him slowly.

He was in a cage.

Knowing he was boxed in, the air seemed to disappear. He threw back his head and howled. He threw himself against the bars.

What was happening? How did he get in a cage?

He howled again.

"_STUPEFY!_"

He was thrown back against the bars by a cold hit, striking his head hard. He groaned and moved, shaking his head. He slowly got to his feet, snarling.

The voice chuckled. "Yes, that's it. Shake it off."

He was hit repeatedly. He lost count of the many times, but he always got back up.

"You're growing strong. Soon, you'll be unstoppable, Draco."

Draco. Yes, that was very familiar to him. An image of a girl came to the forefront of his mind. She was pretty with brown chestnut hair and an oval face.

She disappeared when he was hit with another spell.

* * *

Ah, yes.

Power was theirs.

It was their birthright. What they did with it was their choice and there could be no turning away from the path.

They would all meet again.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
